Ivy Law Brings Unexpected Challenges
by 2012bos
Summary: Bella Swan is admitted to her dream school but has some challenges making friends, especially with the stunning Edward Cullen. Getting to know him is filled with lots of ups and downs, is he going to be worth it in the end? Usual suspects occasional ExT.D. & BxJ.B. fair warning. AH. Jerkward / Law- Studentella. Characters belong to S.Meyer. R&R!..xoxo..Lemons
1. starting off on the right foot

**Chapter 1: Originally Chapters 1-6**

**Disclaimer: The characters and inspiration are all from Stephenie Meyer. This is merely written for fun as a spin off of her novels.**

_I have really enjoyed writing this but it is way way more fun if you will write me a review about how you like it, with any questions you have, or suggestions, or guesses about where the story is headed._

_As many fanfic authors have pointed out-_**_ Reviews make this all worth while!_**

* * *

I sat in a large room, underdressed, bored, full of anticipation and intimidated. Everyone told me that I was too stubborn, that I should pursue something more delicate like painting or photography that I should focus on finding a man and raising some children. And I heard them talk, I understood, I wanted that too, but not yet and not really.

Sure the American dream consists of all of that, so I can see why my friends and family wanted that for me, but if they really knew me, or honestly, if I knew myself enough to be able to explain it to them, then they would understand why I am here now; sitting in a room with 200 other people, waiting for an expensive three years to go by so that I can be in the courtroom, legally representing people.

Right now, we have been waiting in the dead heat of August for no less then three hours while more and more overdressed 1L's shuffle through the orientation line. Orientation here is for an entire week and day one is so absurd that I am completely terrified of how bad the rest of the week is going to be.

The law school put little place cards out in their largest auditorium and I am nestled in the far back corner, between two other people who got here early like I did. I was tempted to introduce myself but we all sat down at the same time and when they would glance my way and I would pull up the courage to say "Hi, I am Bella Swan" they would sigh and look through me before I could exhale.

I think I missed some of the pre-orientation materials that said you will be treated like dirt if you do not wear Sunday's best or a designer suit. But to be honest I just graduated a few months ago from my undergrad, UMass Lowell, so I didn't gripe over all of the materials that were sent to me. I did the reasonable thing and took the summer to have fun, I didn't read in advance, and I was used to wearing jeans and sweatshirts to class all through undergrad so the fact that I was wearing khakis and a polo shirt in this 99% humidity weather deserved a round of applause- instead I am being ignored for looking like a golf reject.

"Seriously Y'all? Is this EVER going to start?- I am payin' way to much to be here right now, when I could be payin to relax a little longer on the beaches in Cali."

I turned around to see who it was that broke the uncomfortable silence. My eyes landed on a handsome blonde guy, who looked like an avid swimmer, he was maybe 5'10. He was wearing an aqua and grey plaid shirt, an easy smile and his blue eyes were twinkling.

"I know what you mean, I was hiking through some of the mountains back home in Washington a few days ago and I feel like this waiting time is almost more exhausting haha, I'm Bella by the way, you are?" I stuck my arm out awkwardly and confidently hoping that he wouldn't look straight through me like my fellow row neighbors did. I could not risk ignoring the first person who didn't sound like he was an arrogant jerk.

"Well ma'am sorry for being rude before, I'm Jasper, my dad graduated from here a few decades ago and basically dragged me from the beach so that I could be useful to him when the time comes to take over his firm. This is the last place in the world that I want to be." He shook my hand firmly and I smiled at him. Then he had a thoughtful look on his face. "Would you want to grab some drinks after this day ends? It would be nice to get to know someone else in the area."

I blushed a little but then realized it was stupid for me to assume he was hitting on me, sounds more like he was an angry drinker- and those are usually the worst. I really should say no in that case but his smile is so friendly.. shit. "Actually people are still doing tours of the library I can almost guarantee we are going to be waiting around for another 2 hours, and I could go for a bloodymary, how about we see what this campus has to offer when it comes to local bars?"

"Bella, I think you and I might just be long lost relatives, lets go find you that bloodymary!"

Jasper and I strolled out of orientation, leaving behind a room of stuffy people and found ourselves just at the end of the block in a small tavern that completely hid the fact that it was a hot summer day, its walls were covered in dark wood and bar stools and tall tables were scattered around randomly.

* * *

**EPOV**

I just finished my library tour and was making my way to sit in the lecture hall. I took my time walking there because I knew how many fucking people were still waiting in line to tour the library.

The tour guides were way too eager and excited about what the library had to offer. If I was giving them my full attention I could recite to you the names of over 10,000 books that the library carries.

Haven't they ever heard of the fucking Dewy Decimal system? That no one gives a shit what books you carry, they only care about finding a book or two on the same day they need the book. Plus who cares what books your carry in general if they are not in the library the day you need the book! Assholes.

Overall the tour was a huge waste of time.

I made my way through the atrium and noticed a stunning brunette stroll out of the orientation room. I tried not to stare at her. Due to her quick pace a little breeze picked up and I stopped dead in my tracks. She smelled amazing. Like freesia, birthday cake and something more sinister, freshly chopped jalapenos. I wanted to kiss her.

I started to pay more attention and realized she was following a strong and good looking blonde guy out of the school and by their light hearted interactions I got the feeling they were about to hook up to kill time.

Jealousy surged through me. I wished I had seen her first. That she was following me out of the building so I could taste her skin and have her scream my name.

That wish surprised me...

"Eddie!"

Oh right.

"Hey Tanya."

"Hey, I'm sad you didn't come over last night. Will you be joining me tonight after this hellish day ends?" She looked up at me, all smiles.

"Yeah, we have some things to talk about. I will come by with some wine around 7?" This year was the year I really needed to decide what the fuck I was doing with my life, my personal life not my professional life. I still had to decide if Tanya would be a part of both and in what capacity. "I think I am going to head inside the lecture hall now."

"Right behind you hot stuff." She giggled.

* * *

** BPOV**

"Hmm I guess law school makes people want to drink in dungeons if this place is making any kind of living for the owners, I think we should go someplace else..." I glanced at Jasper hoping he would agree with me.

A bell like voice resounded through the empty room. "Miss. I actually have an upstairs with an outdoor patio overlooking the campus, we just renovated and it hasn't opened officially but I am just so excited to show it off, will you come? Your tab for the day will be my treat actually."

I looked over to see a hazel eyed girl. maybe 24 years old, wearing a cute silver tunic, her black hair was pulled into a short pony and she had a smile so bright and contagious that I quickly agreed without even asking Jasper.

"Eeeek! Great! Right this way come on!" She gave me a side hug and started to pull my hand, but I hesitated and turned to Jasper.

Jasper was just standing still, his easy smile was missing. Brows were raised, cheeks were tinted pink. I didn't know what to make of it since I just met him, but I didn't think boys blushed really- I mean they would get flushed after working out or after fooling around, but usually that was it. So I tried to take stock of him to see what was up... seriously? Jasper had both hands in his pockets, a huge bulge in his crotch and a small damp spot off on the side of his jeans.

I have no idea if that was there before but like an idiot I just stared at the spot, confused. Did this girl seriously just make Jasper cum in his pants? There is no way...

"Sir, would it be okay for you guys to come upstairs? Please?" The girl looked up to him with sad eyes that were almost sparking with tears it seemed.

"Darlin, you will never have to beg me to come upstairs with you. I will go anywhere you ask me to go." Then he shot her a winning smile that gave me the shivers. When did he get so HOT?

The girl beamed back at him then ran up and kissed his cheek and pulled him up the staircase. I smiled behind them and followed.

"I'm Mary Alice. I just inherited this dump and have been fixing it up over the summer. What are your names? When did you get to Dartmouth?"

"My name is Jasper Whitlock, I arrive last night, originally from Texas but I've been holing it up in a little shack out near San Diego. It's a pleasure to meet you Mary Alice"

"I'm Bella Swan, I also got here yesterday. I'm from middle of nowhere Forks Washington and also from Phoenix Arizona, it's nice to meet you Mary Alice!"

We reached the top of the stairs as Mary Alice pushed the door open and light flooded the whole staircase. Upstairs the entire room was made of glass with white tables and block colored chairs, colorful tile mosaics drew pictures all over the floor. There was a beautiful bar that functioned as a coffee and pastry area and then further back there was a full wet bar and beer on draft. This place is going to be my safe haven.

Alice smiled brightly at us, linked her arms through mine and Jaspers and continued to pull us out through some french doors to a huge patio. The patio had safari furniture made of tan and black woven bamboo material. Some long benches were along the glass walls with plants behind them. Ancient looking lanterns lined the banisters, heat lamps stood near the tables and a strikingly beautiful view overlooking the campus grounds spread out before us.

"Mary Alice, this is amazing..." I focused on the grounds and was falling into a day dream, how did I get to this place? To my top choice school?

" You think so? I loved working on this but I didn't know how the students here would like it. That dingy basement seemed to make a killing before so I was hesitant to change it but I couldn't stand not re-decorating this place!"

"This is like we fell into a rabbit hole and came out in a different world, in fact Darlin' I think I'm going to have to call you Alice from this point forward because it's so fitting, everything about you is enchanting."

Alice giggled and hugged Jasper from behind.

"You know what, I love the sound of that, I just left the air force and Georgia and am finally on my own away from overbearing grandparents, why not kick off this new chapter with a new Identity? Bella, Jasper- my name is Alice Brandon and I think we are going to be best friends! Now what can I get you?"

She danced behind the bar and started taking out some fancy glasses. We all relaxed and started getting to know each other more.

So Alice was a little excited and added a little extra vodka to my bloodymarys. We joked a lot about my drink of choice since Jasper just "killed Mary" off of Alice's birth name. It was decided that the bloodymary going to become a tradition for the three of us. Alice was so protective of this new inside joke that she said she was going to take Bloodymary off of the menu so it would stay special and represent a new beginning with new friends.

To be fair it was not really the extra shot per bloodymary but it was a combination having a salad for dinner last night, fruit snacks for breakfast, and not eating lunch yet.. plus downing four bloodymarys with celery that left me past being buzzed.

"Oooh no, Jasperrr we have exactly one minute to get to orientation if we want to be fashionably late. Alice you are so awesome, we will stop by as soon as orientation is over so we can catch up more!"

"Darlin, this is going to be a rough four hours but thank you for the drinks and your spell binding company. Will you do me the honor of having dinner with me tomorrow night? My treat?"

"Yes, I would love that! Will you also be coming by tonight with Bella?"

"Sure will! Ready Bella?"

Before I could get up Alice started to whisper in my ear "Bella will you stay later too so we can have a girls night and you can help me get ready for my date with Jasper tomorrow?"

I nodded and whispered that I would then ran down the stairs and out the door with Jasper to try to make it into orientation.. fashionably late.

Note that my plan to day drink was not one of my best. Meeting Alice was wonderful, getting to know Jasper was great. But running drunk was a bad idea because I am a clumsy idiot and when I tried to run inside the law school my foot snagged on the threshold of the door and I face planted, twisting my ankle and moaning in pain.

Jasper was just ahead of me, he stifled a laugh but then saw I was likely hurt and pulled me off the floor.

"Darlin, you okay?"

"Yes yes thank you, lets rush"

"Hang on.. you are sort of limping over there Speedy Gonzalez, let me hold your arm."

Again, it was a bad idea. We were out of breath, drunk, Jasper was holding me close, my face had a red mark on it from the floor, Jasper had a suspicious spot on his pants and it was no surprise that "fashionably late" does not exist among the crowd of people who attend law school orientation.

Everyone stared at us as we tried to make our way to the back and my face was heating up as I heard the "whispers".

"What the hell were they up to?"

"Looks like she likes it rough."

"He didn't even have the decency to change..."

"Alcoholics."

"What a whore!"

I was trying to be discrete and not bother the people who I had to walk past, but I unfortunately had to get my entire row to stand up so I could get to my seat- due to my injured ankle I was basically hopping to my seat and was falling into people left and right.

I am going to be the most hated person in the entire class. Shit. Since I want to do Criminal Defense work, might as well get used to being hated now I guess.

The Dean who was speaking could no longer ignore my actions and stopped talking- waiting for me and the entire row to be seated before continuing and basically the entire room turned to look at me. Shit. Hated and the center of attention. Again I guess I have to get used to this, maybe I'm not cut out for this career choice...

Once seated I bravely picked my head up to look at each and every person who was glaring at me, most had turned around. But near the front, way off to the side was the most handsome guy I have ever seen- I literally moaned out loud when I made eye contact with him. He was stunning. When our eyes met his eyebrows lifted up in curiosity and he seemed to become dazed, but then his green eyes focused on mine and he began to look bored and annoyed.

I watched as his eyes shifted past me to where Jasper was seated and his handsome face turned angry. Then his eyes snapped back to mine and his glare transformed into disgust. I rolled my eyes. Fuck this guy for judging me like the rest of them. People and their expectations. He must have seen me roll my eyes cause he snapped out of his hateful daze and now the Dean had his full attention.

Four long tedious hours passed and the entire hall began to dump out into the atrium of the law school. Jasper looked anxious to go see Alice again but now I was feeling sleepy and distraught. The orientation basically outlined all of the ways we could be kicked out, how much our lives our going to suck in law school and after law school. To top it off I was coming down from being drunk into the sleepy state of buzzdom.

"Bella, you ready to head out again or are you going to call it a night?"

A girl with blonde hair so white she might have been a 90 year old looked back at us blatantly. She sized me up then squared her shoulders and looked to Jasper while licking her recently glossed lips. "The afternoon ron-de-vous with minnie mouse didn't do it for you, handsome? Maybe you should come home with me instead, I know how to satisfy my men". And she started to reach forward to grab his jean clad thigh.

Jasper side stepped her reach but otherwise ignored her and kept his eyes on me. I, on the other hand, am practicing to become an advocate, that is why I am paying all of this money to be here, right? So Jasper sir, you are very welcome to be my first pro-bono client.

"Ms. Denali was it? Yes, I was paying attention during role call- don't look so shocked. Was it hard for you to concentrate during orientation? Because we spent at least 20 minutes talking about sexual harassment and what behaviors would not be tolerated and you crossed the line twice. Keep your advances away from Jasper unless he gives you some indication that they are consented to, other wise grabby hands- I will report you to the honors board."

The blonde rolled her eyes at me mumbling that I was a "possessive slut" and started to walk forward, but not before winking at Jasper and telling him that the offer was open.

"Ma'am, calling my friends sluts will never get you anywhere with me. And overall, calling people sluts won't get you anywhere in life, you best shape up that attitude while you still can. Lets go Bella."

Then Jasper escorted me past Ms. Denali and out the doors where I promptly walked into the back of a person in a totally packed atrium.

"Oh shit I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hit you in the back of the knee like that. I was walking full speed. I thought this would have cleared out some more by now, are you okay?"

This man turned around to face me and I was struck again by how handsome he was, his strong jaw was clean shaven, he was wearing a crisp charcoal suit that hinted at his muscular figure and his green eyes bore into mine. He towered over my 5'4 frame, he had to have been 6'2. But I just kept talking.

"I am glad you didn't fall! I am so clumsy, whenever my friends would do that to me growing up my reflexes are so delayed I would always fall onto my hands and knees.. hehe.. uhh not like that, anyways glad that didn't just happen to you! Really though- are you okay?" Yes friends, I am a bumbling idiot.

By now I could smell his cologne - he was so close still, it was like fresh rain, mint, and cedar. It was so manly that I moaned again. Then shut my eyes in horror only to open them to see that he looked kind of disgusted.

Jasper was to my right side still and was looking for a path to get us back to Alice pronto.

"Yes miss. I am okay. You should be more careful about where you going, you are going to learn very soon all about Tort liability and that unwanted touching could be considered a battery, but I will give you a pass." He gave me a stony glare.

"Hm, I take it you read ahead for our Torts class?" I stated sarcastically, I wasn't about to let him talk down to me.

"I am prepared to graduate from Law School so I have done everything that is necessary."

"Have you finished the posted practice tests for Professor Black's Constitutional Law class yet? I already scheduled some office hours to go over my essays with him once the class starts up." At this point I am lying to this hot guy cause he seems like a gunner- someone who will fuck with the class's stress level to make other people do worse just so that they can get they "A". I want him to know that he wont be able to get under my skin.

He just raised his eyebrows at me and turned his back to me.

Then the white haired girl, Ms. Denali, slithered past me. I looked and her direction just before she made eye contact with me and grabbed the hot guys butt cheek roughly.

His shoulders went rigid and he turned his head so slowly back to look at me I didn't know if I should stay annoyed at Danali, if I should laugh, or if I should be terrified.

"Do not touch me." He looked like he was fuming. "That was highly inappropriate, especially with your new boyfriend on your arm. I am tempted to go to the honors board right now". His glare was so intense that I thought I had been punched in the gut- this was my dream to go to law school and this asshole and stupid girl are going to take that away? WTF.

" Eddie, why does everyone keep throwing around going to the 'honors board' like its some sort of big deal? If it had been me that grabbed your fine ass would you tell on me to the board? What if I like the punishment the 'honors board' dishes out, will you get jealous Eddie?"

"Tanya, if you were listening during orientation you would know that the honors board can expel you or say you are of such poor character that you should not be admitted to the bar even after you pass the test."

Eddie looked at me as he said the part about poor character and I felt like I had shriveled up and died inside. This guy hates me so much and if he does bring me in front of the board, in the drunken state I am in, no one is going to believe me that I did not grab his ass, especially since everyone thinks Jasper and I hooked up.

Tanya giggled and Jasper spoke so calmly it almost masked his anger but not really.

"Listen up Eddie, if you don't want your ass grabbed tell Tanya not to grab it. And while you are giving lessons that our professors are paid hundreds of thousands to teach, why don't you teach your friend Tanya about the Crimes of sexual harassment and assault as well as the Torts of battery and assault? Bella is way too classy to treat people the way Tanya just did, did you forget that she merely bumped into and then apologized profusely- do you really think she is just going bother you again but this time intentionally? I've only known the girl since this morning but I can assure you that I know her character better then you know Tanya's and if you go to the board it's going to be Ms. Denali that is expelled not Miss Swan."

Eddie looked over at me, still furious, he glanced at Tanya and seemed to have his eyes glaze over in understanding.

I needed to get out of here, away from him. Jasper is my savior right now. Before I walked out I glanced sadly up at Eddie, still feeling sick to my stomach at the ease in which he was ready to end my legal future, then turned and gave Jasper a quick hug before pulling him out of the crowd and down to Alice's bar.

Alice had three plates each with a fresh panini, sweet potato chips, a dill pickle wedge and a round of bloodymarys waiting for us when we got to the patio of her bar. She was so right about us becoming best friends.

"Miss Alice, you are too much."

"This is nothing, how was your orientation?"

Jasper glanced at me and I looked down to my shoes. Here Alice was trying to make a fresh start, get students to like her new bar and she befriended the schools social pariah.

"Alice, let's just say if you want people to come here then don't let anyone see that this is a place that I hang out at because everyone seems to have decided that they hate me. Maybe that will change but honestly, maybe for the first fews weeks I will come here in the off hours instead of prime hours. That way once people realize how great you are and how great this place is then they won't stop coming once they realize I am here too."

"Ohh Bella, what happened?"

I explained everything but I couldn't put to words what was really making me feel so awful about orientation. Something kept telling me it was the look of absolute hatred and disgust that the man of my dreams gave me when he thought I grabbed his butt. It made me feel dirty, ugly, stupid. And I couldn't shake it. Even if everyone grew to like me, seeing him and his distaste for me will get under my skin every time.

Alice was holding my hand and had a napkin pressed against my cheek. I must have been more obvious then I realized- I don't cry very much.. at least I don't tend to cry over the small things.

"Sorry, I don't know why I am tearing up, thanks for taking care of me. And Jasper, thank you for sticking up for me and my character. You guys are honestly heaven sent. But I am no company to keep, I think I am just going to head home."

"Wait, why don't I close up and Jasper can walk us to my place and then you and I can still have that girls night and watch a sappy girly flick"

"Alright, if you are okay with that."

"Yes! As long as you still help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow!"

"Sure Alice but I need to get a good nights sleep tonight if I am going to be able to face these people again tomorrow so I have to sleep in my own bed". She nodded, slightly disappointed but still smiled at me.

We took another 15 minutes to clean up the place and walked just under a mile to a small bungalow that was cut into a hill overlooking a river. It was such a nice home I was shocked that Alice was living there all by herself, this girl must come from money.

"Alice... if you don't mind me asking, how did you end up with a place like this?"

"Well you already know I was raised by my grandparents? I was estranged from my parents when I was 10. My mom thought I was crazy and put me in an institution and I never saw them again. When I turned 13 my Dad's parents found me and filed a lawsuit to get custody of me and they raised me as their own. I learned that my mother was hospitalized for being a drug addict while I was locked away and in her state of withdrawal she committed suicide.

My Dad apparently felt like he had no control over his life so he moved into the hills of New Hampshire basically as a hermit. He was too ashamed to come back and get me from his parents. He felt like they were always disappointed in him and he let his pride get in the way. He ended up buying the local pup, living in a small room upstairs, then building this home once he had some income.

After the pub was successful, he wrote an apology note to my grandparents for being a disappointment and prayed that I would not also be a disappointment to them. He said that he had done his best for me, honestly believing his wife that I needed help then once he realized that could be a mistake he set out to make my future secure. The note stated that the business was good now and the home was comfortable and that he would get himself out of the way so that his daughter could have the future she almost missed out on."

Alice was standing in the center of the living room, glancing down at the lazy river and had matching tears strolling down her cheeks. Jasper and I stood near to her, listening intently, but were not really expecting that her past was so awful, there were so many questions I had for her.

"About a month after my grandparents got the letter from him, they did not hear anything else although they wrote back that they loved him and were not disappointed just that they missed him. Instead of a reply from my dad, they got a letter from some Trustee saying that upon my fathers untimely death, I was supposed to inherit everything he had by the time I reached my 21st birthday.

Well 21 came for me, and my grandparents laid all of this information on my back and I was so angry that he was trying to buy my love back but wasn't even around now for me to determine if I was willing to let him. So I did what every disobedient child does and enlisted in the military, the air force to be exact. I was looking for thrills but I ended up at a desk job in a town in Massachusetts. I didn't meet the physical requirements to be a pilot.. you need a really strong stomach.. but flying at a certain height ended up making me queazy. So after my contract ended I came back to my grandparents in Georgia and decided I was ready to accept my father's dying gift to me. Ready for a new chapter."

"Darlin' you have been so brave to accept your father's gift to you, this place is a piece of art. He wrote his love for you all over these walls, every small detail, just to make a place suited for someone as amazing as yourself Alice. And I am so happy you are here now, while I am here so that I had to opportunity to meet you. And so that I can do this.." Jasper cupped Alice's cheek, tilted his face and brought it mere centimeters from hers. "May I?"

Alice looked breathless and tearfully nodded.

He placed his mouth against hers gently, and softly kissed her lips then released her cheek. He ran his hands down both of her arms until he gripped her hands. Jasper proceeded to bring her hands to his mouth and kiss along her knuckles then kissed the back of each hand and said "Alice, I just want you to know that I have never felt more at home anywhere in the world then I do where ever I am when I am around you. You keep that angelic face free of tears now and sleep well. I am going to head home and prepare for our big date tomorrow night. Good night ladies"

He did a little bow and a fake tip of the hat as he walked out the door and back into town.

Alice smiled at me. "I am going to marry that man and you are going to be my maid of honor." She closed her eyes and her smile grew brighter. "Before you two graduate from Law School. And indigo blue is the perfect color on you, you are going to look so great as my maid of honor!"

She threw herself at me then, squeaking with sheer joy. Chanting that the man of her dreams was everything she hoped and more.

Then the inquisition started about the man of my dreams...

"What body type do you like?"

"Muscular, tall, not bulky but not thinner than me. Built like a basketball player" I smiled picturing a specific toned body in a charcoal suit.

"What is your favorite feature on a guy?"

I hesitated as flashes of green eyes, bronze hair, and a firm body strobed across my memory. " My favorite feature is a killer smile" Then I looked sadly at Alice when I realized that Hot Eddie never smiled once in my presence, he grimaced, pouted, frowned, and gave me a verbal lashing but never smiled.

"Hey how about that chick flick? What about Hitch?"

"Perfect, I love Will Smith! Good call Alice, do you have any popcorn?"

"Yeah its in the pantry over here".

"Do you have oreos and peanut butter..."

"Yes actually, same place for oreos.. peanut butter is all natural so it's in the fridge..do you know of something amazing that I don't?"

I chuckled evilly as I snagged some butter, sugar, and peanut butter and mixed them in a bowl then zapped it for a minute before Alice could stick the popcorn in the microwave. While the popcorn was popping I crushed up some oreos and placed them in a huge bowl. I mixed in the hot popcorn and tossed the sweet peanut butter mix in at the end with a touch of salt. "Flick Fiasco Mix" was my specialty.

"Before you thank me, you are very welcome, Alice. Let's hope your face doesn't blow up like Hitch's due to my Flick Fiasco Mix, haha let's start the film!"

Hitch came to an end, and I secretly prayed that my love life would have a happy ending like that but who knows, with a law degree I may end up an old maid.

I decided to bid Alice farewell and take the trek home instead of calling a cab. It was just over a mile to my house and it was beautiful here at night, the temperature was hovering at 75 and the town seemed pretty quite.

I was walking down the main stretch of the road when a car slowed down as it passed me, at first I thought the driver had a question for me, but then the car drove away then turned around and started driving in the same direction I was walking. The window rolled down and I could see what looked like Tanya in the driver's seat.

"Hey your the slut from orientation, got kicked to the curb instead of spending the night?"

"Tanya, I don't see why you are assuming the worst about me, I don't even know you."

"Listen Bella, I don't know why Jasper would waste his time on someone that looks like Minnie Mouse and acts like a drunken whore but you should capitalize his attention before you settle down with a kid due to your slutty ways. You will probably get knocked up by a loser of a man and think back on these days, clock is ticking before Jasper sees that he is wasting his time with you." The car turned around again and drove away quickly, but not before I saw Eddie looking through me in the passengers seat.

I shot him a hurt and confused look. I mean, what the hell? I can't believe that she would go out of her way to harass me and I can't believe he would hang out with the butt slapper Tanya! So outrageous.

The wind picked up some and I just sighed and let it help guide me back to my graduate students apartment. The stars had their full effect that night and were blinking down at me wildly. Why did they have to drive by and ruin something so peaceful, it should be sac-religious to mess with summer nights in Dartmouth.

I walked up to my new abode, I was on the second floor so I felt guilty taking the elevator... but I was wasn't in the mood to hunt for the staircase in the building. Then I walked all the way down the corridor to the corner apartment. I lucked out not to have neighbors on at least once side, I put my bed over there so that I could sleep in peace in case the walls were thin. The apartment really wasn't much of a site to see, pretty empty still except for my framed posters of Audry Hepburn, a movie still from Alfred Hitchcock's Notorious, and an Armageddon poster signed by Ben Affleck, yum. I tried to part with these high school and college posters when I was packing to come up here but I decided that I shouldn't cause myself unnecessary homesickness, and just brought them alone.

What I really need to do now, is relax again. I entered the bathroom and started to draw a bubble bath. I let the water raise until it was up over my shoulders and rested my head on the side of the tub. This is so nice. I also could not help but reach my hand down and put some pressure where I needed it most. Ahh, the ultimate stress relief even if a little unprecedented.

I drained the tub some, turned on the removable shower head and started with a pulsing setting and held it low against my core. I sighed as I imagined angry green eyes watching me from across the bathroom. The water messaged me closer and closer to a climax until I switched the setting to a strong constant message and started moving it up and down along my slit and clit. I was imagining that it was hot Eddie's face between my legs and not this shower head until I couldn't take it anymore and cried out in relief. Releasing my hold on the shower head. I sighed again, why is it that I am wishing it really was his tongue and not that shower head that had satisfied me in the bath?

I dunked myself under the water. It's going to be a long three years.

.

.

* * *

_What do you think about her future in law school so far?_

**Read and Review!**

**_ps. I updated Ivy Law's photo to reflect what Edward looks like in this story, should help with the imagery. Let me know what you think of him!_**

_;)_


	2. past complicates the present

**Chapter 2: Originally chapters 7-10**

* * *

Orientation finally ended and classes were better to say the least. We were split into smaller sections and I ended up having almost the same schedule as Jasper, except for Torts. And I had Con Law and Torts with both hot Eddie and terrible Tanya.

Alice and Jasper had an amazing first date. She ended up wearing a long infinity dress in dark green that she tied on so that her boobs were covered but her skin between them was showing then the fabric twisted around her neck and down her back, and wrapped around her waist a few times. He brought her out to a picnic to share sushi and white wine before getting on one knee and asking her to be his girlfriend. Then they just made out for the remainder of the evening. She confided in me since then that they had only used their hands on each other so far but she felt the relationship was moving quickly.

As for me, I have not started dating anyone still, but I'm not looking to really. I must admit that although Eddie is a pompous prick I can't help think that I could solve his problems. He always sounds so disgruntled and looks so unhappy that it leaves me constantly fantasizing about just blowing him once and for all. I want to see him smile and I want that smile to be directed toward me.

It is getting to be a problem actually, how much I was to suck his dick. I catch myself staring at him in class instead of listening, which makes my assigned reading that much more stressful because I am scared of falling behind. In fact I was so distracted at Alice's bar this afternoon that I just gave up and told her what was causing me to ignore her.

"You have got to be kidding me, you want to do that for him when he is a complete and total jerk?" Her jaw was basically on the floor in shock. I nodded and looked away, a little ashamed of myself.

"Darlin' what does she want to do?"

"Bella said every time she looks at that jerk, "Eddie", in your class that she is tempted to get on her knees and suck his dick!"

Jasper got very quiet. His eyebrows raised and his smile was gone. That look was oddly familiar... then I remembered the first time he met Alice and I couldn't let it slide.

"Jasper, are you getting turned on because Alice just said that to you or is the image of me blowing Mr. Cullen getting you all hot and bothered?"

Jasper blushed, "both Bella." Then he kissed Alice's forehead and she giggled and rolled her eyes.

I smiled sheepishly, interesting. "Well Alice, to pick apart your accusation, I want to do it for him- maybe for his benefit, to see him smile and relax for once but you must know how much control a girl gains if she can satisfy a man that way. I mean, I might be on my knees but I'm steering the ship."

Alice just nodded. Jasper chocked down the bloodymary he was sipping on and looked dumbfounded.

"Well its not like I am going to act on it. I don't even think he will let me within five feet of him. He still thinks I might have been the creep that grabbed his ass during orientation. Plus, if I did blow him and he kept being a piece of shit then it would shake my confidence in my oral skills to the core and I don't know if I can handle that."

I didn't mention that it would also fuck with my emotions, if he let me do something so intimate then went on ignoring and glaring at me. Besides being rude- that thought really makes me feel sick and I don't totally understand why.

Then a 'fond' memory hit me. I just started laughing. I don't know how my brain works that I would be thinking of that moment right now, but its too removed to explain- except Jasper and Alice are beginning to look at me like I should be institutionalized.

"Okay Bella, what in the world is going on in your head? You just went for looking really sad to being hysterical... maybe I should take our favorite beverage away from you for a time..."

She went to reach for my bloodymary... Nooo " No No Alice, I'm okay, just reminded me of something funny that happened when I was back in Forks."

" Spill!"

"Hahah okay but don't judge me. In my defense, I spent my awkward years in Phoenix and by the time I was dateable everyone else had been dating for a few years and I was entering the Forks population without a clue of what to do in the dating arena.."

"... Oh this is going to be good" she smiled deviously.

"Bella, do you really want me to hear this?" Jasper looked embarrassed for me.

"Yeah yeah you might as well know everything about me, your family now bud- I have nothing to hide from you. So as I was saying, I had heard a lot about what people did with each other, but didn't have any personal experience. When I got to Forks, the guys were hitting on me way more then expected. I guess they never saw me in my ugly stage so they were not haunted by the memory of ugly Bella- as my old Phoenix classmates must have been. But I did not want to date and have a messy breakup in a new school so I laid low for a while, then I met a kid from a different school, he was tan, and strong, and sexy. Jacob Black."

" This doesn't sound embarrassing."

"Well I'm working up to it, haha- it matters some who Jacob was to me. First and for most he was my Dad's best friend's son. I had known Jacob when I was really little but had lost touch with him through my ugly years. But his dad, Billy Black is actually a visiting professor here this semester, he was basically like an uncle to me, now he is more like a second father. So once I reunited with Jacob I found that he was the first guy that I had the undeniable urge to do sexual things with.

He was a Sophomore, a year younger then me in school and had only a few short term girlfriends before me, but he was grown and I wanted him. One day after school his dad was over at my house so I skipped down to the reservation and had every intention of trying to 'give him dome'. That's what I had heard about non-stop from my guy friends in Phoenix and I had heard the whispers around Forks from girls who had done it. So I knew the basics, lick, suck, kiss, and pull with an hand, I was sure if I did this for him he would love it."

Jasper was staring intently at Alice as I said that.. I got a mischievous smile and I made eye contact with Alice. She caught on to what I was signaling and winked at me- because she knew now what her plans for Jasper were going to be for later that night.

"I got to his house, he was surprised to see me at his bedroom door. He had been playing a video game alone in his room and enthusiastically invited me play against him but I explained that I had a better idea. I kneeled in front of his bed and started to tug at his athletic pants and he moaned ' Oh God Bella, are you going to blow me? That is so hot, I have thought of you like this so many times.'

I was really turned on but I had never heard of blowing a guy. I didn't want to disappoint him though. I thought to myself, if that is what he really wanted, maybe I would start with that before moving on to give him dome."

Jasper and Alice exchanged a look of disbelief.

"So we removed his pants and I got to work, blowing him. I wasn't sure if I should start gently or forcefully so I kept gauging his reaction. I held his cock in one hand and lightly blew up the length of it. He had his eyes closed so I couldn't tell if that was good. So I angled his cock right in front of my mouth and did the same gentle breath. Nothing. Then I tried to do it forcefully and he opened his eyes to watch what I was doing. He smiled at me and looked like he was waiting.

I spent a good twenty minutes blowing air on and around his dick, also I decided he might be expecting my warm breath on him and I tried that as well. Then I started to get black dots in my vision but he didn't look close to achieving his climax yet and I didn't want to be a total failure.

I gave up on the blow job and decided to go on and give him dome, I thought if he hadn't fantasized about dome before, he would now! I was determined. So I quickly plunged him into my mouth, licked all around and sucked. I brought my mouth all the way against his groin and he totally combusted, into the back of my throat.

I was happy for a split second before I started chocking on the cum then my eyes went completely dark and I passed out, slamming my head against the corner of his bed frame then again on the floor. Apparently I had not regained enough oxygen from all of the blowing. Jacob admitted that he didn't give me mouth to mouth after I passed out because he didn't want to get his cum on his mouth, so he called 911.

Billy rushed home with my dad, who responds to 911 calls, since he was the chief of police; Jake had to explain for my "health and safety" what I was doing before I fell unconscious.

I came to and my dad was interrogating Jacob. An EMT handed me an oxygen mask and eventually a glass of water while he tended to the cut on my head. Billy and the EMT were almost in tears trying not to laugh at my expense, Jacob looked sheepish and my father grounded me for a month and told me that I could not see Jacob or speak to him during that time.

Once I saw Jake again, I had a hard time making eye contact with him until I apologized for failing at the blow job since I knew how much he wanted one. He looked at me confused and said well 'you got to it eventually, I wasn't sure how much more foreplay I could have taken before forcing your mouth onto me, I mean I only lasted a few seconds once you finally started to suck my dick.. I promise I will try last longer next time if you do less foreplay'.

I then stupidly pointed out that it wasn't foreplay, I was blowing him like he asked but then gave up and decided to give him dome.

Jacob's eyes opened wide in understanding and he bellowed in laugher for almost an hour. Then he gave me a big hug and we made out for a bit.

Apparently Jacob explained the misunderstanding to some of his best friends on the reservation and it came back to Billy, Jake's dad, heard one of Jakes friend's Paul joking around by breathing harshly when saying goodbye to Jake one night. Billy started laughing along with Jake and his buddies saying he knew the moment Jake was interrogated by my Dad, that is what had happened.

After all of that I couldn't keep dating Jacob, we tried to keep dating but every time things started to get hot and heavy, and I would exhale hot breath near him he would start laughing a little. It was a mood killer for sure. I mean I love him to death but he will always just be something like a hot sibling to me now.

I mean the whole incident basically cemented my V card to the prime state it is in today."

Alice held up her hand to stop me "before I comment on the whole ordeal did you just say you are a virgin Bella?"

"Yup."

"Me too!" Alice squeaked and hugged me and we both started laughing.

Jasper was staring at Alice with terrified eyes now, but his expression was still off and I could tell that he was shifting uncomfortably to try to hide his hard on. Then Alice danced over to him and sat on his lap, making him blush and avoid eye contact with me.

"Well folks, I think I am going to head to the library for a while, I'll let you two be. And for the record, I may still be a virgin but I have since perfected the art of giving a blow job during my time in college so there is hope for me yet! " I laughed and walked down the stairs to get out of the bar.

I thought I saw a familiar pair of broad shoulders sitting stiffly in the dungeon portion of the down stairs bar, just past the landing. I glanced over again and could tell it was hot Eddie. Shit, I have no idea if he heard that conversation...or even just the part I was saying while I was walking down the stairs. Gahh that would be awkward. But his opinion of me is already so poor that it doesn't even matter. Time to get back to work I guess becuase there is always more reading that has to be done.

Later that week, I was sitting in Constitutional law, in the middle of the lecture hall three rows back from the professor. This was my favorite class because Professor Billy Black taught it. I always tried to be attentive but hot Eddie was in there and sometimes I couldn't hold my self accountable for my day dreaming.

Today was different though. I had worn a comfy Jersey wrap dress in eggplant purple that had delicate gold details throughout the pattern along with some nude pumps and felt pairs of eyes on me all day long. By the time I was in class I was a little on edge but was feeling good about myself. Funny how dressing up can do that to a girl. Professor Black was talking about the Dormant Commerce Clause and I started to get goose bumps and the undeniable urge to look to my right.

Hot Eddie was staring at me. When I made eye contact with him I gasped quietly. He abruptly shut those pretty green eyes and scrunched his eyebrows. The goose bumps went away.

"Edward Cullen, what would be the outcome in a case where a farmer grew wheat to sell but retained and ate a small portion of it?"

Hot Eddie grumbled or cursed under his breath. "Well Professor, I guess that would depend on whether or not there was an aggregate effect on commerce.."

"Mr. Cullen, while that was a nice job of restating the question, if you had thoroughly done the reading you would know the answer. If my lecture bores you so much that you have to close your eyes, please feel free to adequately read the assignments and liven this place up with some discussion."

Professor Black looked to me, Oh shit. "Now, Isabella Swan, can you answer the question Mr. Cullen just posed?"

I thought back to my reading..and remembered the case of Wickard v. Filburn or something.. the outcome of that case was ridiculous. "Yes Professor, the aggregate effect of every farmer keeping wheat or other products for personal use substantially effects interstate commerce so the US government is within its Constitutional power to regulate, as they did in the case of Wickard v. Filburn."

He nodded with a small smile on his face then ambushed the next student with a different socratic style question. His teaching style was a little intense but what other incentive is there to read and understand 100 pages of reading a night, if not the fear of looking like an idiot.

I started to get goosebumps again and let out a small sigh. I looked to my right as hot Eddie's eyes raked over my body then up to my face. My eyes were full of questions and he just stared at me a little dazed then his eyes focused on mine and he turned his attention forward again.

What the heck?

After class ended I was about to walk through the door.

"Bella, will you come up to my office for a bit?"

"Sure Professor Black, I was going to grab some lunch, want me to get you something and meet you up there?"

"That would be great, and when we are not in lecture you can call me Billy like you always have Sweetie"

"Alright Billy, I will get you your favorite and see you in 10."

I strolled out into the hall, headed to the cafe to get fish and chips to go and a tuna wrap for myself. Unfortunately on my way to the cafe I bumped into hot Eddie again, physically bumped. My ability to walk is absurd. This time I felt a shock course through my body and it took everything in me not to offer myself to him and jump into his arms.

"Shit hot Eddie I am so so sorry. If you haven't realized at this point I am a walking disaster. And I know you don't want me, in particular, to touch you, so really I am so sorry." My face lit up in flames so I started to duck away and head over to the cafe. I just called him hot Eddie to his face... didn't I? Damn it!

"Isabella I see that you did not intend to run into me so your apology is accepted. And I prefer Edward not Eddie."

"Sorry Tanya calls you Eddie so I assumed you went by that."

"Tanya does as she pleases despite my preferences."

"Well Edward, in that case I prefer Bella not Isabella. But I need to get going to get Billy and I some lunch."

"Is Billy in our class? I don't think I've met anyone named Billy yet."

"Oh right, yes and no, Professor Black, his first name is Billy. I am going to meet him in his office but I said I would grab lunch first."

"Bella" Edward's eyes got very stormy and cold "that is a dangerous line to walk. I don't know or care what your intentions are but Professor Black seems to have taken quite a liking to you. Don't do something that could jeopardize your position here, something that the Honor's Board would disapprove of."

What the fuck! This guy is such a piece of shit. He just threatened me again to speak with the honors broad, and he is assuming I am some slut who would fuck a professor for an A and he is assuming that sweet Billy Black is some slime ball who would take sexual bribes!

"Edward. You are so very wrong about me and Billy that I almost can't bear to be near you."

Edward just glared at me. " Well that might be true but you should at least pay Jasper his due respect and not act like you are hooking up with one of your professors in front of your boyfriend, or what ever he is to you, your friend with benefits."

I was so mad I had tears in my eyes. I did not even care to set the record straight. Edward didn't deserve any explanation. Fuck that kid.

I walked away and grabbed the food and met Billy up in his office. He saw that I looked distraught and brought me in for a big hug.

"Sweetie, you know your dad would kill me if he thought I wasn't looking out for his little girl. What is troubling you?"

I was looking out the window of his office and I could see Edward outside on the lawn, looking up at us hugging, his face twisted in disgust. "It's nothing Billy, I just am having a hard time with a couple of personalities in this place." I sighed into his arms and gave him one more squeeze then let go and offered him the fish and chips.

"Well this should brighten your day a little. I was just given a deadline to submit an article to the Dartmouth Law Review by mid April so now I am looking for a research assistant, and I normally would ask for a 2L or a 3L but I am only here for this one year and I want to make sure you get some good opportunities and I prefer to work with someone who I trust since I am on such a tight schedule. So what do you say?"

"That would be amazing! Thank you Billy! When do you want me here and what type of research?"

We spent our lunch together discussing what research he was trying to complete and determining a schedule that works for both of us. We decided that I would come in on Monday and Thursday evening for no more than an hour to discuss my progress. Then I would work from home or the library after that for about 10 hours a week.

I packed up my bag and Billy handed me a rectangular piece of paper with clearly printed writing on it.

-Research Assistant: Isabella Swan-

"Bella would you mind sliding that into the name holder on the door on your way out? Just put it under my name."

Billy was so thoughtful. I was honored to be his research assistant and even happier to have my second father with me during this first year of school.

Now, I already whole-heartedly believed that I was the social pariah of the 1L class but after another week went by I could feel people staring at me again, I could hear their whispers.

"I bet you she blew Professor Black to get that position."

"Can you have sex with someone in a wheelchair?"

"No Professor picks 1Ls to do research, what is really going on with them?"

"The way he looks at her was always really weird, if they aren't hooking up yet I would be shocked."

"I heard him call her Sweetie the other day"

"She calls him by his first name, they are probably fuck buddies."

"If she gets an A in Constitutional law, I am going to have the honors board investigate their relationship"

"She is always in his office at weird hours, like around dinner time, why would he stay late unless they were up to no good."

This is so insane. Their accusations were hurtful to me but they could ruin Billy's career.

I couldn't address the entire student body to set the record straight. I wanted to do something to protect both Billy and I. That way when I get my A in Con Law, which will be well deserved, no one will be able to question me.

I called Billy and asked if I could come up for some office hours to discuss a problem I was having. He scheduled me in for 2:30. Which left me some time to gather my thoughts and prepare.

I pulled up Excel on my laptop and started making a spreadsheet. A daily log really. Of everything I was doing at 15 minute intervals. Including how I was spending my free time. It was pretty invasive and I didn't really want to know how much time I spent hanging out with Alice and Jasper when I should have been reading but I have nothing to hide. Plus this will stay private unless the honors board decides to call us in for a hearing and even then- only the honors board staff will see it.

I walked into Billy's office gave him a quick hug then sat across from him.

"Billy, students have been accusing us of fooling around, thinking that I am trying to get an A and wondering why you picked a 1L for research."

He sat there in disgust and shock and looked a little angry.

"Bella, I totally understand if you want me to find a different research assistant so that you are not the center of gossip. I know how much you hate attention. I thought you were dating that boy Jasper? Doesn't that ease everyone's suspicions?"

I laughed humorlessly. "It really just adds to their suspicions, but I am not dating Jasper, he is one of my best friends here though. Anyways I am not going to quit being your assistant, I love working with you and this is a great opportunity. I just have a proposal to cover our bases. It seems a little invasive and it will be a lot of work but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping a log of what you are doing every 15 minutes for this school year. Who you are with and what you are doing- all of that. So that if there is ever a hearing it won't hurt your reputation or my standing as a law student."

"Well that is going to be a lot of work, but I will do it for you Sweetie. You're family and family sticks together after all."

I gave him another hug and a wave and thanked him for being so understanding.

"Jake would be shocked to hear that the students think that. Maybe I should fly him here to set the record straight, you two always had a soft spot for each other." His eyes twinkled in laughter.

"As much as I would love to see Jake I don't want to add to the gossip that I don't deserve the grade I get or anything like that."

"Didn't these students listen in orientation? All of the grading is 100% anonymous. I could not guess who wrote an answer if I tried. Furthermore, the professors here grade the exams for other classes as well as their own class- so that each exam is graded three times and the score is averaged before the grade is submitted to the student. It is impossible for me to give you an undeserved A unless I became a computer hacker and changed it after the fact."

"Well maybe you should mention that in the next Con Law class, to set the record straight for some students."

"Maybe I will. See you later Bella"

I went to the library and printed out some of the excel sheets and placed them in my daily planner. I would need this with me at all times now.

It turns out my 15 minute log made me the most efficient person ever. Mostly because I would feel really guilty after having to write in 5 straight boxes that I was drinking with Alice and Jasper that I would head out and go to the library for at least 10 boxes to make sure I was spending time where I should be. I ended up getting all of my assignments done at a reasonable hour and could go to sleep early or get started on another assignment so that I would free up some of my weekend. It was sort of a blessing in disguise.

Some students took note of my excel sheet- because it was always with me and they thought I was neurotic. I just shrugged my shoulders and would not let them see what I had been writing exactly.

Edward also glanced over one day when I was drinking some coffee and reading in the library and had a questioning look on his face.

"What Edward?"

"Nothing, just curious about this sheet of paper you constantly have in your hand. What is it?"

"It's a time log."

"Why?"

"I find it useful."

"It seems a little intense."

"Edward, you are one to judge, you seem a little intense."

"Why do you have to get straight into personal insults Bella?"

"Sorry Edward, I don't have time for this. I really don't want to write 'bantered with Edward' into the next 15 minute box. I would rather get back to reading my assignment."

"15 minute intervals? That is intense. Bella..." he glanced at the sheet again and looked a little upset.. pensive really. "Have you noticed a pattern about the time you spend with Jasper?"

"huh? I haven't been looking for one. What are you getting at?"

He signed and started to rub his temples. "Once he leaves your side he is cuddling with the little pixie at a local dive bar. She takes him upstairs." His eyes bore into mine, his tone of voice sounded a little cruel but he also seems concerned.

"So you have seen Jasper with Alice?"

"Is that her name? Bella if you knew about her why do you stay with him? They barely hide their affection toward each other." He was disgusted with me, like I had no self respect. I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Who am I to get in the way of true love between my best friends? It's been real Edward. I will see you in class."

I quickly packed all of the things I brought and stormed out. I was headed back to my apartment to be alone. Why does hot Eddie have to assume the worst about me? If he didn't seem like such a dick I might have explained myself more, but he doesn't know me or Jasper at all and tries to throw Jasper under the bus? Then judges me- thinking I am disgusting or have no self respect when I don't respond to his news the way he wanted me to? This is how rumors take hold of groups. I don't want any part in that nonsense. Terrible Tanya and hot Eddie are meant for each other.

Edward grabbed my wrist as I started to walk away. I felt a surge of electricity hum through my body and I glanced down at his hand.

"What Edward?"

"Bella you shouldn't let your boyfriend treat you that way, or your fuck buddie or what ever he is to you."

"He isn't any of those things to me. Gah you are such a douche. If you took the time to get to know Jasper you would know he is madly in love with Alice and has been since the first day of Orientation. You and Tanya really are perfect for each other." I huffed in anger and annoyance and stormed out before Edward could try to stop me.

"I can't believe I fantasize about sucking his dick. Edward is such an asshole." I mumbled on my way out of the library practically slamming the doors behind me.

.

.

* * *

**Let me hear it!**

**Review if you want to knock some sense into Jerkward**

**;)**


	3. cough syrup on the rocks

**Chapter 3: Originally Chapters 11 - 15**

* * *

November turned out to be a nightmare at Dartmouth. The weather was so brisk that I found myself with the flu. Unlike grade school where the flu meant sleeping in, watching movies, and being cozy until you made a full recovery. The flu in law school meant that I was dying slowly inside, sitting in a far corner with Purell so that I wouldn't infect other students and feeling woozy from the sheer amount of meds I was pumping though my body that mixed strangely with caffeine and not a lot of food.

On top of being sick, November was the month where we had to buckle down and start preparing for final exams for our first semester classes. Everyone was stressed out.

I also have not been able to avoid Edward's stares as much as I hoped. Ever since that day in the library near the end of September, Edward hasn't said a word to me directly. Jasper actually yelled at him once at the bar, I am not sure exactly what transpired but Alice told me that Jasper and Edward had words and Alice was about to kick Edward out of the place but Edward stood up, apologized to Jasper and walked right out. She has not seen him there since.

But every time Edward looked at me my body would heat up as if it was channeled to detect him. I had learned to ignore it but today I was loopy on these flu meds and couldn't get myself to care if I was caught starring at him. My face was resting on my hand and I angled my whole body to him tiredly. I looked right back at him and his eyes widened. I smiled a little at that before my eyes got heavy and I fell asleep.

I was having a pretty active dream where I imagined Edward's hands all over me. I dreamt that he ran all of his fingers through my hair and kissed me passionately then laid me down, removed the dress I was apparently wearing and went to town on my girly parts.

I woke up, stunned that I would dream of something like that during class. Fuck this flu. The guy closest to me, Mike, was glancing in my direction and thew a wink my way before scribbling down his number and pushing me a small note.

I was shocked. What had I done in my sleep to get that reaction? I glanced at my watch and saw that 10 whole minutes had gone by. I peeked up to look at Edward and he had a faint blush on his face and his eyes were full of curiosity.

Dear lord.

This cannot be good.

Another thirty minutes passed and class ended. I put my head down on the table in defeat. I was about to pull myself out of the chair when I felt someone tapping on my shoulder.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"So I know you have something going on with Jasper but I was wondering if you would be interested in going out to dinner Friday? Or maybe we could just hang out at my place?"

I looked up to see Mike, a cute blonde kid who seemed a little stupid at times but good natured, looking down at me hopefully.

"Sorry Mike but I am not really looking for anything." He looked so disappointed that I felt bad. "Maybe you and I could grab a coffee once I get over this forsaken flu and hang out as friends." He just looked at me strangely and nodded.

"That would be fine, let me know once you feel better. But are you sure you don't want something else for us? You were basically whispering to me during class, moaning that you wanted something more, begging me to flatten my tongue on you." Mike had a bold look on his face and was looking really turned on, he rubbed my shoulder and whispered in my ear " I almost obliged you in class if Cullen hadn't stared me down. But I am more than willing to help you with your problem Bella, call me if you change your mind."

I sighed and dropped my head back down onto the desk. The last think I wanted was for Mike to be interested in me. First of all he is cute but no. Mentally, he didn't do anything for my girly parts. Second, he is in a pretty serious relationship with this girl Jessica Stanley, who is one of the idiots who follows Tanya around and I don't care to get intertwined into that group of people.

Apparently being doped up on meds and resting my head on the desk was a bad idea because I was startled awake when a huge guy sat next to me and dropped his case book onto the table.

"Eeeeek!" I looked around frantically for the source and saw a handsome guy smiling at me, dimples showing proudly in all their glory.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were asleep and didn't mean to scare you! You're not in this class usually. How long have you been in this room?" The man started laughing a little. I just looked at him confused.

"I was here for con law and I must have fallen asleep." I glanced down at my watch, about three hours had gone by. I looked around in dread. "My name is Bella by the way, what is yours?"

"I'm Emmett, nice to meet you Bella." He held his hand out to shake, I have it a weak squeeze.

"Can I ask you a question, do you happened to know if there are any classes between the 11 AM Con Law class and this class?"

Emmett let out a bellowing laugh. "Oh Sleeping Bella, there were two classes in here. 2L Trusts and Estates and 3L Professional Responsibility. You are welcome to stay here with me for Commercial Transactions but might I suggest you head back to your place and get some sleep, you look like you don't feel well. And if I didn't have my Rosie I would ask for your address to make sure you woke up from that sleep eventually, but alas, I can't be your prince charming to kiss you awake in a few days. Maybe you should text your boyfriend and have him come check on you tomorrow."

"Good advice, Prince Charming. I will be leaving now. And Emmett I don't have a boyfriend so I will need to settle with texting my best friends. I am glad to have met you though!" I started laughing " You and your Rosie should come to my friend Alice's bar sometime and we should all hang out."

He agreed and bid me farewell. Told me to watch out for rogue sewing machines on my walk home. I just laughed and smiled. He seemed awesome.

I stumbled my way out into the cold streets and saw Edward getting into terrible Tanya's car. I am sure I was all bleary eyed and crazy looking. I probably had a hand print on my face from falling asleep on my arm. Edward looked at me sadly and I pulled my coat tightly to my body and started to walk past him.

"Hey Bella, are you feeling okay?" Edward angled himself toward me, his back to the entrance of the car.

"Eddie.. why are you talking to her? She's a bitch, get into the car and shut the door so it can stay warm in here!"

I looked at him again and shook my head no. Because I was not feeling okay. Then gave a slight wave goodbye and continued to walk toward my apartment.

The car door slammed shut and I heard foot steps coming up behind me.

"Bella?"

I stopped walking and he basically plowed into me, I just about collapsed due to the meds and my lethargy and he threw his arms around my waist to keep me up. We were in an awkward position now. My ass was pulled flush against his crotch and I was bent forward and he started to pull my body back so I would be upright. By the time he was done my back was leaning against his chest and my head was tempted the lay back on his strong shoulder.

"Damn these meds." I grumbled " Do they make something more appropriate for underfed, over caffeinated and stressed law students?"

Edward chucked quietly and seemed to snap out of some daze and released my body but not totally, he kept a hand in the middle of my back to make sure I could walk straight. "Bella, sorry for running into you, what medications are you on?"

"Eh like four different ones, cough syrup, a day time flu, a night time flu and excedrin for day long headaches"

"Maybe you should take it easy for the next few days and focus on getting healthy."

"Why Edward, so that you and all the other gunners in the class will get a chance to take my A from me. You would love that wouldn't you?"

Edward chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

"Bella, you know we all think you are the gunner right?"

I humphed. No way.

"Seriously Bella, with your spread sheet, doing practice tests before school started, always having the right answers even if you aren't volunteering, being a 1L doing research, that is what the class thinks."

Weird. I guess that makes sense, but half of my study habits were due to the other students making my life more difficult- forcing me to come up with the excel sheet.

"Sorry Bella, I didn't want to insult you again. I was concerned about you is all. You really look like your dead on your feet. Can I walk you home? It would ease my mind some."

"It's okay. Sure you can walk me home. We are about half way there now."

Edward basically steered me home, I rode the elevator again up to the second floor and his eyes shown in amusement.

"Don't judge me, I'm ill."

"It's okay Bella, I just didn't take you as a person who used shortcuts. But when you're sick anything goes really." He smiled down at me and helped me out of the elevator.

Wait. He smiled! It was beautiful. His eyes were carefree. His teeth were sparkly white, one corner of his mouth lifted a little higher than the next and he made me remember exactly how hot Edward was. I felt my whole body flush and I smiled back.

"What is going on exactly in that head of yours?"

I giggled a little. "Edward you don't know how much I have wanted to see you smile. If I knew catching the flu would have brought this on it would have saved me a lot of grief in class."

Oh shit, I was rambling with Edward. I wonder if I was reading the instructions right on my flu medicine. It said four pills every two hours right? My head was heavy with sleepiness and I was starting to feel woozier.

"Here Bella, show me your room, why don't you lay down. And if you don't mind me asking, why did you say that my smiling would save you some grief in class?" His eyes danced in humor but he looked concerned again about how I was feeling.

I squeezed his hand and had him follow me to my room where I plopped down on the squeaky bed springs. "I would tell you Edward but I don't want to jeopardized what ever is going on between you and Tanya, I see enough of her as is. Thank you for walking me home.' My legs still dangled off the side of the bed but my body fell back and my eyes were heavy again.

"Bella what does that have to do with Tanya?"

I whispered dreamily. "If Tanya knew how much I have wanted to give you head just to see you relax and smile, she would probably feel really threatened by me. I don't want her to have any feelings toward me at all. And as much as I don't like her I don't want to be a home wrecker." I squeezed his hand again and released it.

Edward was totally silent. My eyes were closed now but I felt the heat of his stare on me and I moaned. I felt his cool hand run over my forehead and heard him gasp in surprise. He shook my shoulder a little.

"Bella wake up, I think you may have a high fever. Do you have a doctor around here yet?"

I moaned and turned my head to one side to signal no. That was clear right? I fell asleep again.

"Bella, beautiful, wake up. I am going to call my dad and see if he will come over to check on you. Maybe you should sit up?"

I felt my body being pulled back onto the bed more. I rose up my arms and started to pull off my shirt. I was hot I guess but I was also in some sort of delusional state where I thought a man placing me on a bed meant we were heading in a sexy direction.

Cool hands held both of my wrists down and I believe I heard Edward grumble " As much as I would enjoy seeing you shirtless, I would rather my dad not see you like that. I am not going to take advantage of you and I don't want him to think that I did. So leave your clothes on Bella."

He continued to pull my body onto the bed until I was propped up against the back board. I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Edward, why are you keeping me awake, what are you still doing here?"

He signed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Bella you seem a lot more sick that I thought you were. I am staying here until my dad gets here to check you out."

I moaned and looked up at Edward who was absolutely glorious, standing beside my bed. He looked a little incredulous at me and mumbled, "What I wouldn't give to know what is going on inside your head".

I giggled and he tried to smile at me. "Edward is your dad as sexy as you are? What are your true intentions with me?" I giggled and closed my heavy eyes again.

I woke up when I felt something sticking into my ear. I started laughing a little " You missed!" I reached my hand over, grabbed the long cold object and kissed the tip of it before trying to put it in my mouth. "This is where you should be Edward, right where I have wanted you all year"

A gentle voice called out to me " Bella my name is Carlisle Cullen, I am a medical doctor at a local urgent care clinic and Edward's father. I am trying to take your temperature so you need to take that out of your mouth. Will you let me check the temperature in your ear so we can see if you have a high fever as Edward suspects?"

I froze. Huh?

"Edward why don't you go get her some water and help her to hold the cup and take some sips."

"Sure Dad" Edward sounded embarrassed and conflicted and I could hear him shuffle out of the room.

"That boy seems pretty crazy about you miss Swan. I haven't heard from him really since he started law school. He has been so wrapped up in his studies. But I had to come to see you because he sounded very upset that his friend was so under the weather. I have never seen him look so stricken."

I moaned and opened my eyes to look at Carlisle, I was confused by his statement.

Carlisle was heavenly to look at. Neat blonde hair, sparkly grey eyes, strong chiseled features and a kind smile, he looked to be maybe 45 but his body could be confused for a 20 year old, he was yummy.

"Wow" I whispered after taking a look at my doctor "good looks run in the family."

Carlisle chuckled.

The next thing I knew two strong arms were grasping my hands around a cup and bringing the cup up to my lips. I ran my tongue along the edge of the cup and tasted the sweet water on my lips. I took a few greedy sips, I was grasping the cup alone now but messed up and it tumbled out of my hands. Water poured down my collarbone soaking my shirt and a cup of my bra then it trickled down my belly and pooled at the top of my pants.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have let go, Bella I am going to grab some paper towels."

I felt a slight pressure on my neck, then my chest. I felt my shirt being lifted slightly and the skin underneath being patted dry. Then the pressure went lower to the waist of my pants and patted across my hips. My khaki's were lifted slightly and the paper-towel swiped across my waste trying to dry off the skin there. I shuddered and the pressure of the paper-towel stayed where it was, which was halfway under my pants resting on my left hipbone.

I brought my hand up to my damp breast, started kneading it and moaned out Edward's name. I heard his breathing pick up near to me. With my left hand I tugged his hand down from my waist and placed it where I needed him most. Between the apex of my thighs. I rolled my hips into his hand and he started to pull away.

"No Edward, please I need you there. Please touch me." I started moaning.

"Beautiful Bella" he whispered then gripped my pussy and started it rub up and down, his middle finger finding my slit and adding extra pressure.

I gripped my chest and started tugging at my nipple and was gasping his name.

His hand froze and released his hold on me. I felt my lip pout and I sighed in disappointment. My eyes peeled open and met his.

"I'm sorry Bella, I don't want this." He strolled out of the room and shut the door quietly.

I heard him talking to his dad outside in the hall.

"What do you think dad, is Bella okay, does she have to go to the hospital?"

"Edward, she had a temperature of 101.8. She needs someone to watch after her"

" I can't stay here any more, she is driving me crazy."

My heart started to ache when I heard that. I know we don't get along in school very well but his dad basically just told him I needed Edward there and Edward basically just told his dad that I was too annoying to help anymore. This is so shitty. I am such an idiot. I started to cry a little and my headache got unbearable until I slumped to the side and fell asleep.

I woke up again to Alice petting my hair back and humming something soothing.

"Alice, when did you get here?" I was still very groggy.

"Honey I have been here for the last 5 hours or so. Jasper came by to see you last night and spoke with a doctor that was here. He stayed the night with you and called me in the morning to see if I could watch you while he went to class to take notes for you."

" Oh Alice you guys didn't have to do that, shit who do you have working in the bar then? Im sorry to be such a burden."

"It's okay Bella. I am worried about you, how did you let yourself get so sick? The bar is covered, I had some extra money and hired a local girl, Rose. So she is covering the place while I'm gone."

I nodded at her then curled up into her side and fell back asleep. Thank goodness that I have people in my life that I don't annoy to death. Alice and Jasper are the greatest.

On Sunday afternoon someone knocked softly on my bedroom door and asked to be allowed to enter.

I mumbled, face down on my pillow "Come on in."

Carlisle was standing in front of me, in all of his medical glory, smiling at me but still looking concerned.

"Since when do doctors make house calls, not that I don't appreciate you coming by." I was still belly down but had turned my face toward the door.

"Well Bella we do things a little differently around here, especially where my son's friends are concerned."

I put my face back down on the pillow and suppressed an eye roll. Then I pushed my arms up and flopped over onto my back.

"I am surprised Edward would say he and I are friends. He can't stand me."

Carlisle just laughed. "Edward is a hard person to get to know. When I first met him, it took me a few months before I could get him to make eye contact with me. He warmed up to Esme right away though, I think the fact that she learned all his favorite foods on the first day they met- then proceeded to make them for him each meal might have pushed that relationship along." He smiled kindly.

"I don't understand, wasn't he a newborn when you first met him? It's not your fault your nipples can't be milked. You are Edward's Dad afterall."

"Oh I'm sorry I assumed Edward had explained some of his background to you. For starters I am his Dad and, Edward, he is my pride and joy. But Esme and I did not adopt him until he was about 8 years old. We were also his God parents. I will let Edward fill you in on the rest when he is ready but Bella I am really here to check in on you and see how you are feeling."

I nodded solomely. Poor Edward. Thank God he has such a nice father to take care of him and love him. I can't imagine switching families. That must have been so hard for a little eight year old boy. Aw eight year old hot Eddie must have been such a cutie with his messy bronze hair and curious green eyes...

"Well Doc, I am not dizzy or woozy any more. My chest feels sore and body aches some and feels a little stiff from lying in bed but I think I might just survive this flu."

"I am sure you will Bella, you look much better. Once you are feeling up to it you should probably do some stretches, maybe soak in the tub to try to release some of your muscles."

Now your talking Doc. I tried not to smile.

"And your head seems to be on straighter today." he started chuckling. "I was looking forward to another ego boost but I much prefer to see you happy and healthy" He gave me a little wink.

I blushed profusely as I started to remember all of the ways I was basically hitting on Edward's Dad the last time he was over.

"I know you said you were looking forward to that, but I am truly sorry if I said anything inappropriate to you. I can't say that I wasn't being myself but I remember losing all sense of inhibition. And I shouldn't be allowed to speak without a verbal filter. I really hope that I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"Sweetie, I work around morphine induced patients for a living and often come home with ripped scrubs and small bruises from being grabbed. Your innocent compliments are welcomed compared to what I am used to."

Then I remembered Edward's hands patting my body dry then rubbing my core. Fuck. I put his hands there, grabbed him like his father's patients grabbed Carlisle. No wonder I was driving him crazy and he could no longer stand to be in my company. I groaned internally.

"Thanks Doc. Would you mind apologizing to Edward for me too, if you see him before I do. I know I crossed some line he didn't want me to. He probably hates me now."

"I will pass on your message but I can't imagine you capable of making Edward hate you."

I just shook my head. If you only knew Carlisle.

"Well thank you again for coming by, is there anything else I should be doing to try to make a full recovery?"

Carlisle strolled over to me. "May I?"

I nodded, unsure of what he was going to do.

He started to rub the sides of my throat gently by firmly. "Well your lymphnodes are very swollen..."

He picked up his medical bag and placed it on the bed, then took the ear thermometer out. "Bella I am going to take your temperature, do not try to put this back in your mouth." He threw me a wink and chuckled.

I blushed hard. Oops I remember that too.

"Your temperature is still high but has improved, your at 99.8. Still a little sick sweetie."

I huffed in annoyance. "I don't have time for sick" I threw a pout and leaned my head back against the head board and glared at the ceiling.

"I know you are frustrated but you just need to give your body some time, possibly some different medications too. Do you mind if I listen to your chest with my stethoscope?"

I tried to focus on the present but I immediately started having wild fantasies about Dr./Patient scenarios between Carlisle and I and had to bite back a moan.

"Yeah sure,"my voice shook out of nerves "if you think that will get me healthy sooner". Then I closed my eyes to regain my focus before looking at him again and giving him the nod.

Carlisle smiled at me and put the ear buds in his ears his hand slipped expertly under my shirt. The cold metal of the stethoscope made me gasp. " Okay Bella, take a deep breath and then exhale slowly."

I did.

He frowned.

"Again"

I did.

He frowned again and slid the stethoscope over my left boob, his wrist was pressed against my bra and my boob. I had to suppress another moan.

"Again"

I inhaled loudly and exhaled.

"Alright Bella, can you sit up for me?"

I obliged and he took his hand out from under the front of my shirt, gently rubbing against my breast while doing so and then slid his hand up the back of my shirt. I felt breathless for a moment.

"Again"

I inhaled and exhaled.

We repeated this a few more times. Carlisle looked at me sadly.

"You, my dear, might have pneumonia or bronchitis, I can hear your lungs struggling with some fluid. I am going to write you a prescription and you should get started on it as soon as possible. The winters here only get colder. With either of those illnesses you will want to make sure to stay out of the cold."

I nodded solemnly.

"I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news Bella." Carlisle leaned down and gave me a strong hug, cuddling his body to mine.

"If I wasn't happily married and was a few years younger, I would do everything I could to cheer you up sweetheart. But alas, it's not my place." He threw me a flirty wink and I just about died. This man is so sexy. "I am going to let Edward know what's going on with you so that he can contact me again if you are doing poorly. I also put my card on your fridge so you can get in touch with me if you need to. Get some rest." Then he took his leave.

I heard him in my hall way calling someone on a cell phone in a hushed voice.

"Yes Edward,  
she is doing alright,  
she will be fine.  
Just needs some medicine.  
Yes.  
Either Pneumonia or bronchitis as well as the flu.  
Yes I listened to her chest.  
I know, son.  
Don't go all cave man on your well intentioned father.  
Yes, she is very beautiful and tempting.  
Maybe you should come see her before another suitor picks her up..."

Then he was too far away for me to hear the rest of the conversation. Oh well. I was satisfied with what I had heard. Maybe Edward does like me to some extent. Unfortunately I now have a crush on the hot Doctor and hot Eddie, this is going to make for some interesting sessions in the tub. Might as well get to it now. I can't remember if I showered at all in the last four days.

I forgot that people had been in and out of my previously unknown apartment over the last couple days. I did not even check to see if the front door was locked. I thought it was. It was not.

I had drawn a bubble bath and put my iPod on my classical mix. I lit a nice fuchsia candle and shut off the lights.

I started my relaxation session imagining the sexy Doctor continuing with his examination from before. Running my hands over my naked chest. Pulling my nipples and measuring the weight of my breasts. Then my hands felt their way down my body and I started to caress my core a little before plunging a finger inside my pussy. I did that a few times, imagining that Carlisle was doing a thorough body exam. Then I decided to take an unusual venture... I pulled my finger out and slipped it into my ass, in and out a few times, then I wiggled it around, hmm not sure how I feel about this invasion. But I was imagining that the sexy Doctor was watching all of this intently to see if I was in tip top shape to present to his son. I bought my other palm to my core and started pressing against my clit and moaned.

Instantly, I remembered a similar sensation from my moment with Edward the other day and pretended that I passed his sexy Dad's inspection and Edward picked up where his father left off. I removed my finger from my ass and started rubbing my clit with renewed vigor. I was staring off at the candle that was lit and thought I heard people talking.

The bathroom shares a wall with the apartment next to me, and I had never heard voices from there before but it doesn't surprise me really. My ipod changed to the next song, Queen's Bicycle Race, and I became for frantic for a release.

I know what others would tell me at this exact juncture; Bicycle Race is not classical... but really all of their harmonies and choir like singing really flows best with my classical playlist and not so much with my country or rap playlists. Sometimes I imagine this song playing during a spin class to justify my choice. Surly if Queen had a cyclist composer waving a stick around at the other band-mates that would be enough to qualify for the genre.

I pulled the removable shower head down, drained the tub some, and put the shower head to work while I plunged my fingers in and out of my pussy. "Ughh Edward. You are so fucking sexy, right there please don't stop again. Moreee." I continued to have the water pulse against my core, up and down. Then brought it really close to my clit. I was panting like a total whore- I was so worked up. Then in an instant I finally came and gasped Edward's name loudly.

The voices I had heard faintly before stopped almost immediately following my climax, I noted that point by did not really pay much attention.

I shut off the shower head. Relaxed back into the hot water in the tub and rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. After a few minutes I stepped out of the tub, dried off and slipped into my comfy indigo silk robe.

I silenced the iPod, brushed my teeth and applied some moisturizer to my entire body and walked toward the kitchen. I had worked up an appetite.

On the way to the kitchen I strolled through the living room and screamed. Edward was staring at me, looking like he was ready to attack me. Jasper was next to him, red in the face and slightly angry. My nipples hardened through my robe at the site of Edward.

"Holy Shit... how long have you guys been here?"

"I am really sorry Bella, I came over here to check on you and drop off your notes from class this week. This jackass got here right before I did."

I glanced over to Edward, hoping he would say it was just a few seconds ago.. please please please. If anyone up there is doing favors please this is all I ask. Let him have been somewhere else other then my apartment when I was still in the tub. Please...

"Bella..." he looked torn and his voice was all gravely. He exchanged a glance with Jasper. "We have been here long enough to hear you scream my name when you came in the shower".

"Shit." What do I do? How do I make this moment okay, not so fucking awkward... My heart beat was thundering in my ears.

My hell filled moment of embarrassment ended sooner than I expected. Sean Paul's Temperature started to blast through the apartment. I stood now in confusion, the ringtone was blaring from his pocket.

Edward grumbled and looked away from me while reaching down for his phone.

"Hi.

I know, I will be there in a few minutes.

I had to do some errands.

I was dropping off a prescription for Bella Swan.

My dad made me come by to get some meds to her.

Because she is sick.

I called my dad because she didn't have a doctor around here and didn't look well the other day.

You know that isn't true..

I don't care about her."

Ouch Edward. I looked to the floor and started to get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach like I was going to puke. I could feel that my face was flaming red in shame.

Edward's conversation continued, ignorant of the emotions running across my features.

"I'm sorry that I am going to be late but I will make it up to you.

You too Tanya. "

Edward sighed and started pinching the bridge of his nose then he hung up.

I was looking at him in horror.

He glanced at me and reached over to the table next to my couch and picked up a drug store bag.

"Here Bella. My dad said you needed to start taking these right away. So you should read the instructions and probably start tonight. I have to go, my girlfriend has been waiting for me for the last 15 minutes to take her out." He handed the bag to me and avoided looking at me again, just stormed out the door.

"Bella..." Jasper started toward me cautiously.

I couldn't look at him. "Oh my God, Jasper. I am so embarrassed. I don't even know what to say." I gave a small sob and sat on the couch tucking my legs beside me.

I just stared at the wall. I don't know why it was so shocking to hear that he didn't care about me. That he was dating Tanya. But I had just masturbated to an image of him (and his Dad) and he heard me! What the fuck is wrong with me?

Tears stung at my eyes and my lungs started aching.

"Darlin... it's okay."

I glanced up at Jasper and he was looking at me with so much love and pity. Tears started to push their way out of my eyes and pour down my cheeks and I struggled to keep sobs in my chest.

He immediately sat next to me and folded me into his arms and let my tears fall into his shoulder. I was ignoring the fact that I was in a flimsy silk robe that was dangerously close to untying. I knew it was the last thing on Jasper's mind. Then I had the sinking feeling that my state of attire would probably be the last thing on most guys minds. Maybe I never grew out of my ugly stage after all.

I gave a few more small sobs before my chest started hurting so much that I couldn't suppress a cough. Well with pneumonia or bronchitis or whatever was plaguing my heath, it turned in to a pretty ridiculous coughing fit.

Jasper had to let me go. He got up and stood behind the couch then started to rub my shoulders.

"Bella, I am going to read what these meds say and see if you can take them right now."

He opened the bag and declared that I should take two pills now and another set again in four hours. He brought me a glass of water and the pills and set them in my hands. Then pulled out his cell phone.

"Hi Ali.

Um that would be the sound of Bella.

Both, yes coughing and crying.

If you can come over here I think that would be best.

Love you sugar."

He glanced my way and hung up the phone.

"Darlin'... Alice is coming to see you too, she is only a couple minutes from here. Edward is an idiot for not seeing what is right in front of him. I know you are embarrissed but if I had not met Alice and that was my name you were moaning..." he looked me straight in the eyes and combed his fingers through his hair. "Nothing in the world would have prevented me from joining you in that bathroom."

I looked up at him in disbelief. We sat there in silence as his words sunk in.

"Jasper, you don't need to say those things for my benefit. He probably thinks I am a loser and a creep. And I don't attract him at all. Remember that time he thought I grabbed his butt and yelled at me not to touch him, he looked at me then like I was the most disgusting person on earth.

Obviously I didn't turn down any modeling contracts to come to law school, I know what I have to offer this world and apparently it isn't something that Edward Cullen is interested in. Or something that he cares about for that matter."

Thinking of the sharp words he spoke into the phone stabbed me in the chest again and I just closed my eyes and kept crying. I can't believe I thought he might be attracted to me. That I told him I wanted to suck his dick, that I put his hand on my crotch. I know I was loopy at the time but I don't know how I am going to be able to face him after this.

In my distress I had not realized that Alice had come in to hear my little speech to Jasper.

"Bella, sweetie, it's okay, everything will work out. Edward is a jerk. You are smart and beautiful and make the world a happier place. If he doesn't see that then he doesn't deserve any of your attention." Alice had kneeled in front of me, holding both of my hands and resting her forearms on my legs.

"Really Bella. I mean it. We love you and don't want you to be sad. And just because you didn't turn down any modeling contracts doesn't mean you couldn't have picked up a few if you tried." She threw me a playful wink.

"Alice, I appreciate what you are doing but nothing will get me over my embarrassment. I am such a loser."

Alice closed her eyes and a tiny smile ghosted over her lips. She looked at me and said "You have three options: Own up to what happened and see if you can get Edward to see the light. Pretend it never happened and ignore Edward. Or become his fantasy and just pretend nothing embarrassing happened while doing everything in your power to prevent Edward from forgetting what he heard and saw."

"He didn't see anything Alice, I was in the bathroom alone getting off to my fantasy about him and shouting his name. He was in the living room."

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Bella how did you learn that he was in the living room?"

" I saw him there."

"And he saw you when you came into the living room, right?"

"Right...?"

"Dressed like this."

She waved her hand like a game show assistant, signaling my appearance from head to toe.

"Any mans wet dream. I can basically see all of the curves of your body under that pretty silk robe. You hair is in wet tendrils over your shoulders making you look exotic. And you probably came out flushed and looking freshly fucked. I am sure he will not forget that anytime soon. Right Jasper."

Jasper tried to avoid eye contact with me and nodded.

Alice just laughed. "Jasper, it is no secret you think Bella is sexy. Now is not the moment to deny that you think that. I am not offended that you think so. Bella, even I think you are sexy. In fact, if I was still in my experimental stage I would have disrobed you by now and we would be having a lot more fun."

Jasper made that face again.

I couldn't hold back a giggle.

His face flushed pink, his mouth was slightly ajar and his eyebrows were up higher then I thought possible. He did not even try to hide his erection. I couldn't help thinking that his dick must be enormous by the way it filled out his pants down to his mid thigh.

"Fuck Alice. What I would give to be a fly on the wall during a sexual experiment between you and Bella. You girls are going to be the death of me." He looked like he was trying not to jump on top of both of us and force our mouths together.

I killed the strange moment with another coughing fit that left me dizzy.

"Ali and Jazz. You two are my best friend here. Thank you for trying to cheer me up. I almost believe that you guys want me to join some kind of threesome with you." I laughed to lighten the mood and the two of them exchanged an awkward glance.

"But you don't need to keep stroking my ego. I will be okay. It was my mistake. I will never jack of to thoughts of Edward again, out loud. Who knows, maybe over winter break I will try the dating scene around here, or just shack up with you two hahah. I really should go get some rest and try to sleep off this nonsense. Love you guys."

Alice smiled at me but her eyes were full of questions. "We love you too Bella, call me when you wake up in the morning. In the mean time get some rest and think about which of the three choices you want to go with."

I asked them to lock the door on their way out, headed to bed and they left the apartment,

Once I get over this sickness, law school is going to be hellish if I run into Edward or Tanya. It is going to be unbearable if I run into both of them.

* * *

_**Keep letting me hear what you think about the story so far!**_

_**xoxo**_


	4. free clothes

**Chapter 4: Originally Chapters 16 - 18**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and I was still feeling pretty bad. I picked up my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Alice, hey good morning

Yeah I am improving but not doing great.

I thought more about what you said.

I am going to go with option three.

I am going to pretend it never happened but try to turn it into something positive.

Yeah, haha exactly, I am going to try to become his fantasy, like a siren.

I am going to need a LOT of help I imagine since he has been avoiding me like the plague.

Oh haha sure or avoiding me like I am really a siren.

Talk to you soon."

Huh Alice made an interesting point, if Edward is avoiding me because I am like a siren that would mean that he is attracted to me but thinks coming closer would be dangerous. If that could explain his behavior toward me I would be thankful I think, I could show him that dangerous isn't always a bad thing.

I quickly showered and put on a fresh pair of PJs. I need to get to the laundromat in the very near future its been over a month and my drawers are almost empty.

I shuffled into the kitchen and made some breakfast, finally settling at the small kitchen table with my books. I may be skipping school today but I can't afford to be a slacker. I spent the rest of the day attempting to catch up with my assigned reading and looking over the notes Jasper brought me.

By Tuesday I started to feel the effects of the new medication and I felt like I could handle going to school even if I wasn't 100%.

I only found enough motivation to pull on some sweatpants and a hoodie and some funny little moccasins that Jake got me so I would think of him.

I split my hair into french braid pigtails and applied the bare minimum for make up aka, tinted moisturizer and mascara. Next I pulled on a pea-coat while wearing the sweatshirt hood on my head then letting it relax back over the coat. Carlisle told me to be weary of the cold weather so I don't want to take any chances today.

I threw on some gloves, grabbed my book bag and started the short walk to the law school.

I was a little warm when I first entered the school due to my walk and all of my layers but I just pulled off the pea-coat and presumed I would cool down shortly.

I walked into my Property class and plopped down next to Jasper.

"Hey Darlin, glad to see you out and about! How are you feeling?"

"Thanks Jasper, I am feeling better, not 100% though" then my voice dropped into a whisper. " I am still not over the Edward debacle so if you see me trying to escape for any reason just assume I am a lost cause and don't try to prevent it. I am not ready to face him."

Jasper nodded sadly, "I can do that."

More students started to file into Property and I began to regret my outfit. In fact, I had swamp ass. I was sweating profusely and I was positive if I stood up there would be a puddle of sweat absorbed into my grey sweatpants, outlining the granny panties I tossed on this morning.

"I thought I had kicked the fever completely, but now I am not so sure. Is it 100 degrees in here?" I asked Jasper rhetorically.

"Close to it actually, they turned the heat on in the law school but we were warned yesterday that it wasn't working right over the weekend and some rooms were overcompensating to try to bring the entire law school up to a balmy 75. With the weather outside hanging just above 30 that leaves this lecture hall's heaters working pretty hard to heat up the other parts of the building."

"Working pretty hard like 100 degrees? Holy shit it is so hot in here. Gah, Jasper I wish you warned me."

"Sorry Bells it slipped my mind, plus I really didn't expect to see you back so soon." He gave me an easy smile.

I was starting to get a little light headed and knew that I had to change my outfit, but there is no way. I was explicitly warned by Carlisle to stay warm and had not even considered the possibility that I would feel hot today. I had even checked the forecast to determine how many layers to put on.

"I don't know if I can stay, it is just too hot."

The professor, James Ralls, walked in just as I was about to leave and find somewhere that wouldn't cause my fever to return.

"Bella Swan, glad to see that you have decided to come to class this week. I was nervous you gave up on me and on Property law. Plus if you had missed this class again you would have been curved down for surpassing the absence allowance." He gave me a hard stare then smiled and addressed the entire class.

"Students, you have done well so far, we have about 4 more subjects to touch on before the final exam that we should cover partially in this class and partially in Thursday's class. Then next Tuesday we will have an optional review session where you should be prepared to bring any questions you might have."

He clapped and strolled up to the front row of students and began leering down to them. "Lets get started."

"Jasper..." I whispered.

"Hey Jasper"... waiting, he was ignoring me.

"Jazzzz" a small smile adorned his mouth and he gave me a sideways glance.

"What Bells?"

" I can't leave now, but I am too hot to stay." I looked at him frantically.

He just nodded at me, and kept taking notes.

".. you wouldn't happen to have a spare shirt in your locker downstairs or something cooler I could put on?"

"No Bella, sorry."

"You wouldn't happen to be wearing an undershirt, underneath your dress shirt, would you?" I am desperate.

Jasper raised one eyebrow, shook his head no, then kept on taking diligent notes.

Well he seems pretty distracted; maybe I will take off my sweatshirt during class then throw it on again at the very end before anyone notices, then run outside to cool off. This plan seems legitimate. Okay. I am going for it...

I started to peel off my humid sweatshirt and the relief was immediate. Good thing I wasn't naked under the hoodie or I would be totally trapped in here, I would have had to keep it on and I can guarantee you I would have passed out. Although the alternative, what I am actually wearing under this- is not much better. Anyways I gave a satisfied moan feeling the air rush to my body, providing some much needed ventilation.

Jasper looked at me through the corner of his eye when I moaned, his expression was full of curiosity. Then he stopped taking notes. Placed his pen on the table and turned his head completely to face me. He looked shocked and amused.

"Bells..."

"Shh Jazz don't draw attention to it"

"Okay," he said quietly "but, what are you wearing Darlin?" I have never seen him look more confused in my life.

"One of my pledge tank tops, from a sorority I didn't make it into in college. I went through the hazing process and failed but kept the T-Shirt as proof of my struggles."

"Why!" He whispered harshly.

Then it began.

Jasper started to shake in his seat.

And he snorted. Like a pig.

I turned my head so fast to look at him and give him a death glare to stop, please no one look at me, Dear lord.

"Shush Jazz" I narrowed my eyes at him.

His shoulders started to rise up and down and he was holding a hand over his belly, the other hand was flat on the table like he was trying to hold on for dear life.

He snorted again, twice. Then slapped his hand over his nose and mouth and pinched his nose.

I should be furious with him, but I have never seen him laugh this hard. I not could help but find it amusing. A smile tugged at the corners of my lips and a laughed the dinkiest laugh - you know the one where you exhale through your nose?

He should not have even heard my little nose huff but he did and it was too much for him to handle. It only encouraged Jasper to keep laughing.

His body started to convulse in a fit of laughter. He squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched his nose. Then he glanced over at me and saw my smile and he took such a huge influx of air that one would think he hiccupped if they couldn't see what he was doing.

I deadpanned for a moment.

I cannot laugh. I cannot. I slapped my hand over my mouth and started shaking silently due to his outburst. And I gave a quick little inhale of breath. But it happened to be so perfectly coordinated with Jaspers backwards hiccup that we exchanged another glance and fell into hysterics. Bouncing in our chairs trying desperately not to guffaw and finally inhaling sharply when we couldn't hold our breath anymore. Time and time again we were shaking in laughter, totally silent, and then we would both inhale at the same time and it would start right back up again.

Tears strolled down my eyes and my face was beat red. Jasper didn't look any better.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Whitlock. What is going on back there? Settle down or leave. Ms. Swan I suggest you settle down because you can't afford to miss this class again, Mr. Whitlock, you have a choice of either option." Then Professor Ralls paused and looked at me strangely.

"Ms. Swan.. are you naked?"

Every. Single. Person. turned around to look at me. The room was dead silent but it was short lived.

"No sir.." I started shaking with laughter and Jasper snorted and lost the battle with holding it in and started cackling out the most obnoxious laugh I have ever heard mixed in with his charming southern twang.

His laugh caught me so off guard and I also failed to hold in my laugh. But it was my most secret and embarrassing man laugh- like you might have heard on Bevis and Butthead. The laugh that I don't do in polite company. The laugh that only my best friends have gotten out of me when something hilariously unexpected happens.

All I could think was no no no! Not the BB laughs. I lost friends over this creep-tastic laugh... but all of my efforts failed and I could not hold it in. "Heh Heh Heh" "Heh Heh Heh" "Heh Heh Heh" "Heh Heh Heh" "Heh Heh Heh"

Jasper could not stop. His gasping hiccup inhales and wild laugher that sounded eerily similar to an unbroken horse whinny pierced though the classroom. Tears poured down his face and he immediately pack up his book and his laptop and escaped out of the lecture hall.

I could hear his whinny echoing in the hallway.

"Ms. Swan, I can clearly see that you are not wearing a shirt. That is unacceptable. Put that sweatshirt that is next to you back on, immediately."

"Professor Ralls, I am wearing a tank top."

I looked down at it, not that I need to be reminded of what was there. I knew. The front of the shirt portrayed the infamous man boobs and hairy chest depicted in the movie Along Came Polly. It was from the scene where Ben Stiller is playing a pick up game of basketball and his opponent takes of his shirt to reveal a horribly sweaty chest covered in hair and man boobs.

Unfortunately when I glanced down at the shirt it was a little wet from perspiration so it was really sticking to my body and blending in. I seriously looked like I had man hair all over my chest and had an unattractive set of flabby nipples and man boobs out to show the world. It was not a sexy look.

"Maybe If I wear it backwards... I just cannot stay in this room and remain conscious if I have to put the sweatshirt back on. I am so sorry for this interruption."

On the back of the tank the words Rush 2008 and then the quote "You guys ready to play?"-Sasquatch were scrawled out in bold letters.

I crouched under the table put my arms inside the tank top and twisted it around and stuck my arms back through the holes.

I looked down at my shirt- wearing it backwards was not much of an improvement, it was still inappropriate. Especially because the tank was a borderline razorback tank and my shimmery pink bra could be seen from the sides of me very easily, but Professor Ralls may not be able to see that.

The rest of the class seemed to have been laughing a little all the way through the end of the lecture. Once class ended some people came up to me and begged to see the front of my tank. I didn't want to be an asshole so despite my embarrassment I turned around while they laughed at the misunderstanding.

"Why would you wear that, or keep it?" A quiet girl named Angela asked, smiling widely at the absurd picture now on my back.

"Eh no great reason, I am a little bit of a pack rat for things that hold memories for me. This is a keepsake from my freshman year of college and the crazy hazing process I had to go through." I picked up my stuff, tugged the sweatshirt back on and exited into the cooler hallway. Angela walked with me.

"I didn't really think much of it besides that I guess. I only have ever worn it under something I didn't plan on taking off. This is the first time it has been shown in public besides the week I was being hazed, and this is definitely the last time." I sighed but smiled a little.

Angela laughed and patted my arm. "Well we could all use a good laugh with the stress of finals approaching, I am glad you are back now. If you need any notes from last week let me know! I will see you around later."

I smiled and re adjusted my bag when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Professor Ralls wearing an angry expression on his face. "To my office Ms. Swan, now."

I followed behind him up to the corridor where all of the faculty offices were. We walked past Billy Black's office and I bowed my head in shame. I didn't want him to see me up there.

Prof. Ralls, securely shut the door behind me and held up a hand signaling that I wait. Then he picked up his desk phone and dialed out.

"Yes Ma'am is Laurent in his office?

Patch me through.

Dean Gibson.

I have a situation.

Can you come to my office now?

Yes, it is a student matter.

Thank you."

Ooooh no. My stomach dropped to my knees. I can't get expelled over a tank top, right? No one would have ever known I was wearing this, it certainly would not have been exposed to the pubic, if the heater was not cooking me alive!

"Bella, take off your sweatshirt so that Dean Gibson can see what you wore in my class."

"Sir, may I go to the bathroom to change out of it? Your office isn't nearly as hot as the classroom was and I would be more comfortable if I stayed in my sweatshirt."

"Oh, so now you are acting all modest?" He took a step closer to me and I started to shuffle away from him until I was next to his office window.

"Bella, I want the Dean to see exactly why your outfit is so inappropriate. The tank top alone is slightly inappropriate but due to its fit on your body, it is a whole different issue."

I shook my head, but resigned to the fact that this could not be avoided. I started to pull the sweatshirt back over my head and I heard Professor Rall moving around me. He pulled up on the hood of the sweatshirt and I stood facing him in my, now backwards, tank top.

I didn't want to turn and face his office door because I didn't want to flash my side boob. So I waited. With my eyes downcast to the floor.

"Knock knock. What is going on James?"

"This is Bella Swan, a student in my 1L property class. And this..." Professor Ralls pointed at me accusingly. "is what she wore in my classroom today."

"What is the meaning of that, Ms. Swan? Surely you know how to dress like a young lady. We have dress codes in this establishment for a reason." The Dean began rounding in on me so I was kind of stuck near the window as he inspected my shirt.

There was not much I could do but wait to see how the Dean would react and what the consequences would be. I tried to steady my breathing. Tried not to cry out of embarrassment and fear, but it was tough. I looked out the window hoping the peacefully approaching winter that had settled over campus would calm me.

Outside on the grounds there were small groups of people congregated. Some were smoking, others looked to be on their way home.

I looked again and saw that Edward was among the crowd. Thank God he was not in my property class. Phew.

But right as I thought that, he looked up toward the row of windows I was in and caught my eye. I looked down at the floor again.

I am so unhappy.

Yikes, I wonder if he can see my bra from down there.. my side boob isn't hidden at all. And how the hell is Edward, of all people, going to interpret this?

"Miss Swan, turn the shirt around again so that Dean Gibson can see what I have explained, for himself."

Shameful tears rose in my eyes and I lifted my arms up and stuck them back inside the tank top. I glanced out the window again and saw that Edward was frozen in place staring at me in horror. Then he started running toward the back entrance of the law school.

I kept going robotically and twisted the shirt around, quickly popping my arms back out of the sides. Once I was finished I squared my shoulders and faced Dean Gibson.

"This is it, my absurd tank top." Tears brimmed my eyes and threatened to fall down my cheeks and I watched the Dean rake his eyes over my body and shake his head at me.

"Listen, I am very very sorry for the way things went down in class today, but I had zero intention of showing anyone this tank. I have been sick all week, fighting a fever. The classroom was not fit to hold class today; it had to have been near 100 degrees. I was afraid I was going to pass out and took off my sweatshirt out of necessity." I kept eye contact with the Dean.

"Believe me, I did not want to take off my sweatshirt but had to do so for my own safety. I would have left class but Professor Ralls pointed out that I could not afford any more absences. So if you feel that punishment is necessary then I cannot argue with your decision but if you expel me over this I will fight it and I will win. I can think of 35 other students who were in that room with me and know exactly how unfit and dangerous it was to have students in there instead of canceling classes until the problem with the heating system could be addressed."

The Dean looked a little shocked that I went in for the kill at the end. But I intended to get my law degree from this school and was ready to fight for it.

"Miss Swan, consider yourself on thin ice with me." He looked resigned. "I don't want to hear about you violating the dress code again or disrupting classes for that matter, next time there will be serious consequences. Have a good evening." He said with finality and promptly walked out into the corridor.

I looked up at the ceiling and let out a breath of air.

Professor Ralls moved close behind me and pulled at the fabric on the back of my shirt. "Ms. Swan, I don't know if you 'are ready to play...' " he read off of my shirt while using his finger to ghost over the words.

I wiggled away from his touch but was not very successful.

"...but threatening a law school with a lawsuit is a can of worms". His hand ghosted over the small of my back and rubbed the waistline of my rolled up sweatpants. "If you try to throw me under the bus again you will find yourself with a failing grade until you can make it up to me."

I suppressed a shudder and I stood there rigidly, trying to calculate what was going on and how I should respond, or if I should respond.

"I did not realize I was 'throwing you under the bus'" I refused to look at him.

He fingers inched under the sides of my shirt and he started to dig his nails into my skin.

"The responsibility to cancel classes falls onto the professors teaching the class. By saying it was unfit you are saying that I acted negligently. You could get me sued or fired for that. And I am not about to lose my position here because some slut wanted to get naked in my class." He scratched at my sides and growled the last sentence behind my ear.

"Isabella, James!"

I looked to the door and saw Billy Black sitting in front of the exit, Edward standing behind him looking like he was ready to kill something.

Professor Ralls released my shirt and I started walking toward them.

"Jesus Bella, cover up your chest, you are indecent. Put your sweatshirt on."

Edward eyes focused on my chest. Which meant that hot Eddie was focused on the image of the hairy man boobs that were stuck to my body. He just started at me, looking confused and stunned and started to back away.

I pulled my sweatshirt back on.

"Billy- I'm not naked, this is my stupid sorority rush tank top. You can uncover your eyes."

Edward was already gone at that point, no where to be found.

I walked out the office door with Billy by my side, "I have got to explain my day to you, can I come to your office?"

Billy agreed and I followed behind him. Edward was nowhere in site.

Billy closed the door behind him and sighed. "Bella, you are too sweet to have to hear this but James Ralls often talks about his students to other professors and attempts relationships with them. I don't think you should be alone with him if you can avoid it. Bring another student with you." Billy looked like he was going to be sick "I can't help but feel like I rolled over there just in the nick of time."

My voice shook, I was so creeped out. I thought Professor Ralls was acting inappropriate but the ball was in his court during that entire meeting so I felt like there was nothing I could have done. "Okay Billy, I will do that. How did you know to come over there anyway?"

Billy laughed but it didn't reach his eyes. "Mr. Cullen rapped on my door until I opened it and yelled that my girlfriend was about to strip in front of two professors and that she may be on the verge of tears".

I nodded but didn't offer much else.

"I don't know how that boy knew that but I am glad he came and got me. Even if he thinks we are a couple." Billy shook his head.

I left the law school and walked down to Alice's bar where I knew I would find her and Jasper hanging out.

"Alice?"

silence.

"Hey Ali, are you up here?"

There was no one upstairs, so far the place did not attract that many students, which really surprised me but I got the impression that Alice only told patrons about the upstairs portion if she really liked them, it felt like her own secret club.

I heard a little giggle off to my right and looked curiously toward the sound.

"Ali?"

The pretty girl popped her head up from the opposite side of the bar. Her eyes were lit up in mischief and her mouth was very red likely from the friction of kissing.

"Oh hey Bella, meet me in the bathroom for a sec."

I gave her a smile in disbelief and turned around, leaving the bar area and walked into the bathroom.

She opened the door and started giggling.

"Nice to see you Alice." I laughed, "What have you been up to exactly?"

"Oh haha, Jasper was back there with me, but he didn't want me to blow his cover. He is trying to sneak out to make it look like he was out on the patio." She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

Then she started laughing in a hushed whisper "Bella I have been meaning to tell you, you are probably now the only virgin over 20 left in the state of New Hampshire. About a month of being handsy with Jazz and I couldn't take it anymore. I realized he was scared of my virgin status and was taking things just a little too slow, it was torture!"

"You have to tell me everything!"

"Okay but I have to make it fast before he realizes that we have been in bathroom for a hour or something hahah.

So I did not like that he was being timid with me. I decided he was scared that I was fragile or something. I'm not. I had even been having none stop fantasies about him, complete with rough sex and role playing, you know? I decided to invite him over to my house, I guess this was near the end of September. I told him I had a really good view of the trees changing colors and I wanted him to see that with me during a sun set, this was true, it looked like the whole forest is on fire with color.

He agreed and brought wine and it was perfect. He started putting his hands all over me and I invited him to the bedroom. I asked if he had ever had sex before and he apologized that he had and swore he would have waited if he thought someone like me existed and that he was ready to wait for me until I was ready. It was all I needed to hear, I melted like putty because I knew he wanted this too.

I told him I was curious about fooling around with him if he couldn't see what I was up to, you know- blindfolded, and he readily agreed.

So I took out my sleeping mask and put it over his eyes. I stripped the clothes off of him and off of myself and started giving him a massage. Then I mounted him backwards, straddling his face and put his dick in my mouth. He started to rub my body and kiss the inside of my thighs before kissing my center and hungrily eating me out.

I was so turned on. I pulled my legs off of him after a few more minutes, slipped a condom out of my purse, rolled it onto him and quickly slammed myself down on him.

He had me feeling so good just seconds before that I couldn't even feel my barrier break. Sort of. He let me ride him blindfolded and he came in less then 5mins. I hopped off him again and took out a new condom, rolling it back on him. I settled myself back on his cock and he begged me to let him take off the mask so he could see everything I was doing. I let him. I rode him a few more times before he started making out with me then flipped me effortlessly and we went at it for hours.

We have barely stopped since. Bella, you need to find someone as good as he is in bed, as soon as possible. My quality of life has improved ten fold."

She had a dreamy smile on her face.

"Wow Alice, that is so great. You two are perfect for each other. Can I just ask why did you wait so long before having sex?"

Alice looked far off for a minute, her face was void of all of the happy emotions I just witnesses during her story about Jasper and the contrast was unnerving.

"I had a bad time when I was in the institution. No one ever raped me or anything but I was with a lot of unstable people all the time. Including the staff in some instances. I would hear what other patients would do to each other at night. Sometimes people were crying out in terror. Some patients and staff were "dirty talkers" that seemed to include threats and vulgar words. And there were many times that people would walk up behind me and whisper creepy pick up lines in my ear and put their hands on me. Even though I was just 13 or younger while I was there.

It left a bad taste in my mouth. I just didn't feel the urge to be sexual with anyone. Sometimes when I would be drinking I would let lose and go home with someone but I would usually have some sort of flashback and I would dry up like the Sahara and feign illness.

I wasn't waiting for marriage or true love. I just wasn't interested I guess. I actually thought joining the air force would change that- be surrounded by sexy men flying planes. Once I was there and tried hooking up I found that I could go to a certain point with them, but like clockwork they would say something to me that turned me off, reminding me of that time in the institution.

That is also the time when I started experimenting with girls; I thought that might have been the reason why I wasn't interested in sex. But as interesting as those experiences were, they just proved to me that I really wanted a man's strong touch and not the touch of a woman.

Anyways since I met Jasper, all of that anxiety that mentally brought me back to the institution seems to have disappeared. What about you Bella, why are you a virgin?"

"No reason in particular actually. Like you, I did not make the choice to wait until marriage or anything. In fact I had every intention of having sex with Jake, but you know how that played out.

Also I don't want a simple one-night stand; I want to have a relationship with whoever I have sex with. I have wanted to make sure that I really liked the person I was going to have sex with before we had sex. I feel like once a couple has sex, their behaviors toward each other change a little bit. They don't try as hard to be with the other person. It's sort of like the game has ended. So I am waiting because I want to make sure that the person is awesome enough that after we have sex we will still enjoy each other's company.

The only reason I've remained in this state is because Jake is the only person I have dated so far that is awesome enough. During the rest of high school I went out on dates but didn't get into any relationships. In college I started dating more avidly, I actually went through boyfriends pretty quickly. One a month it felt like. After to getting to know them I just didn't think they were fun people really, not someone who I would want to wake up to in the morning. We would go on dates, sometimes we had sleepovers, with most of them, if they could get me to cum then I would return the favor and blow them or something but that was as far as we would get before I would find a reason to break it off.

My best relationship was with a boy named Riley Walker. He was hot. I met him at the gym when he had rented out a racquetball court, his partner had to leave early and I happened to walk past the exchange when he grumbled that he was really hoping for a two hour work out not just 30 minutes. I told him I would play with him if he wanted and introduced myself.

He and I got hot and heavy almost right away. And jumped pretty quickly into the oral sex stage, ahh he was amazing at it. But after about a month I saw that he was constantly checking his phone and I found out that he was buttering up girls on the side, like he was waiting for us to have sex so that we could move on. He had multiple facebook accounts and was messaging and hitting on people. And I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of my pussy. Cause I know I am going to be a great lay and I was so pissed that I wanted him to know the opportunity he missed out on.

I invited him to dinner one night via text message including a winky face. He showed up to a party at my house where I had invited a bunch of girls over, whose numbers I jotted down from his phone, and whom I saw he had been sending facebook messages to. I poured all of us a shot and we toasted " To Riley, and whatever girl he cares enough about not to fuck over". Then I told him to stop contacting me and ushered him out. The rest of us partied."

I looked into the mirror at the reflection of Alice and I. She was smiling at me and I relaxed my eyebrows that had been wrinkled in frustration. Looking back at the pair of us, we were both really good looking if I am being totally candid. I have been complimented enough to know that I my pouty lips make men weak in the knees. My eyes have been referred to as "bed room" eyes. My pale skin is blemish free and is the equivalent of a mood ring so people can tell when I am embarrassed or turned on. And my body is slim and toned with all of the right accents. So I'm not oblivious. I know what I am working with.

"Anyways, I don't feel like a virgin. My thoughts are certainly not virginal. I just want to be in a legit relationship before I start having sex. I also have an irrational fear of STDs. So one night stands are seriously off the table."

Alice nodded in understanding. "You know, I wouldn't have thought you were a virgin if you hadn't told me. You don't have that innocent look about you. And you weren't that far off about Jazz and I hoping to entice you into a threesome. But to be totally honest, I don't want Jazz to take your virginity, so your invitation is conditional. I feel like I was able to stake a claim on him but breaking my barrier on his man piece. I want to be the last person he ever does that for."

My eyes widened. I had never imaged myself in a threesome with another girl. But I was turned on in some ways by the prospect of messing around with Alice and Jasper, like no matter what it would be fun and enjoyable.

"Well one day I might get back to you on that Ali, but either way I accept your condition haha, I will break the holy dam on some other hot man piece once I find a hot man of my own."

Alice smiled at me brightly, her eyes looked hopeful.

I laughed.

"Jasper told me today actually that you are hiding lots of potential under that sweatshirt of yours...I'm curious"

I glanced at her and started laughing more heartily.

She joined me and walked me out of the bathroom.

"Come on Bella, I have to see this tank top that caused my studious Jasper to escape here from class with tears in his eyes laughing like a lunatic."

I agreed. I yanked the sweatshirt off and was greeted by Alice's shrill tinkling laugh.

Then I heard a throaty voice say "Ohh not this again..." and a neighing sound started up from across the room followed by the obnoxious laugh Jasper had previously tried so hard to hold in.

I pulled the sweatshirt back on. A huge smile was on my face and my eyes were teary. " I know guys, it is the worst shirt ever created. Can I tell you how it almost got me kicked out of Law school while I sip on my regular drink, heavy on the vodka?"

Alice poured me a tall bloodymary and I explained everything that happened after Jasper left class.

"Bella, I don't understand why Professor Ralls would make you come back to the office and undress. Dean Gibson could have just taken Professor Ralls word for it. He wouldn't have needed direct evidence..."

Jasper looked darkly around the room like he was trying to figure something out.

"You need to keep some distance from him. His actions don't add up for me. If he ever puts you into any situation like that again, you come find me. Didn't you say he had his hand on your back too?" Jasper was fuming.

"Yeah, it grossed me out a little. I didn't have enough time to decide how to respond."

"I am glad nothing else happened, but I am actually surprised he didn't try anything."

"Well Edward stopped him before it went to far."

Jasper and Alice looked confused.

"I thought you said Billy rolled in and got you out of there." Alice tried to clarify.

"He did, but Edward saw me from out on the lawn and came inside and got Billy. Billy said Edward clued him in that something was wrong." I got a thoughtful look on my face. "So maybe he cares a little bit even if he told Tanya he doesn't."

A voice cleared behind me.

I turned around and saw an amazon of a woman at the top of the stairs. She had flowy blonde hair, pretty blue eyes and the body of an absolute rock star.

"Alice, I am sorry to interrupt. It is getting pretty rowdy downstairs. I think I am going to need some extra help. "

"No problem. I will come down and work it with you. Oh and Rose, this is Bella, she's the sick girl that kept pulling me away from the bar over this past week."

Rose had a huge smile on her face "Hey Bella! I am glad you are feeling better. I am also really glad to have met you in person. Emmett told me a funny story about a girl he called "Sleeping Bella" last week and once I realized that Alice's Bella was probably the same person I have been dying to meet you!"

"It is really nice to meet you too Rose!" She seemed like a very genuine person and I could tell right away we were going to get along.

"I wonder why it is so rowdy downstairs, that happens so rarely down here." Alice was getting prepared to head down the stairs.

"Something funny seemed to have taken place. Everyone keeps joking about 'the Swan girl and her hairy man chest' I don't really understand but sounds like this Swan girl needs to have a visit with the nearest esthetician and get a full body wax job."

Jasper's shoulders started to shake in laughter and Rose looked around confused.

I decided, hell with it. I ripped off my sweatshirt once again and watched Rose's eyes widen. I was laughing so hard I struggled to speak "Rose, sorry I did not introduced myself completely before, I'm Bella Swan. And this is my stupid tank top."

All four of us were laughing again.

"Bella, you know how I dropped Mary off of my first name after meeting you? Maybe you should shed some baggage as well. Starting with your sorority reject shirt. Then I can hang it up in this place, maybe keep it by the vodka collection on display?"

"Why not."

I stripped off the tank and tossed it to Alice and stood in the totally glass room in my shimmery pink bra. I felt the cold air and sought out my previously discarded sweatshirt.

" I feel better about myself already!"

We laughed together and Alice and Rose made their way downstairs, Jasper and I finished our drinks and chatted some more.

* * *

**Sending lots of love to everyone who has added this story to their list of favorites or has asked for notice of updates. It is really encouraging! Would love to hear from you via reviews too! xoxo!**


	5. it's a party

**Chapter 5: Chapters 19-24**

* * *

Wednesday morning I received a text message at the unripe hour of 4:45 and I was startled awake. "Who is up at this hour unless their out East.. like Greece east?"

~Forgot to ask you something important, call me when you wake up~ *Alice

I decided that if it was actually urgent then she would have called and not texted so I snuggled back into my down comforter and let sleep wash over me.

I woke again around 9:30. So much better. The sun was actually in the sky at this hour. I went through my normal morning routine then gave Alice a call; I was cooking breakfast so I put the phone on Speaker.

"Morning Bella! Thanks for calling me back"

"Sure Alice, what's up?"

"I meant to see what your plans were for Thanksgiving next Thursday, if you don't have anything going on would you want to come over my place?"

"I totally forgot about how soon it was coming up actually, so yeah I am completely free and would love to join you. Can I bring anything?"

"Great! If you have any knowledge about how to cook a turkey, bring that. And we can maybe go grocery shopping together over the weekend so we can decided was sides and desserts to make?"

I laughed, if she only knew that I was the turkey pro at my house back home. "Yeah that works. Are we only cooking for three?"

"No actually. The whole reason I decided to do this is because I was talking with Rose at work. She said that her parents and her aunt and uncle were going to Europe to celebrate both of their 25-year marriage anniversaries and wouldn't be returning until New Years so she was stranded for the first time for the holidays.

That got me thinking, why don't I just host something. I haven't really had the opportunity to host any gatherings at my house. So I invited Rose and her boyfriend, whom I think you met. She also mentioned inviting her cousin and his girlfriend becuase they would be stranded too so that will make...seven."

"Seven is a great number for Thanksgiving. We don't have to cook for weeks, but we get to cook enough food and have a good variety without feeling guilty about it, so it sounds perfect! Thanks for the invite Alice, I am really looking forward to celebrating the holiday with you all."

"Any time Bella! I am going to head to work, need to do some inventory. Talk to you soon!"

I hung up and I pulled my perfectly fried eggs and hash browns out of the skillet and poured a full glass of skim milk. Then looked at my breakfast with great satisfaction before digging in. After tomorrow our fall classes end, we have some review classes early next week, then we get Wednesday through Friday to relax for Thanksgiving and then we have a week "reading" period before Final Exams begin. Having that schedule ahead of me lets me know that I can really enjoy Thanksgiving and not worry about doing any schoolwork at all that day.

Alice and I talked again and decided that Saturday we would go shopping. She picked me up in her car around 2PM and we went on our way. We pulled up to a strange red barn like building and I looked at her expectantly.

"Where are we?"

"We are at the greatest liquor store ever. The NH State Liquor store. They sell the best for the cheapest. Come on!"

I walked out of the car and into the barn/warehouse. Alice grabbed a cart and sped up to me.

"Alice I thought we were buying food."

"We will. But I need to get everything for the Thanksgiving celebration today. Not just food."

That explanation seems reasonable but Alice's quantity of alcohol did not.

"Tequila- 100% Agave, good. Hey Bella, worm or no worm?"

"No worm."

"Vodka, triple distilled, good. Hey Bella flavored or not flavored?"

"Both. Get a plain bottle and the whip cream flavored. That stuff is awesome."

"Rum, Hey Bella, Spicy or not?"

"Eh not."

"Gin- check

Baileys Irish Cream- check

Sam Adams-check

Guinness-check

Blue Moon-check

Cognac-check

Tuaca-check

Prosecco- check

Okay Bella I am ready to check out."

I withheld commenting on the absurd amount of alcohol. I held my tongue when two clerks had to walk out of the store with us to help us put everything in the car. I didn't even raise an eyebrow when her car trunk was so full that we needed to stop at her house and make 10 trips inside to empty the car out before we could go to the grocery store.

If it were anyone but Alice I would have commented, but that girl always has a plan and I have learned not to question it. I am even more confident that I am going to enjoy Thanksgiving.

"Alice?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I spend the night here on Thursday?"

"I already made a bed for you in one of the spare rooms. In fact you should consider staying Wednesday too."

"Haha, thanks. I am really looking forward to Thursday."

Alice pulled into a parking space at the grocery store and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked back at me. "You need to go to the laundromat before Thanksgiving."

"Ehh I might be able to hold off."

"No Bella. No sweats or granny panties allowed. Wear something hot."

"But I am a seventh wheel, why bother?"

"First of all you can't be a seventh wheel when Jasper and I ride a tricycle. Second of all I will be posting pictures after and you never know, a good suitor may see something he likes! Third I am texting everyone right now that this is going to have a dress code and if you don't like it I will throw you in a room and force to you wear something of my choosing." Alice got a dark evil look on her face.

"Gah you suck. I will go to the laundromat." I huffed and gave her a sad face. The laundromat is a terrible terrible place, but I guess I couldn't put it off any longer.

We left the grocery store with a full cart of food and my belly grumbled during the entire car ride home. After unloading the car at Alice's place, we placed the turkey in the fridge and I told her I would be by early Wednesday to start pepping the bird. She clapped gleefully. Then offered to feed me before driving me home again.

Monday rolled around and I dragged my lazy ass to the laundromat. I had so much stuff that it took my entire day. day, no lie. To be fair daylight in NH in the winter is from 8-4 and after that the day has ended in my book. Unfortunately I was there from 9 AM until 5 PM.

I had to go to the bank and get more quarters because I broke the quarter machine. I really hope the incident wasn't caught on video...I have a mean bruise now on my calf and collarbone.

I can't tell you exactly how I get myself into these situations but one minute I am putting a $5 into the quarter machine. Then I stepped back to watch it do its magic and quarters started spewing out. My hands were too slow as they were chucked all over the floor, making the entire area booby trapped for anyone with my level of coordination.

I stepped again and slipped forward and nailed the top of the machine with my collarbone, my feet still had poor footing and as I tried to right myself I grabbed the machine and I thought it was tipping to fall on me. It was not. But at that point I had committed to stepping out of the way and my right foot crossed strangely past my left, to the side of the machine. Except I missed and didn't totally have space to squeeze my leg between the machine and my other leg and the metal rocked against my calf, leaving a long scrape and bruise.

Then the machine started dinging incessantly with a little error message.

Fuck the laundromat.

Other patrons were there, chuckling at my spaz-tastickness but seemed less amused when they realized I broke the quarter machine. To put an stop to the hostile glares I ended up announcing that I would be going to the bank and would exchange money for quarters for anyone there if they needed me to.

I showed up at the bank with a variety of ones, and fives, totaling $42 dollars and returned with an extremely heavy purse full of coins.

Hours later I had a final load to do, around 3:30, while the sun was still in the sky. And I was short ONE quarter and there was not a patron in site for me to beg and plead for a quarter from.

I searched my car, the other machines in the facility, the pavement in the entire parking lot and nothing turned up. i had to make the next most obvious choice which was drive to Dunkin Doughnuts where I bought three munchkins on my credit card them promptly returned them and asked for cash back. The teller looked at me like I had lost my mind and I just gave her a pathetic face until she complied and gave me 30 cents.

So here I am now, back at my apartment trying not to have a temper tantrum. I went through all of this trouble just to be starring at a dresser and closet full of clothes and feel the panic settle in that I didn't have anything "hot" to wear on Thursday.

I fall back onto my bed and dialed Alice.

"I'm desperate for your help over here.

Will you just pick my outfit?

Ah, that is why I love you.

Thanks!"

Alice arrived with some Shiraz wine within 30 minutes of my phone call and started making me try on various outfits I had just hung up or folded.

Two glasses in and we were both giggling as I spun around the room in the latest getup.

"Alice, I am not wearing this. This was a dress I bought for a "naughty or nice" theme party in college. I am not really aiming to look 'naughty' on Thanksgiving."

She threw me a wicked smile and laughed.

"Okay fine, I was just having some fun. You know the last three outfits you tried on all demanded an explanation as well. We really, seriously, need to go shopping before you go on your next date with a boy."

I grumbled... so she had been making me go though all of this crap for a laugh. "Alice you are trouble. But seriously, is this a lost cause? I am totally content to show up in my eating pants."

Alice sputtered her wine and it dripped down her chin.

"What the fuck are eating pants?"

"Anything with a stretchy waistline."

"Why do you own pants with a stretchy waistline Bella? You have probably been a size 4 since you were 14 years old."

" I like to be comfortable Alice. And I like to eat until I am a size 8 on special occasions."

"If you want to be comfy and eat a lot just wear an empire cut dress. Why didn't anyone explain that to you growing up?"

"Okay okay fashionista. So I will wear an empire cut dress for Thanksgiving? Do you see something that looked like that in my closet?"

Alice rolled her eyes and dug into the rack of hanging clothes.

She pulled out a simple maroon dress with thick straps and a square neckline. The dress bunched at the boobs then hung straight down before cinching it at around my thighs, like a pencil skirt.

"Bella put this on now."

I put it on and decided it was sufficient. I never knew when to wear this dress, so I had sort of forgotten about it.

"This is perfect. Wear this with those sexy nude pumps you have and twist your hair back on the sides but wear it down in waves. And wear the pink and brown smokey eye shadow from Almay so those big brown eyes pop."

"Why so I can seduce the turkey before I shovel him into my mouth for dinner?" I smirked at her but secretly I was excited to look put-together and pretty for a night. It's been sometime since I have attempted to do that.

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

Wednesday, the 21st of November rolled around and I made my way over to Alice's to start prepping the bird and make the desserts and some other sides.

We had the whole process down to a science. I brought some killer recipes to the table and Alice brought the efficiency skills since she knew how to prep for food service like no other.

The whole day we snacked lightly and focused on taking in some anti-oxidants, as well as B-6 and B12 and vitamin E. Alice convinced me that all of these things were necessary to help us prevent a hangover from the amount of alcohol we planned on consuming tomorrow.

Back in Washington, Charlie and I would usually start Thanksgiving dinner around 7 PM. That guaranteed that he could watch the Detroit Lions play the Houston Texans and get a good buzz going and it allowed me to sleep in and stick the turkey in the over around 11AM before getting started on the rest of the food.

Alice did things a little differently and I decided to go with her flow. She planned that we eat Dinner at 2 pm, then play drinking games, then snack again around 7 pm on leftovers and play more drinking games until we all passed out. I am all for embracing Ali's tradition. I could do without being stuck in a kitchen while the guys veg and watch two teams play that no one really follows. No disrespect to the few people who do care- like Charlie who wagered bets every year on Detroit and seemed a little surprised when he lost over and over again.

Anyways, we prepped as much as we could the day before and Alice suggested I bring stuff to sleep over for two nights so that I could stick the bird in the over at 5 AM and crash there after the Thanksgiving debacle that we were really looking forward to.

I packed my Victoria Secret jersey cotton pajamas, some crappy clothes for food prep, my toiletries and the outfit Alice helped me pick out. Then I tossed in a pair of jeans and my patriots sweatshirt to wear on Friday. Since I had finally made it to the laundromat, an experience I intend to push off again for as long as possible, I packed my favorite and most comfy undergarments.

Alice and I stayed up until 9 PM before we agreed to call it a night. I have never looked forward to Thanksgiving like I did this year for some reason. I slept fitfully like there was some Thanksgiving version of Santa who would be coming during the night and that I was in great anticipation of arriving. I actually dreamt of a huge talking turkey dressed like a pilgrim that stocked the refrigerators with amazing desserts, gallons of wine, and other goodies.

When I woke up, I skipped to the bathroom and then made a B line for the fridge seemingly forgetting that there is no such thing as the Thanksgiving Pilgrim Turkey. And was almost disappointed when I remembered that as I was glancing though the fridge shelves.

I turned on the oven to pre heat it. The Swan secret is to broil the bird upside down for 3 minutes, flip it over and broil it again for 3 minutes. Take it out, pour some broth over its body and rub it in spices and salt, cover it in tinfoil, then cook it at 225 degrees for 30 minutes for every pound. Then let it rest for 30 minutes before carving it. With the 15.5-pound bird we got, it should be done just before dinner starts.

I pulled the turkey out to get the show on the road and my stomach did a little flip. Maybe this little guy was the Thanksgiving Pilgrim Turkey, I almost felt guilty for the tortious process he was about to endure. I will make sure to toast to him tonight.

Alice padded into the kitchen just as I stuck the tin-foiled holiday mascot into the oven.

"Thanks for waking up early to do that Bella! I will preheat the confection oven for the pies around 11 so they will be ready. Why don't we go into the living room and have some tea and just relax until we have to get started on cooking up all of the sides."

"Good idea, will you put on a pot of water for tea? I am going to take a quick shower."

About 15 minutes later I returned in an old T-shirt and some yoga pants. Alice was sitting in a cozy rocking chair that was angled toward the window, over looking the river. I took the seat next to her, she handed me a cup of steeped English Breakfast tea and a little bowl of sugar cubes. I plopped two cubes in the stylish mug and glanced out toward the river. It appeared to frozen over except for a small channel snaking its way down the center of the waterway and it was surprising mesmerizing to watching the water sneak its way through the icy banks.

"This is so nice Alice. Thanks for the cup of tea."

She smiled and kept looking out the window, bringing to steamy mug of tea up to her mouth.

"I have been meaning to ask, why did your mom think you should be in an institution?"

Without glancing in my direction she stated. " I predicted the future a few more times than she could bare, until she decided that either she was crazy or I was. She came to the conclusion that I must be and hoped that the doctors would fix what ever was wrong with me."

"Predicted the future? Why would she think that?"

"Well I was little so I didn't have any kind of verbal filter, I didn't realize my visions would cause other people to panic. I used to tell my mom not to do something because it would make a certain consequence take place. She would ignore me and do it anyways, only for the exact thing I warned of to take place. It freaked her out and angered her."

"Were her actions really predictable even for a little kid or something? Or do you really know the future?"

I was talking very slowly; almost afraid of what she would say. I have a feeling it wasn't just that her mother was predictable.

Alice made eye contact with me and seemed to decide that she could tell me whatever she wanted without any fear of my response.

"I get visions, when a person who I know of, and especially if I care about them, makes a decision I see what the possible consequences of that decision are. Usually the visions are hazy because people seem to make up and re-make up their minds more often then you would imagine, but when someone makes an absolute choice, the vision is as clear as day.

Over the years I have learned to stop trying to warn people or be an intermeddler. I saw what that did to my family and ultimately to me. Sometimes my warnings have caused the vision to become even clearer and I feel like I cemented their fate, that if I had not said anything then maybe something else would have happened that would change their minds. But when its the people in my life who I truly love and care about, I have a really had time not stepping in. Honestly I still tend to do things myself that will give little pushes in the right direction and that can be very successful."

"Wow, First- I am really sorry that you were not able to communicate your gift to your mother before she freaked out and sent you away. It sounds like you have been blessed with an amazing gift.

Second, I have to ask, you don't have to tell me if you think it will damn my future or something but, Alice have you had any visions of me yet?"

Alice's tinkling laughs light up the room. "Yes, I might have seen you make a poor outfit choice the other day, but the decision was so hazy at the time I didn't pay much attention to it. I also saw you as the maid of honor in my wedding. And there have been a few other times so far." Her voice trailed off.

"Well, I know now not to second guess any of your advice if you offer it to me."

"Thanks Bella, but I can guarantee you will still second guess me even though you shouldn't."

I just laughed and patted her shoulder. We hung around the living room relaxing for most of the morning, except for making some oatmeal with nuts and fruit for a light breakfast. By 11 AM we got to work, steaming, backing, sautéing and so on.

1:30 rolled around and I took the turkey out to rest. Everything else remained in the shut off ovens to stay warm.

"Alice we have 30 minutes before everyone else arrives to get dressed. It's going to be tight!"

She closed her eyes. "We will make it just in the nick of time."

I walked to the guest room Alice let me stay in last night and started with my makeup because I really didn't want to get anything on my outfit and I can't be trusted to juggle little wands and powders in my hands and keep them from dropping. Before long, I slipped into my burgundy dress and shoes. Adding a pretty gold chain necklace and emerald earrings to the mix. Then I ended with my hair, loosely running a curling iron through it so the waves and curls would be a little more defined. I parted the hair that framed my face and gently twisted it back on both sides of my head, securing it at the back of my head with some bobby pins and hairspray.

I stepped back and looked at the full body mirror to see if I was forgetting anything. My reflection surprised me a little, I felt like I was starring at a 1920's movie star. I looked like a classic beauty, almost like a vixen. How much I wished that there would be some single guys here tonight to appreciate all of my hard work!

At 2:00 PM I heard someone knocking on the front door. Alice and I stepped into the hallway at almost exactly the same time; we gave each other a once over and a nod of approval before walking in unison to greet the first guest.

"Tanya...?"

At first terrible Tanya did not seem to recognize where she knew me from, just stared at me like she was trying to piece it together.

"Tanya- was it? It's nice to meet you I am Alice, welcome to my home and Happy Thanksgiving!"

Alice went in for a hug. Tanya stood there stiffly then stuck her arms out and flapped her hands at the back of Alice's elbows in an awkward attempt to end the hug.

"Yes you too. Eddie is just grabbing my stuff from the car."

"Great, come on in! Let me take your coat for you." Alice pulled Tanya's heavy winter jacket under her arm and danced over to the coat closet.

I don't really know how this day just took the turn that it did. Alice doesn't know necessarily how much I hate Tanya. I don't understand why Tanya and Edward would be here at all?

"You guys have never met?"

Both Alice and Tanya shook their heads no.

Tanya spoke up, "where do I recognize you from?"

I started laughing a little. "Tanya, I'm in your 1L class at Dartmouth law." I pointed to myself as if it would be enough, when it wasn't I started to say my name...

"Bella Swan"

At the same moment I said my name, I heard the charming voice of Edward Cullen whisper it.

"Oh right Bella, hi, you look different..." She pulled me in for a fake hug and whispered in my ear "when your not following Jasper around like a trained monkey."

"Thanks Tanya." I stated sweetly and sarcastically. She's such a bitch.

Hmm… now how did I get put into this position? Well Alice said we were only expecting 7 people so Edward must be the cousin Rose was referring to.

Tanya immediately changed gears from being shy and sort of polite to being insecure and annoying. "What took you so long Eddie?" She walked to the front door and even though he had his arms full she attempted to take and hold his hand.

Edward's eyes never left mine. His green eyes were storming with some emotion I couldn't recognize.

"Edward, do you need some help?" I felt like I owed him for getting Billy the other day when Professor Ralls was acting like a creep, so I stepped directly in front of him, unable to break our eye contact until I started to pull some bags out of his arms and into mine.

Once I had about half the load, I turned on one foot and started to walk back down the hall. I could hear that I was walking by myself so I looked back over my shoulder toward the handsome man. "Come on Edward, I will show you where you and Tanya are sleeping tonight." I tried to keep my voice upbeat but the thought of them together really made me want to fast for the rest of the day as my appetite completely left me.

Edward's express looked almost remorseful.

"Tanya, why don't you see if Alice needs any help in the kitchen." It sounded more like a command then a question.

Tanya huffed a little bit and Edward followed me down to the end of the hall.

I placed the bags on the floor and on top of the dresser in the bedroom and looked up at Edward who had basically stopped right in front of me. It unnerved me to be in a bedroom alone with him. The last few encounters in this setting left me wanting him and ashamed. I was tempted to get everything out in the open so we could just move on...

"Edward... I should probably..." The words caught in my throat. Now is not the time to have this conversation. We need to try to keep the night as uncomplicated as possible... So I shook my head sadly and waved my arm out to signal that he could drop the bags wherever he wanted and I started toward the exit.

I felt his hand reach out and touch my forearm; his long finger wrapped completely around it and he gently tugged me toward him.

I turned to look at him again, momentarily stunned at how gorgeous he was. He was wearing sharply ironed navy blue dress pants and a fitted white button down shirt with some light pinstripes. His muscular hand left me imagining what he could do with it- if put to the right task... and then there was his face, so handsome. He was clean shaven again today showing off how perfectly symmetrical his features were, his strong muscled jaw clenched and his green eyes stormed unknown emotions then I realized I was basically consuming him with my eyes.

"Bella, wait you don't have to go."

I felt the fire in my eyes light up a little but it was suffocating to be in this room with him. I wanted nothing more but to jump into his arms and push him back onto the bed and kiss his sexy mouth.

"Edward, I do have to go, you have a girlfriend and I can't stand to be in here with you."

He started to shuffle his feet and nervously play with his hair. "Shit Bella that is not what I meant."

"Believe me, I know you did not mean it that way. You have made that clear." Embarrassment flooded my features and I wanted nothing more then to escape his presence but he was still holding my arm.

"Bella, please, will you just tell me what is on you mind? Why are you looking up at me like that? Like I killed your puppy? What is it that you want to say to me?" His voice was so confident and smooth that hearing it put me on edge even more. I wanted him to speak to me all night, but I knew that wouldn't happen.

"I don't know really what to say to you Edward, it is hard for me to be around you because you are so frustratingly unpredictable, sometimes inconsistency takes a toll. I guess I still owe you a thank you for finding help when I was in the uncomfortable situation with Professor Ralls. I really appreciated that even though you made it clear you don't want anything to do with me and don't care for me. If nothing else, you have gained my respect for going out of your way to help me despite your feelings about me."

I sighed and stepped away from him in an attempt to walk out the door. "I will try not to bother you tonight so we can both enjoy Thanksgiving."

"You don't bother me."

"Thanks." I stated devoid of all emotion.

"No, seriously Bella, I don't approve of your lifestyle but I like you. And I am glad that it helped to go get professor Black, but if you don't mind me asking- why did you have your shirt off in front of Professor Ralls and Dean Gibson?"

He looked like he was remembering how I appeared in that stupid tank top. Then his eyes focused onto my chest then they filled with anger and snapped to mine. With great uncertainty he asked "Did he do this to you?" He literally growled out the words and his other hand reached out and he gently swept his thumb across my collarbone.

I had no idea what he was referring to I was just focused on the fact that he was touching my skin with such genuine concern.

"Please answer me."

"No of course not Edward, he did not touch me there or cause any bruises."

"But he did touch you?" Edward's voice shook and his pretty green eyes were trembling.

"Like I said, I was really thankful that you and Billy came when you did. It's all behind us now. The bruise is from running some errands." I then pivoted and showed him the back of my leg where a strikingly dark bruise bloomed against my pale calf. "I don't know how I manage to get home in one piece." I mumbled, mostly to myself.

Edward looked like he had to stop himself from reaching down and checking the bruise on my calf. His body language appeared to be tortured and it seemed like a good development to suggest that maybe he cared about me if even just a little. The feel of his hand on my sensitive skin thrilled me, I was tempted to reach my hand up and hold his there. Then I thought back to what he was saying just moments before...

"Wait, you don't approve of my lifestyle? What lifestyle would that be exactly?" My eyes turned cold and I was giving him a harsh narrow stare.

"Well you and I obviously have different standards for social behavior, you date a lot, no strings attached, older men, you were half naked in a professor's office... I have just come to the understanding that we must have been raised differently and that's okay. I would be happy to be friends with you, but I don't want to be manipulated."

I was trying not to shake out of anger, tears began rising up and my eyes were struggling to act as levees.

"Manipulate you?" My voice quaked "what did I do to give you that impression?"

Edward sighed. "Look Bella, maybe you don't think it is being manipulative because maybe it's just how I am effected by you. But you basically told me that when you look at me you wanted to give me a blow job? What guy can listen to that and not take a girl up on the offer? I feel you looking at me all the time!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"Or the time my Dad told you I would be coming by with the prescription in 10 minutes, you just happened to take a bath and loudly scream my name as you came undone?" Edward had a strong blush on his face. "As if you did not plan for me to hear you do that."

The levee broke and fat tears spilled out over my lower eyelids. I was so embarrassed and frustrated and mad. "I didn't mean to tell you that, I was unknowingly doped out on flu meds and I am really sorry you found out about my ridiculous fantasies. I honestly didn't know you had a girlfriend at the time."

I wanted him to know that I would never have embarrassed myself so intentionally or purposefully come on to him while he was dating someone.

My voice barely rose above a whisper but I continued, "Your dad did not tell me you would be coming over that night, never mind that you were arriving in 10 minutes. But I am sorry for putting you in that position." I tried again to walk away but Edward's fingers tightened on my arm.

He looked torn again and confused. "Then why...?"

"Really? You are seriously asking me why?" He is so fucking oblivious. Anger rose up in me and I needed to get away. "Just forget it Edward and chalk it up to my lifestyle if that will fit better into your diluted perception of me. Let go of my arm." I gave a swift tug and stormed away into the bathroom.

I heard him softly curse under his breath about 'his own ridiculous fantasies' as he re-entered the hallway and shut the bedroom door behind him.

I made the trip to the bathroom as speedy as possible. Wiped my eyes put a smile on my face and tried to get back into the holiday spirit. This confusing boy will not put a damper on all of my efforts.

I entered the kitchen and saw that Edward was immediately putting himself to good use, carving the turkey. His sleeves were pushed up his forearms and he was wearing one of Alice's frilly aprons that read, "Cooks, it's our job to turn up the heat". He looked extremely focused on his task and I sort of felt bad again for the Thanksgiving Pilgrim Turkey...something must be wrong with me.

Alice saw me staring at Edward and quickly pushed a glass of Prosecco sparkling wine into my palm. She tried to read my emotions but I gave her a quick hug and pulled her with me into the living room so I could escape his presence for a little longer.

We were only sitting for a few seconds before someone knocked on the door.

"Let me in strangers! I am hungry!"

"Emmett..."

"Ouch! Rosie I'm kidding!"

Alice ran to the door, "Rose, Emmett! Happy Thanksgiving!"

She gave Rose a tight hug and went to hug Emmett but he took her by surprise and picked her up and spun her!

She giggled loudly.

"Emmett don't think I didn't see you try to cope a feel on my angelic Alice. Your lucky she was gigglin, if she had any other reaction, positive or negative I'd be takin you outside."

"Happy Thanksgiving Jasper!" Emmett turned around to see Jasper standing in the door way, he appeared to ignore EVERYTHING Jasper just said. Then he pulled Jasper inside hugged and lifted him up over his shoulder and spun him around once.

"I give equal opportunity hugs Jazz so you have nothing to worry about!" Emmett beamed at him with his dimples blazing. Then his expression turned playful. "You know Jazz and Rosie, you have some competition now that I have entered this house and smelled the food Alice cooked up for us."

Rose raised her eyebrow. "No Emmett, you have some competition." Then she started to chuckle at his confused expression.

"Actually guys most of what you smell is due to Bella's genius family recipes, so you can fight over her if anyone." Alice gave a bright smile and waved me over.

"Is my Sleeping Bella here!" Emmett just now noticed that I was standing off to the side of the entrance.

"Hey Jazz, Rose, and Prince Charming, Happy Thanksgiving!" Emmett blew past Rose and gave me a big hug then patted me on the head.

"I am glad to see that you are up and about. I thought you might have been stuck in a loveless coma for at least a few more weeks."

"Nope, like I said, I had called my best friends to check on me, they were all I needed to snap out of it, well along with the help of Edward and his dad who miraculously happens to be a doctor."

My mind raced as I put together that Edward is really the reason I was taken care of so well originally. I could stop the images flashing before my eyes of him being my prince charming and kissing me awake. I tried my hardest not to glance back at the kitchen where I could still hear him carving the turkey.

Rose walked over to me and gave me a hug. "Happy Thanksgiving Bella. Do you mean Carlisle, my uncle? Was he that hot doctor Alice was telling me about that you were struggling not to hit on?" Rose started laughing in earnest. I blushed hard.

Edward walked into the room now too. "Yes Rose, Carlisle came by to check on Bella." Then he acknowledged Emmett and seemed to be assessing him. "Happy Thanksgiving you two." He walked over and gave each of them a brief hug.

"You too Ed! Did you bring the Tanyanator today or have you finally managed to drop that liability?"

"Emmett you are an asshole." Tanya sneered at Emmett. "Happy Thanksgiving Rose, it is good to see you at least."

He rolled his eyes and addressed Edward again. "Guess not." Then he slapped Edward on the back and made his way into the kitchen.

Edward followed him and bumped Emmett's shoulder. "Be polite. So Emmett... why is Bella calling my cousin's boyfriend Prince Charming? Do I need to kick your ass?" Edward sounded a little insecure.

"I would love to see you try." Emmett gave no other explanation.

I felt Edward turn and stare at me. Stupidly I glanced up to see his curious expression, it was almost possessive. I just shook my head lightly and offered everyone a glass of Prosecco.

Jasper walked up and gave me a tight hug "Happy Thanksgiving Bella!" then he pulled Alice aside and gave her a long and hard kiss on the mouth and started whispering in her ear.

I enlisted Tanya to help start setting all of the warm food out of the table and then a few minutes later Alice rounded the rest of us up and we were all seated.

The dining room was just off of the living room and shared the same lofted ceiling that had high wooden beams holding it up and huge skylights adorned the space. We were sitting at a circular table. Going clockwise it was Alice, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, Emmett, Rose and then me. So I was between Alice and Rose and basically directly across from Edward and terrible Tanya. I couldn't let these things get to me though.

I am a strong independent 22-year-old woman who slaved over this meal with Alice and has been looking forward to it every day of the last week. Tonight will be fun, I will make sure of it.

"I would like to give a toast, first and foremost to Alice for welcoming us to be beautiful home. To new friends and new memories. And to the Thanksgiving Turkey Pilgrim because Thanksgiving wouldn't be the same without him."

Rose and Alice cocked their heads to look at me after that last part but smiled acceptingly anyways.

"Cheers!" Alice held up her glass to meet mine and we all reached across the table and started tapping glasses.

"Eye contact, Eye contact!" Emmett was getting upset. "Stop this right this second. What are you guys trying to do to me! You have to make eye contact when you toast glasses with someone or else you will have a year of BAD SEX. Let's try this again and don't you dare break eye contact."

Huh, never heard that one before.

Rose just chuckled. "I find out every day how superstitious this kid is. But who wants to risk bad sex for an entire year?"

I reached my glass to each person, trying to do it right this time. My eyes locked with Tanya. I was so so tempted to look away when I clinked cups but I didn't want to be a total asshole, plus I don't know how the jinx works, maybe she would have great amazing sex with Edward for the year and I would be the one with awful sex.

She seemed to have the same exact thought process and we were determined to seal our own fates and do this right. After we both kind of shared a smile in understanding. It was weird.

"Bella you look mighty determined not to mess up for someone who doesn't even have sex" Jasper laughed and continued to shovel food onto his plate.

"Well Jasper, if I happen to change that this year, I definitely don't want it to be bad!"

I had one more glass to click; mostly everyone else was done too and was starting to dig into their food.

I raised my glass up to Edward's and our eyes locked together. His eyes smoldered down at me and he continued to keep eye contact until he swallowed the liquid in the glass, put the glass back on the table and sat back down.

His expression was full of lust and questions and left me feeling weak in the knees as I seated myself again. To distract myself I grabbed a blanched green bean that had been sautéed with onions and olive oil and expertly popped it into my mouth then I licked my finger and thumb to remove the oily residue.

I heard Edward huff. I glanced back up at him in surprise and his eyes were focused on my lips.

Well, dinner is off to an unexpected start.

About half way through everyone eating a second serving the group decided that Alice and I would be in charge of cooking for any future gathering.

Now when I say the group, I do mean all 7 of us. Edward and Tanya were in light spirits during the dinner and it actually seemed like we would all get along well if we had just started off on the right foot. I seriously think Tanya and I shared a moment during the toast. But who knows if that will last, it will probably just be the 5 of us sticking together closely... or maybe if they all do get along really well maybe I will be the one who gets kicked off the island? I am not really that concerned because Alice and Jasper are so close to me.

"Okay everyone. Now that we have something substantial in our systems, let the games begin!" Alice was bouncing in excitement while Emmett took the opportunity to stuff more food into his mouth. "And Emmett don't feel like you need to empty every side dish, I bought some Tupperware so everyone could bring the extra food home."

"Alice, you think of everything!" Emmett was clearly looking forward to having leftovers later this week.

We wrapped up everything and cleared the table and I was surprised to see that Edward was probably the most helpful of everyone in getting that done quickly and efficiently.

Alice begun to usher us over."Let's head into the living room, I will make the first round of drinks!"

She had a variety of options for sitting; there was a couch, a love seat and two rocking chairs. I pulled the rocking chairs into the middle of the living room to form a circle between the other furniture and the chairs. Then I took a seat on the right side of the couch. Jasper sat next to me and saved the left side of the couch for Alice. Emmett and Rose claimed the love seat so Edward sat in the rocking chair closest to me and Tanya sat in the one next to him.

"Alright everyone" Alice gave a little whistle to get our attention, "I put some spiked cider in a crock pot and am waiting for it heat and mix with all of the booze I splashed in there. Remind me to get that for us a little later. For now- I am starting us out strong with a favorite recipe of mine- Cherry bomb lemonade, with a touch of 'Bella's 'whip cream'." She had seven cups balanced on a platter and we each grabbed one.

The beverage was yellowish in color and she stuck a cherry in each cup along with some ice. It was tangy and sweet and I couldn't even tell there was booze in it until my throat started to feel a little numb after the first couple sips.

"We are going to start out with some fun games and then as we get progressively more drunk we will start to play the more absurd and hilarious games. We're not there yet clearly." Alice held up her full glass to show how much work we needed to get done before whatever absurd games she had in mind began.

"This first game is picture-phone." By the devious look on Alice's face I could tell this game was one of her favorites and that I would really find it interesting.

Alice went on to explain that we each got five slips of paper, we were told to write 1-5 in the top right corner. On number 1 we were responsible for writing a quote. Then we pass the stack to the left. When the new stack is passed we read the quote on sheet number 1 then we draw a picture of it on sheet number 2. Then we pass the stack again to the left. When we receive the new stack we look at the picture and then try to think of what quote that would be and jot a quote down. Then we pass the stack to the left again. When we receive the new stack we look at the quote and draw a picture on the paper with the number 4 on it. Then we pass it one final time and when we get the new stack we look at the picture and try to write the correct quote.

We were all drinking steadily through the long explanation.

Alice took a few sips to try to catch up before continuing. "If you can't think of what quote the drawing is describing then just describe what you see. The goal is to have your quote make it through all the rounds and remain the same. If your quote survives everyone else has to take a shot. If you are responsible for killing someone else's quote you must take the shot."

Once the rules were explained we all took some time to think of what quote we would put on card number 1.

I finally decided on "I'm the Juggernaut Bitch" from X-men. And waited patiently until everyone was ready to pass me their cards. In the mean time I took greedy gulps of my drink, yum.

After a couple of minutes Alice spoke up again. "Everyone ready? Okay! Pass the stack to your left."

I got Edward's quote. "If you build it, he will come." I glanced at him and he smiled at me. I was hoping I could try to figure out what movie that was from...something to do with baseball...Field of Dreams! Okay, I'm all set! Now how do I draw this...?

I started scratching my pen across the paper- thinking as I drew. Well I can try to draw a baseball field... and a piece of corn... and barn... I stopped drawing for a second. 'He will come' umm I am just going to go for it. I drew a stick figure grabbing his cock and little spew marks moving toward a sock. A little crude, but Jasper should get it.

I waited again. My drink was almost in need of a refill, but I seemed to be the only one and didn't want to look like an absolute lush, so I will just get another refill after the next card.

Alice broke the silence that had fallen over the room. "Everyone ready? Oh not yet Edward?"

"No sorry, hang on." Edward hung his head in defeat and let out a little chuckle. "Okay this is as good as it's going to get."

"Okay! Pass the stack to your left again."

My eyes widened. What the hell did Edward draw? I started to shake in laughter. Then I felt the couch shaking and Jasper was looking at me in disbelief while silently laughing. Yeah Jasper I know I know, but it had to be done. Edward's drawing on the other hand was really grotesque; I don't understand the need for detail that he put into it...

There was a HUGE veiny cock that was curved and pointing at a midget that had a wide smile on his face and was holding a lollipop.

Nothing was coming to me. No quotes nothing. Then I thought about little Wayne's song Lollipop... "Shawty wanna hump… licking lollipops" or something like that would make sense, I can't believe Edward thought Shawty meant midget and not simply a girl at the club. Hahaha ooooh I will make fun of him later.

Still what quote would that be...? I decided on a line near the end of the song "Shawty wanna lick me like a lollipop", I was so proud of myself for figuring it out!

I finished before everyone else and took stock to see who still needed drinks. Almost everyone was getting low. "I'm going to make the next batch of drinks!" I pulled out 7 more solo cups and simply grabbed some ice cubes and Tuacca. No need to be super fancy. Then I brought the drinks to everyone and rushed back into the game.

Before long we had passed all five cards and it was now the moment of truth to see whose quotes survived and who would be drinking.

"Everyone pass the stacks two more times so it goes back to the original person it started with." We did so. "I will start, I am going to read my quote then go through all of the other cards, passing them around and we will take it from there!" Alice's eyes were glowing in excitement.

"My quotes started as 'Then I defy you stars!' Rose drew a picture of a Romeo looking boxer, fighting a cluster of stars with one hand and giving them the middle finger with the other hand." Alice started to pass it around. "Emmett wrote "Knock Out, Fuck you!" Tanya drew a girl in a sexy dress giving people the middle finger. And Edward ended with the quote "I'm a material girl in a material world." Alice looked a little defeated that her quote didn't survive.

Jasper put a consoling arm around her waist. "Well my Alice, it is pretty clear you have to take drink. But who is responsible for ruining it? Should we take it to a vote?" He had us vote for each number and we all decided that even though Emmett's was clever, his quote choice really prevented it from every coming back to the real quote. Jasper left the room and came back with two shots that Alice and Emmett downed immediately.

Rose was next. "I picked 'If you can make a girl laugh, you can make her do anything.' Emmett drew stick figure of a girl not laughing and she gives the guy nothing. Then a stick figure of the guy making funny faces at her. Then the girl smiling and holding her stomach with one hand and giving him a hand job with the other." We were all laughing as this card passed around.

Rose continued on with the explanation of her pile of cards. "Tanya came up with that meaning ' Play hard to get'. Edward...um he drew a picture of someone that looks a heck of a lot like Bella shutting the door in the face of a guy a couple times before pulling him in for a kiss."

I paused at Rose's assessment. I saw that picture... I didn't think that looked a lot like me? Did it? When the card passed around I gave it a long look... no it only looks a little like me. What is Rose up to?

"Bella came up with the quote 'Don't put out before the third date'". She smiled at me, "You can't live by that Bella."

I held my hand up in defense "I never said I did!" and we laughed.

Rose had to take a shot and it was decided that Tanya would be taking it with her.

Emmett's quote was next so he started reading off his cards. "I wrote 'Eat shit and die' and that made it full circle! Everyone else takes a shot!"

We all took the shot besides Emmett who smiled with all of his dimples and basked in the glory of being the only one so far whose quote survived.

Tanya's turn "My quote was 'Somewhere over the rainbow'".

My face paled slightly before blushing hard "Oh shit... is that what that was..."

Everyone started laughing and Tanya began to explain each card. "Edward drew an abstract looking rainbow and one of the munchkins from the Wizard of Oz."

Tanya got really really quiet as she looked at the next card. "Bella wrote... 'Shawty wanna like me like a lollipop'. Bella what the fuck? How did you get that from what Edward drew?"

The two cards were passed around and we were all laughing until I realized they were all actually waiting for me to explain...

"What? Why didn't anyone else have to explain?" I tried to stall.

Jasper had other ideas as he reached around my shoulder and gave me a noogie. "Spill Swan"

"Shit, well I didn't realize that was supposed to be a rainbow..." I hesitated again and felt my face heat up substantially. "I thought it was a veiny cock... and I thought the munchkin was a midget with a lollipop and all I could think of was the song Lollipop. I even thought it was funny that Edward interpreted 'Shawty' to be a midget instead of it being a girl." I cleared my throat. Yikes, do I know all of these people enough for them not to think I am bat shit crazy at this point?

I felt a pair of eyes burning through me and I turned to look at Edward, his expression was full of amusement. "Bella, that is most definitely a rainbow and not a cock. Hahah you need to pull your mind out of the gutter."

"It's a shitty rainbow Edward, who draws an abstract rainbow?" I said accusingly.

Then they all laughed at me.

"A shitty artist. But it's still a rainbow." He flashed his bright white teeth at me.

Tanya continued explaining her stack of cards. "So Jasper drew what Bella wrote, a cute stick figure on her knees licking a male stick figures dick. Then the male stick figure had a thought bubble where he is imagining her licking the lollipop."

She passed the cards around, "Alice came up with the same quote as Bella, 'Shawty wanna lick like a lollipop'. Certainly not in Kansas anymore, looks like I will be taking a shot."

So Tanya and I ended up having to take the shot. "Bella, my quote might have survived if not for your dirty mind, cheers bitch!" Then she smiled at me and we decided to toast- making sure to keep eye contact.

Edwards smooth voice resounded as I was finished swallowing the shot. "Now I guess it's my turn, I picked the quote 'If you build it, he will come'. And Bella drew..." He started to chuckle. "Umm.. a stick figure jacking off into a sock while he is at a baseball field surrounded by a barn and one big piece of corn on the cob." He turned his body towards me and looked at me again.

In fact it looked like they all were looking at me now that I started passing the card around.

"Okay okay, now you all know I have a dirty mind! Edward, keep moving on."

Edward gave a hearty laugh and his mouth turned up in a smirk. He looked so good like that. Sigh.

He moved on per request, "Right, so Jasper wrote 'If you build it, he will come.' Seriously Jasper? How in the world did you guess that?'"

"I know Bella over there pretty well, I could see how that dirty mind of her worked." Jasper started laughing and reached around to give me another noogie.

"Yeah guys I know. Let's keep going!" I blushed again and rubbed my head.

Edward started laughing in earnest again. "I can't believe this." I thought he was laughing at me, but he passed me the drawing Alice had. "Well Alice drew basically the same thing as Bella, a guy pushing a lawn mower at a baseball field surrounded by corn and jacking off."

I reached past Jasper and gave Alice a high five. She giggled, "that's why we are best-ies!"

Edward ignored our interruption and kept explaining. "Rose wrote 'Men think about sex all day long'. Hahaha okay well I guess my quote didn't make it after all. Where is my shot?" I handed Edward a shot and we voted that Rose was taking it with him since Jasper was able to figure out my dirty picture and Alice's was so similar to mine.

Now it was my turn. "My original quote was 'I'm the Juggernaut, bitch' Jasper drew the cartoon of the Juggernaut running through a wall. Alice took that to mean "Construction zone, wear protection". Rose drew a building being erected and men in overalls wearing hard hats. Emmett just described it 'Construction workers constructing a building', very observant Emmett."

Emmett glared at me. "Hey can you think of a quote that involves that? I didn't think so."

I admitted that it was an all around fail. "Alice that would be you and me, I'll grab our shots."

Jasper was the last one. "My quote was 'It is easier to do a job right than explain why you didn't' Alice drew a person going to work and taking a right and underneath contrasted that to a person with a bunch of paper surrounding a trash can. Rose wrote 'Walking won't cure writers block' Emmett drew a person walking while trying to write on a note pad and constantly crossing things out. Tanya wrote 'I'm not gonna write you a love song'. I'm sure Van Buren is rolling over in his grave right now that his advice turned into a Sara Bareilles song. But I think Alice and I will be taking a shot for this one."

In total the game lasted about 25 minutes and we had already had quite a few drinks. Alice insisted that we were not ready to kick it up to the next level of games yet and suggested we play drinking Cranium next. The rules were "Take shots when the other team rolls purple and drinks every time your team misses a question. I joined Jasper and Alice and then the other two couples each made a team.

"Are you guys ready to lose? I am the Queen Bee at Cranium!" Rose said with such confidence we didn't actually doubt her.

Tanya smiled at Rose as if already admitting defeat "Who needs a refill?"

We were getting shit-faced. There is no other explanation for it.

Tanya came back into the room with Long-Island iced tea's for each of us. She smirked, "This is my specialty, you will be thanking me in an hour and hating me by the morning."

We each snagged a cup and took appreciative sips.

Cranium was intense to say the least. I would have to play again with these guys because the game has never been more competitive. Rosalie wasn't kidding when she said she was the Queen Bee but Emmett, hahaha, not so much. She did the best she could to carry the team, trivia was golden, spelling etc, all the things that made up the Red and Yellow cards. But as for the Green and Blue cards that require one person to do something and the other person to guess, they were a lost cause. And it was a riot to observe.

Jasper, Alice and I were winning, we were a pretty solid team in all of the categories except for data head, the Red cards because we kept having to compromise on the answers when we would all disagree or pick different choices.

Edward and Tanya were in second, they were doing well on all of the categories too but Edward sucked at drawing and Tanya sucked at acting so the blue and green cards were also their weakness.

Rose and Emmett just made it back onto the fast track and rolled onto a Green space that required one of them to sing a "humdinger".

Emmett volunteered, "Hmm hm hm hm hm hm hm! Hm hm hm hm hmmm hm hm. Hmm hm hm hm hm hm hm, hm hm hm hmm hmm hmm, hmhmhmhm hmhmhm..." He was whipping his head back and forth enthusiastically. His eyebrows raising with each sound and a failed attempt to get Rose to recognize what he was humming.

I actually thought I would have been able to guess what he was humming but the "Queen Bee" only had one minute to guess and I didn't want to provide any hints that might aid her in guessing the right answer, so I held my tongue. Rose probably needed this serving of humble pie when it came to Cranium.

"Annnnnd Time!" Alice cheered!

"Emmett, you are killing me, what the hell was that?" Rose threw her arms up in disgust and then cross then when she heard everyone's response.

Emmett, Alice, Edward, and I responded in unison " RESPECT!"

"Fuck. Seriously? We need to play this again later with bigger teams. If all of you guys got that then I must be tone deaf." Rosalie shook her head clearly frustrated.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders, "It's okay baby. I could be self sabatoging because you are usually such a sore loser and that makes for great make up sex." He tossed a wink her way as she tossed an elbow his way.

My team only needed one more card to win, it was a sculptorade.

Edward read the card for us. "To win this Sculptorades, choose an artist from your team who can get you to guess the answer on the back of this card by scuplting the subject in Cranium Clay with no talking or gestures. I'll read the hint aloud, pass the card to the artist, and then start the timer. The hint is an activity.

It was my turn, so Edward passed the card me. I turned it over and saw that I was supposed to sculpt "fishing".

Stupid rules that require me to avoid using actions. The clock was ticking and I started out making the pole. I rolled the clay into a long rod about 4 inches long. I made a little ball and stuck it on the end and then made a tiny little piece off of that to look like a little handle.

I moved on to make the fishing wire and hook. I made a really really thin line of clay by rolling it as long as I could and I squished that onto the front of the rod. Then rolled up a tiny piece, curled in into a "J" shape and stuck that in the end of the clay string and started making a fish.

There were only a few seconds left and Jasper and Alice were screaming out guesses. Apparently my fishing pole had very phallic like features. Every guess was more and more sexual.

"Ejaculation?" Jasper yelled.

I quickly threw the little fish down on the table and their guesses were still off track, so I shoved the hook into the fish mouth.

"INSEMINATION" Jasper yelled with such confidence he was sure he had figured it out

Alice saved the day right before the timer ran. "FISHING!" She screamed.

"Yes! That's it!" Alice jumped into my arms and we hugged.

"No fucking way Bella, that was an action- you moved the fish like it was being caught!" Rose actually appeared pissed off.

"No I simply finished my masterpiece by connecting the fish to the pole." I explained looking Rose straight in the eyes and flashed her a drunken smile.

At this point Alice had removed herself from me and Jazz gave us high fives.

"Fine you guys won, but know that it is qualified because you had an extra person and that can make all the difference!" Rose grumbled.

We all shrugged our shoulders and didn't deny or agree with Rose, at this point the objective was not to bask in winning Cranium but to drink and we were all intent on getting pretty drunk.

I heard Emmett whispering something in Rose's ear and her cheeks got a little pink. He stood up and excused himself to get some fresh air with Rose. When she stood he tossed her over his shoulder, gave her butt a slap while he was walking out onto the side porch.

"Emmett, you barbarian put me down! You are going to show everyone my thong!"

Her pretty pink dress rode up enough that Emmett moved his hand to cover her incase her butt cheeks were exposed.

The rest of us helped to pack up Cranium.

"I am going to get us some snacks so we can keep this evening going as long as possible." Alice made some little platters of cheese and crackers, vegetables and dip, and re heated some of the sides from dinner.

We made our way to the dining room table and started snacking. And it was very apparent that Emmett and Rose were still missing.

I started talking with Tanya about life before law school and learned that she was a Northwest coast baby just like me!

"I am from Alaska originally, I moved out here for undergrad in 2005 attending the University of Maine. I was a political science major there and was one of the football cheerleaders. I made the team because I convinced the coaches I could smile in skimpy outfits in cold weather since I was an Alaskan high school cheerleader. So anyways I had a lot of fun in college and even some fun in these last three years after college." Tanya whispered the last part of me to be out of Edward's ear shot.

I immediately became curious about what was going on with the two of them. How serious were they really?

Emmett interrupted me from my thoughts.

"You guys are eating without me!" He looked appalled.

Rose nudged and winked at Emmett "You were busy eating me a second ago. So I'm glad they started without you."

Emmett kissed her forehead and squeezed her ass, Rose blushed at that and at all of our expression when she noticed that she hadn't whispered quietly enough.

She recovered quickly, picking up a cherry tomato, dipping it in ranch dressing and popping it into Emmett's mouth.

He chewed once, swallowed and placed a demanding kiss on her lips.

.

.

* * *

_For realzzz- let me know what you guys think!_

**Review please =o)**

**-**_ PS: Picture-Phone aka "pict-a-phone" is the best game ever, have you ever played? If not, you totally should the next time you have 5+ friends over._

_-PSS: The characters quotes from the game say a little bit more about their personalities:_

_This is the order they went in_

Alice (then I defy you stars!) Romeo

Rose (if you can make a girl laugh you can make her do anything) Marliyn Monroe

Emmett (eat shit and die) ?

Tanya (somewhere over the rainbow)- Wizard of Oz

Edward (If you build it, he will come)- Field of Dreams

Bella (I'm the juggarnaut bitch) - X-men

Jasper (It is easier to do a job right than explain why you didn't)- Martin Van Buren


	6. what inhibitions?

**Chapter 6: Originally Chapters 25 - Chap 28 p.1**

**Shout out to my _repeat _reviewers: _Kfoll, LiLi82, dead beatiful, Annumnom5ter, HappyDR3AM3R_ - You guys kick A$$. This chapter is for you! Lots of Love!**

* * *

Alice was the first person out of the rest of us to recover from Rose and Emmett's excursion. "Well, welcome back to the party. I guess you two are ready to take this to the next level." She giggled and started getting her next game started.

She walked over to her iPod and had it set to dance music. Then Alice took out a bunch of slips of paper. "Alright friends, write your name on two pieces of paper and write a body part the other two pieces of paper, somewhere you can take shots from, then keep ten for scoring."

I thought quickly and wrote down two body parts, folded them and gave the four pieces of paper to Alice.

Everyone handed the papers over and she put them in two bowls.

"If you pick your own name, you will draw again. If you pick a body part that doesn't make sense, then you have an option of choosing to draw again or just do the next closest thing." Her excitement was contagious.

"Clearly there will be two rounds and these are tequila rounds so if your name gets picked you will have salt put on you and you will have a lime put somewhere else on you and the shot will rest where ever the card dictates. Who ever picked your name will take the shot." She closed her eyes and had a huge smile on her face.

I had to wonder what that girl was thinking. Alice cleared off the dining room table, putting all of the snacks on the little island in the kitchen and we all sat around the table.

Alice spoke up again, very chipper. "Jasper you go first."

Jasper put his hand in each bowl and pulled out two pieces of paper. "No fucking way."

Alice started laughing. "No gripes or you will have to take a cement mixer as a shot. What did you pick Jazzy?"

He grumbled " Edward and crotch"

Alice clapped.

Edward froze momentarily then tried to look non-chalant as he turned his chair outward. "Over here Jazzy." He sent Jasper a silly wave.

Jasper came over and put the tequila shot between Edward's thighs. Jasper licked the skin between Edward's thumb and pointer finger and put the lime in Edward's other hand. Jazz then kneeled in front of Edward's chair and abruptly licked the salt off of the hand resting on Edward's left knee. His mouth wrapped around the shot glass and he threw his head back and then replaced the shot glass. Then he pulled the lime from Edward's fingers.

I spoke out loud before my filter caught up with me. "I'm not going to lie. That was sexy."

Alice and Tanya nodded in agreement before Alice spoke up again. "Now everyone except for those two write a score from 1 -5 on the card and pass it to Jasper.

I scrawled out a 4 and passed the piece of paper over.

Alice was next, she picked Rose and bellybutton. "Up on the table Rosie, lie down on your back but prop yourself up on your elbows, and lift your dress above your bellybutton."

"Alice, seriously? I'm wearing a thong..." Rose wasn't having it.

"I can't do a bellybutton shot on top of a tight dress, it will fall over and get you all wet, bellybutton shots have to be done on the skin. So are you panties sheer or solid fabric?" Alice inquired.

"...solid..." Rose saw where this was going and that she was going to lose. "...fine." Then Rose lifted the pink dress above her hips and pulled the fabric up exposing her naval and her blood red thong.

"Thanks Rosie!" Alice then licked Rose's collarbone and dashed salt on it, then placed the lime at the top of Rose's underwear. Without much hesitation Alice went for it, she climbed on top of Rose on the table and finished off the shot.

I spoke up again, "Wow, that was hot too".

This time Emmett, Jasper and Tanya all agreed with me. I wrote a little four on my strip of paper and handed it to Alice.

Based on the order we were sitting around the table it was my turn next. I drew the cards. "Emmett and knees." I walked over to Emmett and slipped the shot between his knees. I placed his hands on his thighs palms up and settled onto my knees. I licked his right wrist and sprinkled salt onto it. Then I placed the lime up right between his thumb and forefinger.

I tried to keep my thoughts innocent because I really respect Rose so I quickly flattened my tongue and ran it across Emmett's wrist and took the shot, replacing the glass back between his knees, when I tried to bite down on the lime I saw that he had brought his hand up closer to his dick and he was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and dove for the lime to try to erase the bitterness of the shot.

Emmett's hard dick rocked toward my face and I was blushing like crazy when I was done.

"Bella maybe you should join Rosie and I in our room tonight so we can pick back up on that?" Emmett chuckled and looked at Rosie like he was actually asking permission.

Rose elbowed him. "Sorry about him Bella he is an animal."

Then everyone started handing me their slips of paper, 3 and 4's mostly, but Edward slid me a 5.

Tanya went next. "Bella and tits."

"How do you want me Tanya? Sitting up or lying down?" I joked.

She laughed, "Well, it says tits not cleavage, so lie down and hold your tits together so I can do this right." She attempted to place the shot but it wobbled. "Wait wait, this isn't going to work because of the fabric, pull the top of your dress down so I don't dump this shot down your body."

I pulled my arms out of the straps and pulled the dress down past my bra. I was wearing a navy blue lacy bra that was slightly sheer. I assume everyone could see my nipples, but to be totally honest, I am secretly a little bit of a voyeur so the fact they could see this didn't really bother me, instead it left me feeling a little thrilled.

Edward choked on his iced tea.

Emmett spoke up "I guess Sleeping Bella doesn't have a hairy man chest after all? The rumors are false!" His eyes were fixated on my chest.

I felt the skin of my chest and face heat up in another stupid blush.

Tanya's eyes darkened a little and she pushed my shoulders down. Then I did as she instructed while she lowered the shot glass between my tits and I pressed my C cup boobs together.

She licked my right hand between my thumb and forefinger and place the lime there on the opposite hand.

Her face was basically buried in my chest as she licked the salt off of my hand took the shot and squeezed the lime into her mouth. I almost moaned when I felt her warm tongue swiping across my skin but I refrained. When she was finished I looked up at her with a sly smile. "Shoot, maybe I will be joining you tonight Tanya, forget Emmett's offer!".

"We will see about that bitch. You have nice tits though, so I'm sure Edward here wouldn't mind." She then held out her hand and helped pull me upright and off of the table. I quickly turned around a replaced the straps of my dress.

Edward looked a little flustered and hurried to pick next, he ended up with Alice and Bellybutton. She pulled her dress up just under her boobs laid on the tabled. Edward looked so fucking sensual when he took the shot that it sent my mind way into the gutter and I silently begged and pleaded that he do the same to me next round. I gave him a 4 since it wasn't me he did the to, unfair I know.

Rose went after Edward, she pulled "Jasper and mouth" out of the bowls. She licked his neck for the salt and placed the lime in the middle of his chest. When she was finished he looked pretty satisfied with her performance. I slid Rose a 3.

Emmett was the last person to pull a name this round and he pulled his own. "Damn it!" He began licking his wrist.

"You can choose a different name Emmett, weren't you listening earlier?" Alice laughed at him and put the name back into the bowl, handing him a new one.

"Okay good, I got Tanya and bellybutton!" He had her lay back on the table and lift her dress as well. He basically manhandled his way through the shot. By the time he was finished Tanya looked all hot and bothered and like she would follow him anywhere he commanded.

"So Emmett, how would you feel about two blondes in your bed tonight?" She winked and smiled at Rose.

"Oh it's going to be a party in there with four." Rose laughed.

Emmett decided that meant that all was well. "Sounds like your welcome to our bed Tanya!"

Then the next round began...

Jasper started up the new round and picked Rose and cleavage. She stayed sitting upright in her chair. He pealed her top down, licked the top of her left boob and sprinkled some salt. He placed the lime on her lips. Then used his hands to squeeze her boobs together and told Rose to nestle the shot glass in there. When he was finished and went to pull the lime for Rosalie's lips- she held on to it. Only encouraging him to run his tongue around her lips until she submitted. He took the lime from her bit it quickly then gave her a sound kiss on the mouth. No doubt Jazz is one sexy guy. I gave him a 4.

Alice picked Emmett and mouth. She got pretty risque with him and it was becoming abundantly clear that as far as dating couples were concerned, the rules could be bent for this shot game. I gave her a 3.

Then it was my turn and I picked Edward and mouth. I had him stay seated. "Edward, unbutton the top half of your shirt."

He was about to question me but seemed to remember all of the crap the girls have had to go through for the game, so he complied.

I undid two more buttons that were necessary to achieve my goal and I pushed the fabric off his shoulders, letting it rest on his biceps. His chest was just like I imagined that first day I saw him in the charcoal suit. Firm pectorals, rounded strong shoulders, a defined collarbone and the hint of a six-pack could be seen below his pects.

I caught myself starring and lowered my face down to lick the spot where his neck meets his shoulder and sprinkled some salt on it and I placed the lime in the crevice on other side of his body where his muscles created a little dip between his neck and shoulder.

My legs straddled his for a second before I sat on his lap. I could feel his solid cock straining against the fly of his pants and I somehow refrained from rolling my hips. At this point my dress rode up pretty high on my legs, simply covering my butt so that I could be in my current straddling position. My chest was just centimeters away from his.

"Edward, tilt your head all the way back so I can put this shot glass in your mouth." My voice had become a step lower and sounded sultry.

I felt Edward's body shudder and could see his eyes twinkle in anticipation as he obeyed my request.

While I was sitting on his lap I leaned forward and licked the salt away from his skin. Besides the sharp taste of salt I could taste something that reminded me of walks in the woods and bon fires at the beach and simply hunky men, my mouth watered a little and I hummed in satisfaction. Then I stood and leaned over him. I pulled the shot glass between my lips and flipped my head back to dump the liquid into my mouth. I placed the shot glass back in his mouth with mine. Then sat back onto his lap and bit into the lime resting near his shoulder. Licking at the juices that squirted out of it around his neck and the top of his muscled shoulder, savoring the taste that must be pure Edward.

I leaned back a little to remove the shot glass from Edward's mouth and he grasped my waist with both of his strong hands. Looking me in the eyes.

Edward groaned "Fuck Bella."

I laughed lightly and stepped off of him carefully adjusting my dress. I should always play drinking games with Edward.

"I need to run to the bathroom, you guys go ahead." Edward stood up and started re-buttoning his shirt.

Tanya was next she picked Jasper and knees. I gave her a 3.

Edward had yet to return from the bathroom so Alice instructed that we skip him for the time being.

Rose picked Tanya and tits. Tanya received the exact same treatment she subjected me to and I had to laugh at her discomfort. Rose made a show out of it for sure and when she was finished with Tanya they both appeared to be pretty turned on.

Emmett was next up. He drew Alice and butt and just laughed. "Let's go pixie, show us your perky ass." And gave her butt a slap before ordering her to lie stomach-down on the table and lift her dress up past her hips.

Alice was wearing cute black silk boy shorts that cut a little high and exposed the bottom of her ass. Emmett rested the shot glass between her cheeks. Licked the back of her thigh and sprinkled some salt there and then rested the lime on her right butt cheek.

Then he went for it; licking off the salt, pulling back the shot, replacing it, and when he went for the lime he nipped at her exposed skin before biting the lime between his teeth. Once he was finished he pulled back then gave her butt a sharp slap.

"You, sugar ass, are also absolutely welcome to join Rosie and I tonight." Emmett helped her off the table, hardly stopping himself from squeezing her butt again once she got down.

"I think Alice is going to be a little preoccupied once this night ends." Jasper possessively pulled the giggling Alice toward him by palming each butt cheek and grinding into her, while placing a long and dominating kiss against her mouth.

"We have one more shot before we can do anything thing." She looked around to see Edward in the hallway walking back toward the living room. "Edward, you're up."

Edward grabbed the last two pieces of paper out of the bowls; it was my name and the body part said "vag".

I sputtered down some of my drink. "Who put 'vag' in there?"

Emmett raised a guilty hand and everyone, except for Edward and I, laughed both with and at him.

Edward looked at me like he was going to consume me and I tried not to combust.

"Lay down on the table Bella." Edward said in a smooth and confident voice.

I hopped up onto the table and started to lie back, then decided to put my arms under my head so that I could see what Edward was going to do to my body. I sure as fuck wasn't going to miss seeing this by starring at the ceiling.

He gave me a cocky smile and pushed my dress up beyond my hips until my naval was almost showing. I was wearing matching thong panties that had a two-inch thick navy blue lace waistband with a solid strip of fabric that covered my slit.

Edward's eyes raked over me in a devilish way and I flushed.

He placed the shot glass just under my scantily clad vagina and between my shut thighs. Then he licked the inside of both of my upper thighs and sprinkled salt in the valley and then placed the lime below the shot glass, it rested unsteadily across the valley my legs made.

I could feel my girly parts pulsing with desire and need. I sent up a little prayer that I wasn't throbbing so hard that the tequila in the shot glass would be seen moving around.

When he bent over the table to lick the salt off, the seemingly non-existent stubble on his face scratched at my inner thighs and he was fixated on the skin that he was licking.

I forgot my name and where I was and my legs immediately fell open for him to grant him full access to me. I was very quickly brought back to reality with a cold splash of tequila to my crotch and I immediately snapped them shut again. Catching some of the alcohol in the shot glass and some of it between my thighs. My eyes just about bulged out of my head; I was the first person to ruin the shot.

Before I could think more about my embarrassment Edward mumbled "Oh my clumsy Bella". He looked up at me and made eye contact, there was an undeniable fire in his eyes and he was looking at me like I was something to eat.

Then he shrugged his shoulders and began to lick at my crotch and thighs, collecting all of the tequila that spilled and gathered there. His lips wrapped around the almost sideways shot glass and he finished off what was inside. Then he buried his nose into my lap and dragged it up before nosing my clit.

My mind went blank and my slutty legs fell open again. After remembering where I was I attempted to snap them shut but Edward's hands dragged up my thighs and pushed my knees apart. His nose pressed against my vagina as his mouth reached the lime that had fallen to the table.

He pulled his face away but his hands remained on the inside of my thighs keeping my knees apart, while rubbing little circles on the inside of my knees. His eyes rose to meet mine.

I shuddered and felt another wave of wetness down by my girly parts and realized with shame that he totally just made me cum.

His expressed was full of lust and when he started to read my expression his look of desire multiplied. He pulled me off of the table and helped lower my dress down over my hips. Then he did what I least expected, he slipped a long strong finger past my thong and entered my slick core.

My body melted into his as I stumbled off the table. His other hand wrapped around my lower back to steady me. Then he curled his finger into me two more times in a 'come hither' motion and I felt my body convulse a little.

Without fair warning, I came hard onto his hand.

He removed his finger and smiled devilishly at me before offering to get everyone some cider.

Oh. My. God.

It was nearing close to midnight and I was barely standing. My legs were still shaking from Edward's "performance" and for some reason I chose to follow him into the kitchen even though something in the back of my mind told me to stay where I was.

"Do you need some help?" I didn't recognize my voice, I sounded like I was in a porn movie as I made my way closer to him.

His eyes lit up and he started chuckling at me. "Since I just helped you out, are you offering to do the same? Or do you want to pour some cider into the cups?"

I blushed. I did want to help him do the same, to be responsible for making him cum, but the game was over now and he was off limits, Tanya was his girlfriend.

With a ladle in hand, I walked up to the Crockpot and gave the cider a quick stir. Edward's expression was unreadable. He walked up behind me, rested his chin on my head and his hard cock seemed to line up against my butt.

"You could do both." He whispered. He ground himself into me a little bit. I instinctually pushed my butt into him and he gave a small but strong thrust as he rolled his hips upward.

"Edward..." I needed to stop this before I lifted my dress up and let him take me from behind in the kitchen. I ran my left hand down his thigh and tried to slow his thrusts.

He put his hand on top of mine and wrapped his other hand across the front of my waist, right above the baby maker. "Bella, you are driving me crazy."

I turned in his arms, ran my hands along his biceps and slowly, begrudgingly pushed them off of me and held his arms at his sides. "I can't do both." I looked up at him sadly. Even when I said the words it felt like they carried extra meaning, some sort of finality.

He looked like he wanted to say more but I stumbled away from him and lined up seven glass mugs for the cider. He picked up the ladle and filled the cups.

I was about to help carry some but he started to chuckle again. "You, Ms. Bella Clumsy is my middle name Swan, should not be trusted with anything that fragile and hot, especially in multiples." He brushed his fingers across my hand and effectively deterred me from taking any glass besides my own.

I didn't know what to make of our interactions so far tonight except for how much I wished he were single.

Edward left the kitchen with the remaining mugs on a tray and passed out the rest of the cider. Once I took a sip I forgot about the sexy man because the cider was Ah-Maz-ing, it's spicy goodness made my throat tingle and my body hum.

Alice brought some of the snacks back to the dining room table and we all hung out, sitting around, appreciating the cider and eating.

"Everyone count up your cards and we are going to average them all out." Alice demanded.

I walked over to my little pile of ratings. I averaged a 3.5 out of 5 overall. Jasper got a 4, Alice got a 4, Tanya got a 3.5, Edward got a 4.5, Rose got a 3.5, and Emmett got a 3.

"Edward is the winner!" Alice shouted. "Everyone is going to do car bombs now and Edward can choose whether or not he wants to."

Edward smiled at Alice. "I should probably take advantage of a break from drinking so hard but car bombs are my favorite. Blame my Irish father." His handsome smirk got me wondering what he biological father looked like, if Edward still had family in Ireland and if the crooked smile was a family trait.

We all went in the kitchen; filled solo cups with Guinness and dropped in a shot glass filled with half Jameson and half Baileys.

Emmett chanted "Bottom's up!" as we brought the challenging drink to our lips.

I almost finished the drink. There was probably an inch of liquid remaining in the cup; it was curdling at a fast rate so I rushed to the sink to dump it out before anyone could force me to drink it.

Tanya appeared to have the same idea.

"So, that was quite the performance between you and Edward" her voice trailed off.

"Uh...Tanya I am really sorry, I know the game got out of hand." I was mumbling drunkenly. I really did feel like a total whore. I threw my arm around her shoulder. "I don't mean you any disrespect."

Tanya removed my arm from her shoulder. "Bella, it's okay. Edward and I have a... complicated relationship." She looked over at him and I could see her love for him showing in her eyes.

My stomach sunk to the floor. The game truly had gone too far. As much as I thought I hated Tanya, it was fucking cruel to be all over her boyfriend like that.

"Tanya, I don't want to be a reason why your relationship is complicated. I'm sorry." I felt my center of gravity change and struggled to stay upright on my feet.

She nodded at me and offered me a small smile. "No harm done, it's okay really."

I started to feel really bad for Tanya at that moment. Does Edward normally put her in situations like this? That has to be one fucked up relationship for her to forgive us so quickly. She and I couldn't even stand each other before tonight.

I glanced over at Edward and questions swirled in my mind. I had become strangely quiet despite trying to act like his effect on me was no big deal.

He was preoccupied and joking around with Emmett. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but they were both in high spirits.

Alice brought us back into the living room to play another game. Something like charades but you had a partner moving your arms. I snuggled into the couch waiting for my turn and barely offered up any guesses because I was so drunk and tired.

I woke up to Rose gently rocking my shoulder back and forth. "Sleeping Bella, we are all calling it a night. I brought a glass of water for you to drink and some crackers. Once you're finish why don't you head into the guest room so you don't wake up sore from sleeping out here."

I nodded groggily as she left the room and quickly chugged some water and chewed on some crackers.

I thought back on the evening and blushed a little bit before feeling guilt and disgust wash over me. I can be a true dumbass sometimes.

I put my cup and plate into the sink and made my way back into the guest room to change into my pajamas, commando. I still needed to use the bathroom, brush my teeth and wash my face so I would feel human again in the morning so I stepped back into the hall.

Edward walked out of the bathroom at that moment shirtless, wearing only flannel pajama pants.

I could not tear my eyes away from his amazing body.

He smirked at me. "Bella, are you going to be true to your word and join Tanya and I tonight?"

I snapped out of my lusty daze and was confused about what he was talking about. Then I remembered Tanya's tongue on my boobs and recalled what I had said to her after she took that shot.

I felt his eyes raking over my body. My nipples hardened not because of the memory but because of his heated stare and I am sure he could see that because I wasn't wearing a bra. My body flushed and I crossed my arms to cover my tits.

Edward was still very drunk but somehow appeared composed. He took a step closer to me and ran his hands over my elbows starting to pull them from my body. "You don't have to cover up on my account, beautiful."

My arms loosed a little and he rubbed the back of his fingers against my boobs. I moaned and looked up at him. "I didn't expect to see anyone up. I shouldn't have come out here without a bra on." I tightened my arms across my chest.

"I disagree." His eyes were now fixated on my body but he had removed his hands. "I think your outfit is perfect. How about we show it to Tanya and see if she thinks you should have warn a bra with it or not." He winked.

This was so confusing. What is their relationship like? "No Edward, I will leave you and your girlfriend in peace." I gave him what I sure appeared to be a forlorn glance and he looked a little crestfallen.

I sighed. "I was wrong about Tanya, and you honestly. I really like you both and I don't want to be the cause of any problems with you guys." I started to walk into the bathroom so I could eventually go to bed.

Edward's expression was impossible to read but the confident smile he was wearing a minute ago had disappeared. "Of course. Goodnight Bella."

I watched his smooth and muscular back walk away from me and he entered his and Tanya's bedroom.

I finished getting ready for bed then walked quietly back into my bedroom, shutting the door behind me.

Once in bed, I pulled the covers over my body and struggled to find sleep. I couldn't help but wonder if Tanya had seen Edward get me off. He was pretty stealthy, but if he does things like that to her she might know what to look for.

I was disgusted with myself. I wanted to be mad at Edward but maybe that was okay in their relationship, if it wasn't okay then all I could think was that I was some home wrecking slut. Images of the love Tanya had in her eyes for Edward played across my mind and I felt sick again.

Sleep won out eventually after guilt and exhaustion waged inside me.

I woke up around 10 the next morning and slipped into the shower since it didn't seem like anyone else was awake. I got dressed in my comfy clothes and made my way into the kitchen.

I put on a batch of coffee and started loading the dishwasher with as much as I could, and then hand washed some of more delicate items from last night, sticking them on the drying rack. Once the kitchen area was cleared I found an empty trash bag and strolled around the dining room and living room picking up solo cups and whatever else we managed to leave around.

I went over kitchen again and pulled out some cleaning solution and paper towels and started wiping down all of the surfaces.

The place looked almost back to normal by the time I was done. Cleaning is pretty therapeutic for me. If I can clean up external messes then I don't have to focus on any internal messes. Like the guilt that was now washing through me from last night.

I had to put myself back to work to keep my mind from wandering to dark unhappy places.

I located a casserole dish and a cutting board and turned the oven on to pre heat.

Then I pulled various ingredients out of the fridge; some uncooked sausage, leftover lumpy mashed potatoes, left over baby onions, a bag shredded cheese, milk, and eggs. I quickly chopped up the baby onions then took out a small frying pan and began to brown the sausage with the baby onions.

I mixed the mashed potatoes with the milk and cheese and put in on the bottom of the casserole dish. Once the sausage was broken up in to small pieces and had browned lightly I covered the potatoes in the sausage and onion mixture.

Then I broke 6 eggs in a bowl, added milk, Parmesan cheese, salt, pepper, and garlic powder and whipped them up. Pouring the mix on top of the casserole dish. I covered it in tinfoil and popped it in the oven for 30 minutes.

I grabbed a mug of coffee and went into the living room, pulling a rocking chair back to the window that overlooked the frozen river. I finally let my thoughts consume me and gave a frustrated sigh.

The thirty minutes went by slowly and I was still alone since no one had yet emerged from his or her rooms. I entered the kitchen and took the breakfast out of the oven, removed the tinfoil and covered the now fluffy surface with more shredded cheese then sprinkled the top of that with an Italian herb blend. I recovered the dish with tinfoil and popped it back in the over for an additional 5 minutes.

My mug was empty so I refilled it with the steaming coffee and felt two little arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice's voice startled me but her hold on me helped prevent me from spilling my coffee. "I couldn't stay in bed any longer once the wonderful smell of whatever you are making wafted into the room."

I smiled at her.

"Oh and thank you so much for cleaning up. You didn't have to do that but I am so grateful that you did. It was just one more reason I was delaying getting up!" Alice giggled and kissed my cheek. "When are you moving in?"

I laughed, "Whenever you'll have me, Alice! You want a cup of coffee?"

She nodded and I poured a mug for her.

Alice fixed her coffee then we sat down together in the dining room. "You look like you have a lot on your mind."

"Yeah I guess, but it's okay." I wanted to change topics so I gave her a big smile "I had a lot of fun last night, thank you so much for getting us all together and being such an amazing host."

Alice looked like she wanted to say more, but people started emerging from their bedrooms and the bathroom then made their way into the dining room.

"No problem, I had a great time too Bella, now what did you make us for breakfast?" Her eyes glanced back toward the kitchen just before the timer went off again

"It's a Swan post-thanksgiving breakfast tradition!" I laughed and pulled the casserole out of the oven, putting it on a cooling rack in the center of the dining room table.

Alice collected seven plates with utensils and a serving spoon.

Before I knew it six hungry faces were sitting around the table, mumbling good morning and digging in.

"So…" Tanya spoke up, "I'm not sure what exactly happened last night except that I woke up just before the sun rose and had to untangle myself from you two and make a short march of shame back into the bedroom Eddie and I were supposed to share." Tanya was giggling. Emmet and Rose exchanged a glance. "If that _was_ a good idea last night, maybe we can try it again when I'm not blacked out?"

I looked up at Edward who sitting far away from me. His green eyes were hypnotizing, he didn't looked particularly unhappy with this development. In fact he was seemingly awaiting Rose and Emmett's response.

Huh?

Once I heard Tanya's shocking confession about spending the night with Rose and Emmett I discovered that I was the only one who was shocked by the news.

Rose laughed in response to Tanya's question. "It was a good idea at the time, but I am pretty sure that is because we were all so fucked up last night."

Emmett looked smug but didn't add anything, instead just dove into to the wafting piece of breakfast casserole that was covering most of his plate.

Edward didn't offer anything to me by way of explanation so I tried not to let my confusion cloud my mind and finished my breakfast while chatting with everyone about nonsense. Basically, the morning continued as if nothing else had happened.

I gathered my belongings and was surprisingly the first person to leave the house saying that I needed to go home and get some more sleep before hitting the books again to make sure I was completely ready for finals. Missing that one-week still had me a little uneasy about upcoming exams.

I said my goodbyes and made my way out the door.

"Bella, wait up!" Edward jogged over to me just before I shut the front screen.

"Hey Edward, what's up?"

He seemed to hesitate. "If you really are nervous about finals I can give you my notes from the week that you missed for Torts and Con law, if that helps."

"Wow if you wouldn't mind that would be a huge help. Billy caught me up on Con law for the most part but just incase I don't understand something it would be helpful to see your notes and for Torts it would be a really big help." I smiled at him. Maybe despite my undeniable attraction to him, we could be friends.

"What is your number?" He held out his phone.

I pulled it from his hand and I felt our fingers spark at contact. I glanced up at him and tried not to swoon when I noticed he was looking right back at me. "Um here," I typed in it quickly saving it under "Bella Clumsy Swan". I pressed the call button so his number would be sent to my phone. Then I handed it back to him.

"Great, I will come by later with my notes." He was leaning against the side of the house and ran his hands through his messy bed hair.

" Just call me whenever you are able to come by and I will let you in." I started to have a flash back of the last time he was over. "Knock first." I threw him a wink.

He looked a little shocked for a second before composing himself and offered me a crooked smile. He gave a little wave and seemed to be watching me as I started my walk back to my apartment.

I needed to run with Alice's plan 3, right? Am I doing it right? Hell who cares, after yesterday when he had his face against my underwear and his fingers inside me, my plan stopped mattering.

* * *

_Thanks so much for taking the time to review over the last couple of chapters._

_What is the deal with Edward and Tanya's relationship being so complicated?_

**Let me hear your thoughts!**

**xoxo**


	7. what could have been

**Chapter 7: Originally Chapters 28 p.2- 33**

* * *

On the walk home the brisk air kept my mind from wandering too much and I made a point to get home in record time without wiping out. I was feeling pretty invigorated and decided I would go home, grab my waterproof iPod and hit the gym at Dartmouth. Who else would be doing that the morning after Thanksgiving? I should have my choice of machines and I won't need to share a swimming lane and my day was getting brighter and brighter by the minute.

I dumped my sleepover bag on the living room coffee table, made up a quick gym bag and then strolled over to the gym on campus. I swiped in with my student Id; waking up the poor kid who got this shift and looked honestly dumbstruck that another human was in the building. I smiled brightly at him because that meant I was right about the place being empty.

The women's locker room was recently cleaned and had huge lockers that easily fit all of my stuff. I changed into a sporty one piece and tossed a lock on to the locker. Then I jumped in the shower to rinse off my body and wet my hair, slicked on a swim cap and strode out to the pool deck. I saw some ripples in the water and upon closer inspection noticed two people swimming in the 50 meter Olympic sized pool, but there was 8 lanes so I was still happy and hopped into one of the middle lanes.

The lifeguard on duty had her eyes fixed on a TV that was being played in front of some of the aerobic machines. The room of machines could be seen through big windows along the length of the pool. Her lack of attention was not appreciated, but I could understand how boring that job must be.

I hopped into the clear water, set my iPod into my ears, tucking the extra cord under my swim cap and started an easy warm up. Salt n Peppa's Push it was flowing through the little speakers and I getting lost in the music and the feel of the water running over my skin and around my muscles.

I have a secret habit that makes swimming laps even more enjoyable and that is to spray on perfume before swimming. I squirt a wrist, rub them together, and then rub my wrists onto my neck. Then during the entire swim instead of harsh chlorine or kiddy pee overwhelming my senses I smell a hint of orange blossoms and gardenia and it is paradise.

Once the warm up ends, I take it to the next level, using flip turns and make it my goal to swim at least one mile, that should take me about 25 minutes depending on quality of the swim.

My arms were cutting through the water, DMB "Shake me like a monkey" was playing and I was in my element. I noticed by the time I had swum 1000 meters that I was the only one in the pool and the lifeguard was asleep. Seriously? No matter how boring her task, she should have brought a coffee or a 5-hour or stood up out of her damn chair, no one is paid to sleep, especially not lifeguards.

I pushed my muscles a little harder focusing on pulling the water down past my body and kicking my legs from my hips. Sandstorm was playing now and I was trying to match my strokes to the beat and was flying through the laps.

I did not feel the need to stop once I hit one mile, but I switched to butterfly because that is the most tiresome and I wanted to get as much out of my swim as I could before deciding what machines I would use after I was done swimming.

Zombie Nation came on and I sang the notes while I exhaled under water. The big stroke was getting to me, but I felt weird doing less than 100 meters at least. The song was still playing and I felt like I could keep going after the 100 meters was up. I started my next 50, promising myself I would switch strokes once I finished this 50 and pushed hard off of the wall.

Then I felt a sharp stitch in my side. Like I had been stabbed. I tried to swim through it but the pain doubled in intensity. I abruptly stopped the butterfly stroke and started to tread water. I was dead center in the middle of the pool. The sides of the pool were the closest way to an exit to dry land. Did I really need to side exit? I was debating with myself; it was almost an out of body experience.

I used to swim competitively until I moved to Forks and the high school didn't have a swim team and Charlie didn't want to have to drive me down to Port Angelos for swim team 5 days a week. I put swimming back into my routine when I was in undergrad and found a group of other students who would join me on weekdays with odd numbers and loved it. So I don't understand why my body is hurting so much right now.

I tried kicked my legs a few more times and the pain was so strong it brought tears to my eyes and my goggles got wet on the inside. I started to panic. I need to get out now. I dunked under water to swim under the lane lines and get to the side of the pool. I tried not to kick my legs but just use my arms to pull through the water.

The motion of bringing my arms above my head had the effect of stretching out my side which sent another wave of blinding pain. I gasped out of instinct. But I was underwater. I started to cough and tried to bring myself back to the surface of the water but the sharp cramps were so intense and horrific that it seemed like my body was denying my frantic attempts to move my legs or arms.

Terror.

Sheer terror and panic.

What do I do? How does this situation resolve its self?

Tears.

There was more water above my head now then just a few seconds ago. I mentally berated myself to swim. Go go go go, swimmmm.

What the fuck?

I screamed underwater and before I knew what I was doing I took one big deep breath in.

. beep...

...beep...

. beep..

I woke up.

That was a dream, a horrible dream.

I felt freezing cold and wet and naked. I was involuntarily moving around and my solid nipples were bouncing. Something sturdy was on my face and the air was extra squeaky-clean smelling. I took in more of my surroundings and there were two EMTs hovering over me inside of an ambulance.

They had cut off my bathing suit. I had two sticky pads attached to my body. Their eyes flooded in relief. I shuddered. My throat felt raw, my head felt heavy, my eyes were full of fear. I knew a thing or two about defibrillators. It meant that my heart had stopped beating. It meant that someone tried to do CPR on me and I probably had a broken rib. I felt sick to my stomach. I felt boiling hot tears leak out the sides of my eyes.

The beeps continued and I realized it was a monitor that was keeping pace with my heart.

"Miss, my name is Colin I am an EMT, you were pulled from a pool and had to be resuscitated by administering CPR. We are bringing you to the hospital now. You were only missing a pulse for about a minute, but just now regained consciousness. A doctor will be able to check you over in a few minutes. It will probably hurt your lungs to speak but if you understand what I just said will you please blink your eyes twice."

I could not shake the fear out of my system. I blinked twice.

My heart stopped? It took a minute for that to settle in. My heart stopped.

And now I am naked in the back of a hospital bound truck.

My lungs burned with fire but I spoke up. "Will you please cover my tits?" No sense in being cold and humiliated if I am getting a second chance at life.

The EMT Colin and his unnamed comrade smiled a little at each other and the unnamed EMT pulled out a blanket that looked like it was made of tinfoil. "Now that you are revived, I think you deserve to be warmed up." He smiled at me but looked slightly disappointed to see the blanket cover my nipples.

A creeper EMT, really? The world is not a safe place. Why do I want to do criminal defense work? Sigh.

The ambulance pulled into the hospital smoothly and the EMTs kept me on a stroller and rolled me into the ER. A doctor was waiting for me and quickly directed the cart into a room barking questions at the EMTs and at me.

"My name is Dr. Gerandy, what is your full name?"

"Isabella Clumsy Swan"... Oh shit... no no that's not right. I blushed " I mean, sorry, it's Isabella Marie Swan".

The doctors eyes softened and it looked like he was trying not to smile and joke with me, but he continued on asking questions. "DOB?"

"September 13, 1991" my voice was scruffy and painful but the questions just kept coming.

"Do you know today's date?"

"Yes, November 23, 2012." We got through the basics and then he asked for a contact number for any loved ones.

"Um.. My phone, did anyone bring it?" The doctor looked to the EMTs who shook their head no. "Crap, all of my contact numbers are saved in my phone... My dad lives in Washington State, I have our home phone memorized, but he doesn't use that phone and his work cell phone number is always changing." My mom always called me from pay phones because she wasn't responsible enough to keep a phone on her person, but I didn't want to have to explain that to the doctor. Regardless I don't call her, she calls me.

The Doctor nodded solemnly. "Kids are always saying that to me these days. It's a shame honestly but I will have one of the nurses try your father's number and we will go from there. The EMTs told me what the lifeguard said happened. I am going to do some x-rays and run some tests. Do you remember what happened before you went underwater?"

"Sure, I had a really bad cramp in my belly or side that hurt to kick my legs or use my arms and I started to panic and I tried to swim under the lane lines to get out of the pool and was not successful." I felt stupid. I guess I have heard of good swimmers who have needed rescue after cramping up but I thought they must have pushed way too hard, I barely deviated from my normal routine.

Dr. Gerandy just kept nodding and writing things down. "Does your side still hurt?"

I was lying flat on my back and tried to kick my legs and move my arms up, it didn't hurt like it did in the pool. "No, it's fine now."

He leaned over my body and took off the warming blanket. His cold hands pressed along my stomach and his eyebrows furrowed. "Well I was just going to do an X-ray to see if you had broken ribs, but I would rather do an MRI because I am a little concerned about this cramp you are mentioning. Is there any chance you are pregnant?"

My eyes widened momentarily and I laughed. "Not unless I am carrying the anti-Christ."

He smiled at me "Hang tight, the nurses will take you to the MRI and I will come back later and explain the results.

A few hours passed, tests were completed and I was lying in a lonely hospital room. I started to panic. This is going to ruin my study schedule for finals. I need to get the fuck out of here.

I rang the nurse. "I would like to be discharged now, I didn't drown so I should be alive and well enough to leave."

Her name was Victoria, "I understand sweetie, I will have the doctor check you over and give you the results of the tests you went through. If everything is okay I will get you the discharge papers." She promptly walked out of the room.

Dr. Gerandy came in holding my chart and MRI photos. "I hear you are trying to get discharged?" He smiled a little.

I nodded quickly.

"Well my dear, it looks like we are going to need to keep you here for a few days. You have appendicitis, I know you said your stomach feels better now, but your appendix has burst. Within the next 24 hours you will start feeling a different kind of pain that makes it very uncomfortable to walk or laugh. Your appendix broke open, probably when you were swimming. The condition is life threatening, so we need to operate right away." Dr. Gerandy finally stopped talking and looked up to see how I was taking this information.

I was shaking my head no in disbelief but I finally mumbled "Just do whatever needs to get done so that I can study for finals and won't fail out of law school my first semester." I felt some tears squeeze from the corners of my eyes in frustration.

"Yes, we will have you out of here in no time my dear, just stay positive. We are going to be prepping you for surgery." Two nurses flanked the side of Dr. Gerandy and removed the rest of my bathing suit then transferred me to different bed and put a little sheet over me.

Before long I was in the operating room, my stomach was covered in iodine so it was a creepy yellow color and a handsome man named Garrett promised I would wake up good as new and inserted a needed into the crevice of my elbow to administer the anesthesia.

I woke up in a white room with a curtain drawn around my bed. I had an IV in. They were giving me pain medication. I peeked under my johnny and saw that my ribs had been wrapped and I had a big bandage on my right side. I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again, Victoria was bringing in a small tray of food and propping my bed up slightly.

"Good morning Isabella, eat whatever you can so you can get your energy up and go ace those finals you keep chatting about in your sleep." Her dark brown eyes crinkled at the sides in amusement but the rest of her expression was solemn. "Dr. Gerandy will be in here in a few."

I stuck my spoon in some vanilla pudding and started eating, it was gross. So I stopped attempting to eat that and started popping little pieces of fresh orange into my mouth.

"Good morning my dear, we are going to keep you here for the rest of today and tomorrow to observe you. The surgery was a success and your appendix was removed so besides those two broken ribs which will cause you some discomfort- you will be back on your feet in no time." He actually sounded pretty chipper.

"Broken ribs? From the CPR?" I figured that would happen but I was really hoping for a different result.

"Yes, the administration of CPR tends to cause bruised or broken ribs, unfortunately yours broke. You will need to be wrapped up like this for a few weeks until they heal." Dr. Gerandy had removed the little sheet to show me what he was referring to.

I was so sad. I'm on the opposite side of the United States; no one knows I'm here. I look like Hilary Swank in Boys Don't Cry. I don't have any of my stuff to study for finals. My cell phone and house keys are in a locker at the gym.

And I feel stuck.

The doctor was still in the room, waiting for my response. "I understand. Is there anyway I can call the office at Dartmouth Law?"

"Yes of course, I will have a nurse look up the number and bring you a phone." He started leaving the room.

"Thanks Doctor Gerandy."

He nodded.

I was eventually brought a phone with a little post-it note containing Dartmouth law's number, but first I had to try my Dad.

I dialed my Dad's house phone number.

It rang, and kept ringing, and rang some more and he never picked up and the answering machine never started. I hung up frustrated.

Then dialed the number off of the post-it note.

"Hi, My name is Bella Swan, I'm a 1L here at Dartmouth. I'm at the hospital right now and don't have a way of contacting anyone. Is there any way I could get Billy Black's cell phone number from you? He is a friend of my father and should know how to get in touch with my family."

The secretary said she did not have that information at all because they were not supposed to give it out even though she wanted to in this instance. She sounded disappointed and said she only had office numbers and promptly transfered me to Professor Black's voicemail.

"Hi Billy, it's Bella Swan. I'm at the hospital but I don't have my cell or anything. When you get this could you tell my Dad that I am okay, I just have two broken ribs and had to get my appendix removed. Oh today is the day after Thanksgiving. I know you went home for the holidays but I am hoping you will still check you office voicemail. Okay send my love to everyone."

I hung up.

I was frustrated again but this isn't the end of the world. Once I get out of here I will just pick up where I left off.

I fell asleep and woke in time to be served dinner. The nurse who took my tray was named Irene. She looked at me full of concern.

"Isabella, you look a little warm..." she glanced over at the machines, I had an IV hooked up but nothing else. "Usually an IV causes an individuals body temperature to drop. I am going to have to take you temp."

She stuck a thermometer in my ear and I started giggling about the last time someone did that. Ah hot doctor Cullen.. a smile spread across my lips.

She misinterpreted my giggle, confusing it for insanity or something and concern tripled on her features.

"You have a slight fever at 100 degrees." Then she reached over and pulled my sheet down and lifted my johnny up, letting the fabric of the sheet settle over my hips.

She gently pulled my dressing off of my stomach. The stitches were grotesque and made my stomach twist in nausea.

"Shit" she mumbled.

Oh damn it. That is not what I want to hear any medical person say... I felt the fear rise up and put a chokehold on my voice.

"It's infected. The incision. I'm going to need to get a doctor in here and we will probably have to give you a shot of penicillin and we are going to have to keep you here a little longer until you body is strong enough to fight this on its own."

I just submitted. Letting the hospital staff poke and prod at my body. Praying that I would heal in time to study before finals.

* * *

**EPOV:**

I watched Bella walk away from me. Her small figure strode down the street with ease and confidence. I didn't like her walking by herself but I won't kid myself and pretend that I have any control over her.

Bella Swan is an enigma. By looks alone she is fragile and breathtaking and beautiful. Her personality is like fireworks and satire and infuriating. She is clever and caring and passionate. I have never met some one who drives me as crazy as she does.

I wanted to tell her not to walk home, that it would be safer for me to drive her. But on the few occasions I had the confidence to address her I always end up pissing her off or offending her in some way. So I watched her walk away from me and my heart did little nervous flips, like I was making the wrong decision. Again.

At least this weekend was a success. I was able to relax and be myself around her for the first time. Tanya was actually friendly to Bella and I was so grateful for that. I can see that all of us could be friends. I turned and walked back into Alice's house thinking about the fact that I would get to see Bella later today and I smiled to myself.

"Hey Tanya, think you will be ready to head out soon?" I called out to her from the living room. Alice had apparently pulled Tanya and Rose into her room to show her something from her closet.

"Yeah babe." She called back.

I saw Emmett and grabbed a glass of water and laid down on the couch in the living room.

"So the Tanyanator was on her best behavior last night, she seems to have changed her mission?" Emmett looked at me, his expression was a little unsure.

"Ah I guess. She is a huge bitch to everyone until she decides that they can be trusted around the people she loves. Usually by the time she trusts them, no one likes her. I guess you guys passed the test." I ran my hand through my hair and my other arm relaxed back over the couch.

"Edwardo- sorry about Rose and I basically hooking up with her last night, things got out of hand." He had the decency to look sheepish and sort of apologetic.

I spoke quietly to Emmett. "Well it's not like we are engaged yet. We gave each other free reign in college. Then when we would visit with her family or my family we would act exclusive. We both know I was exclusive and she wasn't. But she is not the one who asked to be in this relationship with me." I signed. My love life is a joke.

"I was hoping that going to the same law school would change things, but it hasn't. The more I see her the more I can tell she wants something different." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. How did I get here?

"Why do you stay with her if you know she wants something else? You don't seem happy bro."

I glanced over at Emmett. "Fuck man, I told you why." Every time this came up my reasoning felt less and less legitimate and I was honestly sick of questioning myself, wondering if the last 6 years of my life were wasted on a shitty relationship.

He let it go.

A few minutes of awkward silence passed.

"So, Sleeping Bella is sexy as fuck, I was disappointed she didn't decide to join Rosie and I last night" He was wiggling his eyebrows.

I picked up the back couch cushion and hummed it at his face. "Isn't Rose enough for you? You asshole."

"Rose is more than enough for me Edwardo, we just like to share the love." He continued to wiggle his brows at me.

I gave him the middle finger and grumbled "Well don't share the love with her. She is different."

Finally, Tanya was ready to leave so we loaded up my car and I drove us back to her loft.

"Eddie, will you help me bring these things inside?"

"Sure Tanya." I grabbed the bags she left in my car and walked up to her place. She only lived a few streets down from Bella's place.

"I am going to take a quick shower. Care to join me big boy? I feel like I owe you after leaving you all hot and bothered last night.." Tanya purred.

I started thinking about Bella moaning my name, screaming out Edward in a voice that has been the star of my dreams. I can hear the fast sloshing sound of water coming from the shower head and moving against Bella's flawless skin. Then her coming out of the shower in that basically see through robe, and her nipples hardening and her skin flushing even more when she saw me. It took so much will power not to fuck her.

And now- I was rock hard.

* * *

_Warning for those of you who don't want Edward to have sex with anyone other then Bella, keep scrolling until you see the next set of words between line dividers._

* * *

"Come on baby. Let me make it up to you, join me in there in 10 minutes after I wash the night off of me." She grabbed hold of my hard cock, thinking it was for her and I groaned.

I wasn't going to go in there but at the last second I decided my girlfriend did owe me from last night. I was still all excited from thoughts about Bella and I was going to pretend my pretty blonde girlfriend was the beautiful brunette who brings me to my knees every time I see her. This wasn't the first time I was going to pretend this.

I stripped down, entered the shower and pulled back the curtain. Water was covering Tanya's body dancing its way down her skin and to the drain. I ran my hands up her sides, holding her boobs and pinching her nipples. She kissed my mouth and turned us so that I would be under the direct spray of the water.

I washed my hair and soaped up my body as Tanya put some conditioner in her hair. I started rinsing all of the soap off of me and when the water ran clear Tanya was down on her knees with her hot mouth around my dick.

I held on to the shower wall and started thrusting into her mouth. She let me. She likes being "man handled". I wrapped my fingers into her hair and in plain language- fucked her mouth. The sensation was too much and when she started sucking in earnest I stopped seeing Tanya on her knees and started picturing Bella.

Beautiful Bella Swan who I have heard say on a two occasions how much she wants to suck my dick. Once when we were fighting in the library and once when she was high on flu medications. That girl drives me crazy. And at this moment I was pretending it was her sucking my dick. Groaning, I came into Tanya's willing mouth. Still, it wasn't enough so satisfy my urge to fuck Bella, I was rock solid and remained turned on.

I pulled Tanya up off of her knees and turned her around, pressing her breasts against the back shower wall. I pulled her hips back and pushed down her lower back so her round plump ass was raised up to me. I ran my hand down her crack to her wet pussy. I stuck my thumb into her pussy and felt how ready she was for me. I lined myself into her and kissed the back of her neck before thrusting in hard and fast.

She was moaning my name and rubbing her clit and I was imagining taking sweet Bella from behind like this. I was fucking Tanya so hard and was so lost in my imagination that her orgasm took me by complete surprise and its grip on my cock felt so good that I immediately pulled out so I wouldn't cum.

Instead, I rubbed my finger around her tight asshole and pushed my way in.

She took a sharp intake of breath. I then opened her ass up some more and replaced my finger with my cock shoving it up her ass as far as she would let me.

The water running down my body and off of my dick acted like lubricant as I continued to fuck her ass. She kept rubbing her clit. I knew it was wrong to be thinking about Bella while fucking Tanya but it had become second nature. How much I wanted to fuck Bella's tight looking ass. She was so beautiful.

Last night I wanted to give Bella anything and everything she could ask for but she reminded me that I wasn't available. So here I am now, fucking my pretty girlfriends ass because I am un-fucking- available and have been un-fucking-satiable since the day Bella's body collided with my back.

I came into Tanya's ass and out of guilt slipped my fingers into her slick pussy and pressed all of the right places until she was moaning again and came. I washed my dick again and stepped out of the shower while she cleaned herself off.

I got dressed and when Tanya emerged from the bathroom in a towel I gave her a peck on the lips and told her I would see her later and headed home.

* * *

_Okay Edward's dick is in his pants. Read on._

* * *

As soon as I got home I started prepping my desk to study for finals. I had my notes out and decided now would be a good time to call Bella and see if I could drop them off.

I pulled open my phone and scrolled to the contacts and saw she had saved herself under Bella Clumsy Swan, which made me chuckle and made me hard because it reminded me of almost licking her pussy. Because she is clumsy, especially when she is turned on. I pressed send and waited.

"This is Bella Swan, after the beep leave a message and your number if I don't have it, and if you know it- the date. I will try to call back today. Thanks!" Even her voice makes me hard. Damn it. "Beeeep."

"Hey Bella, this is Edward Cullen. I was going to drop off my notes, it's about 2:30 pm. Call me back when you get this." I hung up.

I started working on my outlines, going over them and reducing them into smaller outlines. The clock was showing 7 pm. I thought I should probably try Bella again.

I dialed and it rang and she didn't pick up. Her voicemail started, I hung up.

My stomach rolled in unease but I continued with my studies.

10:30 PM I called again. No answer. I hung up.

I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. Maybe I had offended her and she doesn't want to talk to me. I know we might have crossed the line after drinking so much last night. I sighed in frustration with myself and at my behavior when it comes to all things Bella. You would think I was raised by animals, everything she does gets me to respond in ways I didn't think were possible.

If she does hate me now that she is sober and has come to her senses then that is that. I guess I can't lose something I never had. As I slipped under the covers and reached to shut off the light I decided to let it go.

I will try calling her again in the morning.

I tried calling Bella yesterday and the day before, I have been texting her as well. She hasn't gotten back to me.

Now, I don't know her phone habits, maybe she doesn't pick up often. Maybe she doesn't want to speak with me, but she seemed intent on borrowing my notes. Her voicemail left me thinking that no matter what she would try to call back with 24 hours.

Something didn't feel right. The pit of my stomach twisted. Maybe she hates me after the stunt I pulled taking the shot off of her, or grabbing her in the kitchen. I shouldn't have done any of that, she probably doesn't want to face me, thinking I am some creep that cheats on his girlfriend.

I decided to call Rose and see if she wouldn't mind getting my notes to Bella. I know Bella hangs out at Alice's bar and if she is really trying to avoid me, then maybe getting someone neutral like Rose to give her my notes will show Bella that I am not a complete prick. That I can respect her need for space.

I dialed my cousin's cell number.

"Hey Rose, are you going to work at the bar today?"

"Oh Edward, I am doing great thank you for asking, how are you doing?" Rose sounded sarcastic over the phone and I rolled my eyes.

"I am doing well Rose, are you going into work today?" I chuckled.

"Yes yes," She responded in a bored tone "I am actually already here, my shift started an hour ago. Place is pretty empty. Why what's up?"

"I was wondering if I swung by there if you wouldn't mind giving Bella my notes from Con Law and Torts. She isn't answering my calls but I told her I would get them to her. I think it would be best if you could give them to her at the bar so that she doesn't have to deal with me if she is trying to avoid me." The disdain for myself was evident in my voice.

Rose was silent.

"I know I am a prick but please Rose?" I wasn't above begging.

"Edward, if she comes in today I will give them to her."

"If she comes in? I thought Bella was there every day?" Maybe Rose didn't know that, why do I know that?

"Well she hasn't been here, Alice and I haven't seen her since Thanksgiving. Let me ask Alice if she's talked to Bella recently, one sec."

Rose put her phone down and I heard her walking up some steps. I started feeling sick with worry my heart was clenching, like I just finished running suicides.

"Edward? This is Alice." Her voice had a tremor in it that left me on the edge of my seat. "I haven't seen Bella since she left my house, I have called her a few times and I expected to see her here but she hasn't gotten back to me. I was hoping she was just wrapped up in finals and forgot to charge her phone."

That was a possibility but I felt like we both knew that isn't the reason Bella has failed to return our calls.

"Edward would you go over there and check on her? I can't leave." She sounded desperate.

"Of course, I will call Rose back a little later once I know what the deal is." My voice sounded just as desperate and frantic and I shook my head and hung up the phone.

I grabbed the notes I wanted to give Bella and tossed on my winter jacket and started running out to the car.

My trusty Volvo pulled up to Bella's apartment complex in no time and I ran up the emergency stairs, not wanting to waste any more seconds waiting for the elevator.

"Bella? Bella it is Edward Cullen." I knocked on the door. There was no response.

I tried the knob and it was locked. I held my ear against the door and prayed to hear movement but there was dead silence.

I knocked harder "Bella! If you are home, please open the door." My voice was wavering.

Finally, I took in my surroundings and noticed a little slip of paper stuck into the side of her door. I pulled it out.

"Black Friday shopping extravaganza, today only, ends at 11:45 P.M. Bring this coupon for extra sales." My breath caught in my throat.

Today is Sunday.

Bella hasn't been in her apartment since at least Friday.

My ears started ringing and my head pounded and I remember how uncomfortable I felt watching Bella walk home from Alice's place. A pretty girl like Bella should not have walked home by herself. I knew that. I shouldn't have let her. I should have at least offered her a ride but I didn't want to get shot down. My pride got in the way.

Fuck!

I knocked again, as loudly as I could and yelled her name. Two neighbors stepped out into the hallway to look at me cautiously.

"Have you seen the girl who lives in this apartment?" I think my eyes were watering and dilated.

One girl fearfully shook her head no and quickly shut and locked her door.

The second person, a guy, seemed to take pity on me and responded, "Do you mean that cute brunette?"

I locked eyes with him. "Yes, her name is Bella, have you seen her in the last couple days?"

He shook his head, "Normally we get our mail at the same time and exchange pleasantries. I didn't see her Friday or yesterday. Mail isn't delivered today. I figured she must have gone home for the holiday."

I sighed, that wasn't what I wanted to hear. "She didn't go home for Thanksgiving, she was here." I didn't know what to do.

The guy looked like he felt bad for me. "My name is Seth. Why don't you give me your number and if she comes back I will tell her you were looking for her and I will give you a call that she is back."

I took the coupon and asked him for a pen then scrawled out my name and number. "Thanks Seth."

He nodded while taking the note then went back inside his apartment and shut the door.

I ran back down to my car and drove over to Alice's bar. I jogged inside, Rose was standing behind the bar and looked a little shocked at my arrival.

"Edward was she home?" Rose sounded concerned.

"No, where is Alice?" Rose pointed up and I sprinted up the stairs, I had never actually been up there before but I figured Alice wouldn't mind.

At the top of the steps I was surprised by the fancy little cafe and patio, but now was not the time to dwell on it. "Alice! Are you up here?"

"Coming!" She twirled out for a little kitchen door. "Oh Edward, did you see Bella?"

"No, is she here?" I started looking around, misunderstanding what she was really asking.

Alice had a scared look on her face "No."

"Have you talked to Jasper, has he seen her?"

She shook her head. "He has been staying with me since Thanksgiving but I just called him and he said he hasn't seen or spoken to her since she left my house Friday morning."

I mumbled, "fuck!" and we both exchanged a look.

"Alice, I am going to call the police. I feel like something is wrong."

Alice started to cry. "Okay call them." She sat down in a cafe chair and stared at the ceiling. Her elbows rested on the table and her hands were cupped over her mouth while tears spilled down her face.

I felt like I was going to start crying too.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"I would like to report a missing person, Bella Swan."

Alice spoke up "Isabella Marie Swan" and gave me a pointed look.

"Correction, Isabella Marie Swan."

The operator started asking me a series of questions and told me to come down to the station to fill out a missing person report. I hung up the phone, asked Alice for her and Jasper's phone numbers and told her I would be in touch as soon as I knew something. Then I ran to the police station.

The desk officer was nice enough to me and once he realized that Bella had been missing for 48 hours he sent out an alert over the national database per office policy. Then he sent me back to Detective Aro Volturi, who said that the first steps were to check all of the local hospitals and morgues and see if she is there.

At the first mention of morgue I felt my face pale and my body went rigid. How could I have been so fucking stupid, calling her non stop without just going over to see if she was okay. Not driving her home in the first place.

The detective started placing some calls to the morgues in the area and my heart was lodged in my throat.

"Oh? You do have a Jane Doe?" Aro glanced at me sideways. "Mr. Cullen, how tall did you say Ms. Swan was?"

I wanted to cry when the detective used the word "was" but I managed to respond. "She is about 5'4."

He turned to face me, "do you know if she had a tattoo on her inner thigh?"

My eyes lifted in joy realizing that I knew the answer to this and that the Jane Doe lying in the morgue wasn't my Bella. "No, no she definitely does not."

I exhaled a big breath that I didn't know I was holding, in relief.

The detective gave me an assessing look and told the medical examiner that he would be in touch but the Jane Doe was not the missing girl he was looking for.

He continued his search and called the Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center, the closest hospital to where we were.

Carlisle works there part time but he cashed in his vacation hours to go celebrate his anniversary with Esme and the Hales and won't be back at the hospital until after New Years.

"I am looking for a missing girl by the name of Isabella Marie Swan, she has been missing since Friday, could you check your records and see if she is a patient there?"

We were put on hold.

Aro didn't look at me this time just starred at the phone. I took his cue my eyes focused on the phone, willing the person to return with good news.

It wasn't long before someone took the call off hold and Aro quickly responded. "Oh I see, great. Thank you."

Now I was impatiently waiting for the detective to confirm Bella's whereabouts or not.

"Mr. Cullen, we seem to have found Ms. Swan, she is at the hospital and is in stable condition. Would you like to come with me to go see her?" The detective walked around me and patted me on the back.

I didn't realize until that moment that I was quietly crying.

I was so relieved that she was okay, in stable condition, but I felt such guilt for not doing something sooner. I felt like I should have been more aware of her and for some indescribable reason I felt like her well being was the most important thing in the world.

The detective's phone started ringing and he held his hand up to tell me to wait. It was another medical examiner at a coroner's office in Maine saying they had a Jane Doe that matched Bella's description to a tee. I wanted to vomit even though I knew my Bella was okay.

What if that_ had_ been her up in Maine, her dead body caught in the wide nets cast by local fishermen into the dangerous ocean waters. A chill went down my spine and I felt like my feet were glued to the floor.

The detective thanked the M.E. and explained that the missing girl had been found and hung up the phone.

It rang again. Even though I knew Bella was okay, these phone calls, the constant ringing felt like absolute torture, like a level of hell designed specifically to cause me pain. Every time the phone rang I would have to imagine another devastating situation that resulted in the death of Bella Swan and it was a direct punch in my gut that took my breath away.

I wanted to run from the room but found that I was eavesdropping on the detectives conversation again. I must be a fucking masochist.

"Chief Swan, I am sorry you found out about your daughter via the national alter system but I have good news for you. I just located her in a nearby hospital and she is in stable condition. I am on my way to the hospital now along with the gentleman who put out the alert. We were about to go see how she is doing." The detective looked at me and nodded.

"He would like to speak with you." Aro handed his office phone over to me.

"Hello?" I stated unsure, my voice sounded like someone who had just cried for days.

"What is your name son?" A gruff voice questioned.

"Edward Cullen, Sir."

"Edward..." I heard some sniffles on the other line. " Thank you so much for getting the police involved to find my baby girl." More sniffles. "I am going to get on the first flight out there. Will you go see her at the hospital and tell her I am on my way? Tell her Charlie, her old man, will be there as soon as he can."

My heart broke for him; I could hear how upset he was and how much he loved his little girl.

"Of course sir, I will tell her that as soon as I see her."

"Call me Charlie. I look forward to meeting you. Thank you again, so much." He sucked in a deep breath and then sobbed out one more "Thank you" and hung up the phone.

I put the phone back down and thought about her poor father, how devastating it would have been to lose Bella.

The detective shook me out of my thoughts.

"You ready to go see your girl?"

I smiled at him and nodded and didn't bother to correct him.

* * *

**BPOV**

My body hurts. This stupid infection is keeping me in the hospital longer than necessary and lying in the same position is causing me to be stir crazy.

How am I going to get out of here once they do discharge me? Do they have pity taxi ride to drop me off back into the real world?

The reality check that I am all by myself in this secluded state of New Hampshire keeps washing over me and making miss Forks, the little town that embraced me after moving there when I was already in high school. I couldn't step outside without some friendly face asking how I was doing. During the numerous trips I made to the hospital while I was there I was always surrounded my people who would come check on me and see if I needed something. Usually I had broken some bone while trying to be active like a normal child so I didn't need anything but the _offer_ was there.

Support was there. Back in Washington State.

Not here.

I felt the pressure build behind my eyes and I started crying.

I miss home.

I really like the people I have met here so far; Alice and Jasper are my favorite. Rose and Emmett are great. Even Edward Cullen has drawn me in. But their absence right now hasn't gone unnoticed.

Maybe I should transfer to UDub Law.

The thought made me even more upset. Leaving my dream school because I needed a security blanket of friends.

What is wrong with me that I haven't managed to find people that care about me? That know me so well that the first place they would check is the hospital if I don't return a call within 8 hours.

My friends from home knew. Even strangers knew- the doctors at the hospital had a long list a contacts for me and would call everyone on the list before I was finished filling out admission papers.

I crossed my forearms over my face and just cried. The door to my room was 9/10ths closed. No one was around. It was the perfect time to throw myself a pity party and just get it out of my system.

I sobbed, as much as my broken ribs would let me.

"Bella...?" A smooth familiar voice called to me, I left my arms above my face. "Oh Bella!"

I heard footsteps move swiftly to the side of my bed and a strong warm body leaned over me and hugged my upper torso with hands reaching up and gently squeezing my shoulders.

I pulled my arms off of my face and was so shocked to see Edward's handsome mug looking up at me from under my chin.

My heart started beating really fast and happy tears replaced my sad ones. Thank God the heart monitor wasn't attached to me or I would be dying of embarrassment at my absurd response to Edward Cullen.

"Edward, " My eyes met his. "You found me?" I was overwhelmed with feelings of joy that someone who actually knew me was in my room right now, and to be honest I was really excited that person was Edward.

He looked so happy hugging me and seemed to realize that I was injured and pulled his body off of mine.

"Yes Bella, we were so worried. I actually need to call Alice right this second and tell her where you are." He starts pulling out his cell phone. "I am so fucking happy we found you and that you are okay."

Edward didn't take his eyes off of me and started speaking quickly into his cell phone while assessing my body.

"Alice, hi.

She is at the Dartmouth Hitchcock Medical Center, room 408.

I don't know yet.

Just get here as soon as you can.

Tell Rose and Jasper too.

Okay see you.

Yeah that's right, room 408.

Bye"

He looked relieved to be off of the phone now and turned his full attention to me, pushing some hair behind my ear.

"Edward..." I looked up at him shyly. "How did you know I would be here?"

He shook his hands through his own hair. "Fuck Bella, I didn't know. I have been trying to get in touch with you since you left Alice's place and finally I put everything together and realized you were missing." His eyes were bloodshot and glassy.

"I thought you died or were abducted. I shouldn't have let you walk home from Alice's your too beautiful..." His voice trailed off and sounded dark and angry.

I blushed a little that he called me beautiful, but quietly corrected him. "I got home just fine Edward. Nothing happened."

He ran his hand over my body that was still covered by a sheet. "Something happened Bella. Why are you here? Why didn't you return any of our calls?"

"My phone is locked in a gym locker. My appendix burst and I drowned... I had to be resuscitated." My eyes stung with tears again remembering how horrible that was. How painful and how helpless I felt.

"You had to be resuscitated..." Two little tears pulled out of his eyes and scurried down his cheeks. "May I?" He motioned to pulling down the sheet that covered my body.

I nodded.

He started to pull the sheet down but looked unsure when the johnny blocked his vision of my injuries. I stopped his hand and put the sheet over my waist and lifted up the johnny to show him the bandaged incision on my side.

He ran his fingers by my bellybutton. "Bella..." Then his eyebrows quirked and he started pushing the johnny up further until he saw that my chest was wrapped tightly and he gently ran his hand under my chest along the lowest wrapping. "They crushed you..." some angry emotions stormed in his eyes.

I shook my head in disagreement. "It's just two broken ribs. Who ever performed the CPR on me saved my life." I continued to watch the emotions play across his eyes.

He nodded and looked a little defeated. He was sitting on the edge of my bed and put his hand against my face. "I am so fucking happy I found you."

I smiled a little.

"Oh, Charlie told me he was going to get on the first flight out here. He is really worried."

Tears pooled in my eyes again. "You knew to contact Charlie?" I pulled Edward's hand to my mouth and kissed it.

"Edward, just before you came in, I was feeling so alone. So sad that no one here would find me, that no one knew me enough to know I was missing or to get in touch with my family." I sobbed a little because everything I was feeling was so intense I could basically taste it, desperation and relief all rolled into one.

"I was debating transferring..." I paused and sucked in a breath, then winced noticing how that hurt my lungs. "How did you find him, how did you know to look for me here?"

His expression was torn and unreadable. "You were going to transfer?"

I nodded.

He ran his hands through his hair again, his sex hair was getting to be a little absurd. "I reported you as a missing person, your name was put into the database and Charlie called the police station while I was still there. He loves you so much Bella."

Gasping, "Charlie found out through a database? That must of killed him..." Guilt washed over me. "He is getting too old to handle shocks like that."

Edward shook his head "You are lying in a hospital bed after being brought back to life and you are worried about how your father found out you were missing?" He laughed in disbelief. "You are different, Bella, special."

He smiled at me. "Charlie knows you are okay, he sounded very relieved on the phone. He will be here before you know it."

I pulled Edward's hand that I didn't realize I was still holding and bought his body down to mine; trying to give him the best hug that I could. Through my hug I was trying to express how grateful I was to see a familiar face, his face. With his ear near my mouth I sighed "Thank you Edward" then pulled my head back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled at me and let me go.

"Bella!"

My head turned to the door and Alice and Jasper came into the room.

My eyes filled with happy tears again and at the sight of me crying and my johnny pulled up exposing my injuries, Alice started to sob.

"What happened, why didn't you call us, are you okay?" she shot off questions like they had been running through her mind for hours.

They each wrapped me in a soft hug and I explained everything that had happened. I forgot about the pain coursing through my body as my heart pushed feelings of love and appreciation for these three through my entire system.

"I love you guys" I smiled.

Alice and Jasper repeated "We love you Bella," with beaming smiles on their faces.

Edward looked at me with a smile but also had another emotion playing in his eyes something that looked like regret and desire.

Detective Volturi entered my room after having met with some of the hospital staff, he wanted to speak with me in order to finish up his report.

"Edward, thank you for reporting Ms. Swan's disappearance so we were able to get this mystery resolved quickly. It looks like the staff wasn't sure what was going to happen if no one was here to pick her up after discharging her. I will write this up as a successfully closed case and be on my way." Aro shook Edward's hand then looked over to me.

"Ms. Swan next time avoid swimming when you are going to have an organ burst." The old detective jested.

"And starting today I am ordering you to memorize the phone numbers of everyone here in the room right now. Specifically your boyfriend, Edward. If I see him in tears in my office again because you didn't call and let him know where you were I am going to presume you actually did die because no one would willingly put this boy through that amount of stress twice. Surely a sweet girl like you wouldn't." He stuck his hand out for me to shake. "Deal?"

I glanced over at Edward, surprised to hear how hard he took it that I might be missing and I put my hand in the detective's and gave it a hard shake "Deal."

Edward looked a little uncomfortable and shifted in his seat.

Detective Volturi made his exit.

"So Edward, I didn't realize you and Bella were boyfriend and girlfriend." Jasper called Edward out.

Edward mumbled in response. "The detective made an assumption that I didn't bother to clear up."

I smiled a little at Edward's discomfort. "Jazz leave him alone, it's not a big deal. Everyone in this room knows that Edward loves Tanya and Tanya loves Edward." I reached my hand out and patted Edward on the arm reassuringly.

Edward didn't meet my eyes.

"Okay.. Bella! When can you go home? You should come home with me so that you have someone looking over you until you are completely recovered." Alice tried to redirect the conversation, glancing wearily in Edward's direction.

"I think I can leave tomorrow as long as I don't catch another fever or infection. But if Charlie is coming I should probably just go back to my apartment so he can stay with me."

Alice looked disappointed. "Well after Charlie leaves then come stay with me?"

I started laughing a little. "Yeah maybe, but pretty soon I will be back in Forks for winter break."

Alice took the news hard and Jasper didn't want her to be upset. "Do any of you need any thing to eat, snacks? Bella, you should pick a movie that we can all watch so you can just relax and we can all hang out. "

"Okay, and for snacks...I would really love a hot cocoa. And a banana. And a grilled cheese sandwich...is that pushing it?" I was hungry. Hospital food sucks.

"I will see what I can do."

"Jasper, would you mind grabbing me a cup of coffee? I need that more than air right now." Edward stated, his crooked smile starting to rise.

Alice asked for hot cocoa and sweedish fish, then offered to go with Jasper to help him carry stuff. They left the room and it was just Edward and I who remained. The air was cackling with energy and it was making me fidget.

"Coffee more than air? You've started cramming for finals then?" I feared again how behind I must be getting.

Edward chuckled. "No not cramming yet, I had other things that kept me from getting sleep over the last two nights."

"Gross Edward, I don't need to hear about what goes on at night between you and Tanya." I scrunched my eyes shut in exaggerated disgust.

He looked confused. "What?" Then he realized where I went wrong. "Bella, the only thing that kept me from sleeping was because I was worried about you. I thought you weren't returning my calls because you were mad at me. Then I thought something had happened to you. The last 48 hours were torture."

He sighed and ran a shaky hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry." I meant that in many ways. Sorry for assuming. Sorry for making him worry. Sorry for taking away his sleep. Sorry for taking up time during finals.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. You had no control over any of this. I am sorry that we didn't get here sooner so that you didn't feel so alone." He spoke gently to me and his voice vibrated softly though my bones and I sighed.

"Thanks Edward." I smiled.

I realized that my outfit was still in disarray and pulled my johnny back down then snuggled under the sheets. I started flipping through the movies and ended up with Thor. "Gah this main actor is so sexy, we are totally watching this!"

Edward grumbled. "He is not so sexy..."

I side-glanced at him and scoffed "Just because you have a dick doesn't mean you can't admit to a hot male specimen when you see one."

Edward chuckled and took the remote from me. "You should be watching something relaxing." He started flipping through the channels and ended up with some paint by numbers guy who kept talking about what techniques viewers at home should use to achieve the same results.

"Leave me alone in the room for 15 minutes while Thor's on and I will be plenty relaxed." I winked.

Edward started chuckling. "So 15 minutes huh?"

I raised an eyebrow. What is he getting at?

He smirked at me. "I got you to cum in under 2 minutes during that body shot the other day."

I muttered under my breath "what do you expect when your fantasy comes to life?" then blushed.

"Bella did you just say that I was your fantasy…?" Edward's stare was making my girly parts tingle.

"No." I denied it. That was not exactly what I said...

He growled.

"Bella Swan. You drive me Nutcracker crazy. " Edward stated in a smooth and demanding voice that I will replay back in my dreams.

I glanced up at him unsure of how to respond in this climate that felt so full of sexual tension.

"I'm sorry?..." I was a little breathless still from hearing him growl. Yum. More please?

"I should probably get going before..." His sexy voice trailed off sending tingles up my spine. He didn't finish his sentence.

I waited. But I couldn't take it. I wanted to go there. "Before what?" I think I know what but… I am longer thinking with my mind, my vagina is now speaking on my behalf.

"Bella..." Edward growled my name as a warning to stop.

I feigned innocence "Yeah?"

He shook his head.

"Come on Edward, before what? What are you so afraid of?" I grabbed onto the edge of his sleeve's cuff between my thumb and pointer finger and tugged lightly on the stiff fabric.

"...before I make you cum again." His eyes are closed and his hands are clenched shut. "I need to get out of here before I act on any of the 100 ways of making you cum that have crossed my mind in the last 3 minutes." He stands up as if to head toward the door.

I can see his long strong dick straining against his pants as he stands. Holy shit, I have the undeniable urge to blow him. I run my tongue over my bottom lip and suck it in. Again my brain isn't functioning as it should.

He moans. "You are starring at my cock..."

I am caught. "I'm sorry..?" I repeated, what else can a girl say?

"Fuck. And you are biting on your lip like you are constantly doing when I look at you in class." He used his thumb to pull my lip free from my teeth but rested it on my bottom lip. "What is going on in that pretty head of yours when you are bitting on your pouty lip?"

He asked.

I answered.

Wordlessly.

I sneak my tongue out and circle the tip of his thumb before sucking his thumb into my mouth with a "pop". He groans and pushes his thumb into my mouth a little more and starts moving it in and out like very slow deliberate thrusts. I suck his thumb completely into my mouth and hum around it. He groans again but removes his thumb from my mouth and rubs it along my lips.

Time stands still. Electricity is shooting between us.

"I need to get some air."

"Edward you walk out that door and I will definitely be cumming to images of Thor in 10 minutes."

He looks angry and frustrated at that notion. He leans over me and speaks into my ear. "There is one thing I can give you that might change your mind..." A devilish smirk adorns his face.

I feel a wave of wetness rush between my thighs. I love his handsome smirk... sigh. I cross my fingers that he is going to replace his thumb with his cock, which I am sure is glorious and will taste as good as he smells. So I wait becoming more and more flushed.

He is still really close to me. I can see the stubble on his face that spread across his perfectly square jaw. Having his face this close to mine is almost too much for me to handle. I want to lick his jaw line and his bottom little puffy lip. Then bite his lips and have my way with him.

I moaned. "What can you give me Edward?"

He growled again and stood up to go to the door. He pulled out his notes from Torts and Con Law. "This is what I can give you right now." He looks frustrated and his whole body appears to be stiff.

I want to look grateful but I feel disappointed. My girly parts are waiving a white flag in surrender.

"Thank you Edward, for the notes." I try to sound genuine, because I am thankful. "Now if that is where this ends, will you please take your unwilling good conscience out into the hall and man the door for a minimum of 15 minutes. I need this room to be like Pompeii for a time, under complete lock down."

I place the notes on my bedside table and see that Edward was smirking down at me. He must think I am joking. Can't he see my back arching toward his touch despite my bruised ribs. See the perspiration that has broken out over my body. I am basically for panting for a release.

I give him a little wave of the wrist to step outside. His smirk disappears.

"Really Bella? You want me to stand guard while you touch yourself and get off?"

"Yes. I would have been fine if you didn't keep reminding me of bigger and better things. Now I am going to be all achy and frustrated until I handle the situation."

He glances at me again to check for jokes, but fuck it I am serious.

He sighs and walks out the door. It shuts with a resounding click.

15 minutes, 1 muscled Thor and 1 happy Bella later.

Edward taps lightly on the door.

"You can come in."

I am now resting my head on the pillow with my eyes closed.

"Hey Edward will you wake me up if Jazz and Ali return with some hot chocolate?"

"Bella... you are absolutely killing me. How do you expect me to be able to keep my hands off of you when I had to hear your quiet little gasps and whispers of moans for the last 15 minutes and now the room is perfumed with your arousal."

I feel his breath on my face, a inch from my lips.

"Were you really fucking your hand while thinking of Thor?"

I don't respond but I shiver at his possessiveness.

"Bella," His warm breath blows across my neck and whispers into my ear. "You have to tell me if it was images of Thor that made you come or if it was me, because a few times I could have sworn you were moaning my name again."

I answer simply "You didn't make me cum." He can take that anyway he wants. He doesn't need to know that he still plays a role in my fantasies.

I am sleepy. My priority now is to nap and eat so I ask him again, "Wake me for hot chocolate?" and let the sleepy feeling wash over me.

At some point I wake up and Edward is holding a Starbucks hot chocolate with whipped cream on top.

My eyes widen and I am immediately turned on again. Not because of the drink but because Edward had dipped the tip of his thumb into the whipped cream and is running his thumb around the crease in my lips before dipping it in just a little.

I wrap my tongue around his thumb to get off the whipped cream and nibble gently on the pad of his thumb before releasing it and softly kissing the tip and glancing up over at Edward to see his reaction.

His cock is in full salute but is suffocated by his pants and his eyes are glued to my mouth.

I peel my eyes away from him and address Jasper and Alice who are watching Thor now. "Thanks for the hot cocoa guys, it totally hits the spot."

"No problem Bella. I couldn't find you a grilled cheese so I got you some cheez-its, and here is you banana." Jasper walks over to me with a little bag. I take it from him and pull out the banana.

"Thank you!"

Jazz nodded.

I start to peal the banana and notice that Edward's eyes are trained on my mouth. So I nibble my way up the side of the banana and push it into my mouth pretty far before pulling out some and biting off a decent piece of it. I chew slowly and moan a little at the vibe of pure lust that Edward is sending my way.

I repeat my ministrations mock blowing the banana and Edward remains transfixed on my lips and tongue.

Now it is my turn to smile, if I couldn't get what I wanted then neither can he.

* * *

**_Give her something more Edward!_**

___Over 1000 visitors so far, thanks so much for taking the time to read this story!_

___For those of you who have been sending me reviews, you are my favorites._

___Lots of love to you!____ xoxo_

**_Let me hear it!_**

**_=oD_**


	8. proper healing

**Chapter 8: Originally Chapters 34- 37**

* * *

**BPOV:**

Alice stayed the night with me at the hospital and she insisted on helping me settle into my apartment once I was discharged. Jasper and Edward promised to come over soon to work through some practice exams once finals got closer so that I would feel prepared. Thank goodness for them.

Monday around 11 AM I was discharged from the hospital. Alice drove me back to my house.

I took the elevator up and started walking toward my door then slowed my pace. Shit. "Um... Ali, I am locked out. I am really sorry but could you drive me to the gym so I can get the stuff in my locker?"

"Of course Bella! I completely forgot."

We rushed over to the gym. I went into the locker room and the aroma of chlorine started giving me a panic attack as a rush of horrible memories flooded my mind. I fumbled with the lock, missing the combination time and time again until I was shaking too hard to even try.

"Bella?" Alice was in the locker room with me but had stopped to use the bathroom and expected me to meet her out in the hall as soon as I had grabbed my things.

I looked up at her trying to anchor myself to the present time. A place filled with oxygen.

"Oh!" She ran over to me and helped me sit on a bench and gave me a light hug trying to be careful with my ribs. She seemed to know somehow exactly how anxious I was feeling.

"Ali, I died in this place." Suddenly I stood up with wobbly knees. I threw my hand over my mouth and took determined steps until I was hanging over a toilet.

I puked.

Alice had come over to me and was holding my hair back. I didn't even notice she was with me.

"It will get better Bella. You are safe now. So safe. You are okay." Alice spoke gently to me like she was handling a wild animal.

I was starting to feel better. She was rubbing small circles on my back. I looked at her curiously, wondering how she knew exactly what I needed.

She offered me a small smile but it was haunted and I realized she probably saw how to deal with panic attacks and trauma after being institutionalized for three years. For being so tiny she is so fucking strong.

I pulled myself together and hugged Alice. "Thanks Ali." I walked back to the lockers, spun my combo and emptied out the locker. "I'm am seriously ready to go home."

We returned again to my apartment and I saw Charlie and my sexy best friend leaning against the wall of the hallway. They looked unsure of where to go.

"Dad! Jake!"

They turned and looked at me like I made the world go round. Then they took in my haggard appearance and ushered me toward the apartment.

"Kiddo, we just left the hospital, they said you had already been discharged. We were surprised that you weren't home." Charlie's eyes were bloodshot and welled up with tears. "Bella, if anything ever happened to you..." He gave me a hug like he never wanted to let me go. It hurt. A lot. But I didn't want to cry out in pain so I silently cringed and sucked up the ache in my ribs.

Jake noticed. "Chief, take it easy on Bells she's already a little china doll but we don't know what's wrong with her yet."

Charlie pulled back to look at me. "Kiddo, what happened, are you okay?"

"I am fine, just had a rebellious organ cause me some trouble during a swim. No harm done. I got my revenge, the untrustworthy appendix is now in a bio hazard bag somewhere." I smiled at them. "Now I want my sexy best friend to give me a hug too."

Jake's bright white smile lit up the hallway. He reached down to give me a big hug. I thought he was going to pick me up and I frantically whispered in his ear. "Go easy on me please." His smile faltered and he gave me a wimpy hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I am so happy you guys are here, you didn't have to come but I am so so happy." I unlocked the door and pushed it open for all of us to go inside. "Oh and you get to meet Alice!" I put my arm around her and we walked through the door together. "She is one of my best friends here. She has been with my since she learned that I was in the hospital and was going to help me get settled."

"It's really nice to meet Bella's family. She talks about you two a lot!" She immediately hugged Charlie and Jake.

Alice turned to me. "Bella why don't you catch them up on everything that happened and I will just quickly get your place in order and then head out." I knew she was urging me to just come clean and tell my dad and Jake was happened but I didn't want poor Charlie to know my heart stopped.

"Okay?" Alice implored.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Ali."

She smiled at me and got to work organizing all kinds of things and picking the place up. Bless her.

I told them about the appendix and drowning. Bla bla bla. I cried. Charlie cried. Jake looked like he was going to be sick. And then we were fine and before I knew it we had changed topics to what their lives have been like recently.

Turns out Dad was dating Sue Clearwater. Good for him. He needs a caring lady in this life and Sue was one of my favorite Mom's from the Reservation.

Jake was single.

He threw me a look that tried to convey it was my fault he was single. Alice caught it and her tinkling laughter could be heard around the house. He looked toward me curiously to see if I had told her the whole story. I nodded sheepishly. He just shook his head. Charlie luckily wasn't paying that much attention to us.

Alice headed out giving all of us a kiss on the cheek. Charlie looked quite taken with her. She seems to have that effect on most people.

I called out for Chinese delivery for dinner and we all tucked in as soon as it arrived. When it came time to go to bed we were stuck. I had a couch and my queen size bed. That was it. No one wanted to kick the girl with the broken ribs out of her own bed and on to the couch so I got to stay in my bed. But it became uncomfortable when we had to discuss where Charlie and Jake would crash.

"I will take the couch. I have been doing lots of night shifts lately so I will likely end up watching TV until the early hours when I will finally get to fall asleep. Jacob I would make you stay out here with me but I feel guilty keeping you awake. Why don't you sleep on the floor in Bella's room?"

The floor? Really Charlie?

"Dad he can sleep next to me in bed. It's a pretty big bed. I won't even notice."

Jake's face remained neutral.

"Well if you don't think your boy Edward would mind. At least I know with Jake in there you two will be well behaved."

Jake glanced at me. Wondering if I had a boyfriend, his eyes gave me a look like he was questioning why I didn't mention in when we were all catching up.

"Edward has a girlfriend. But regardless Jake and I will be well behaved we aren't teens anymore."

Charlie looked at me with his eyebrows scrunched in concern then look at Jake distrustfully. "Okay but Jake, even though I couldn't fly over here with my gun doesn't mean I won't shoot you or cause bodily harm if you bother my little girl."

Jake laughed. "Don't worry Chief, I know you would if it came to that."

Charlie grumbled. "You didn't always know that..."

I pretended not to hear that but blushed a little in embarrassment.

By 9 PM I was exhausted. I wanted to take a quick shower and shave my legs before bed because sheets and stubbly legs are the pits, plus the little sponge baths I had at the hospital weren't cutting it.

I undressed in the bathroom and unwrapped the bandages around my chest. I had to keep the little piece of plastic taped over my appendix wound. I glanced in the mirror and was disgusted by the green yellow and purplish bruises in the center of my chest reaching up toward my neck. There were also faint burn lines from the AED patches. My reflection reminded me of grotesque dead people who underwent autopsies. I quickly stopped that thought process. I am alive. I am safe. I chanted over and over again in my head.

As I tried to forget about my reflection, I turned on the warm water and stepped underneath the soothing shower. I imagined it washing away all of nonsense I have been going through recently, while I soaped up and rinsed off and shaved.

Within 10 minutes I had dried off and put my robe on, now hyper conscious of the fact that it was a little indecent according to Alice. I poked my head into the hallway and walked back to my room.

Charlie had his full attention on something on TV and Jake was apparently getting ready for bed too. He was standing in a white undershirt and dark grey boxer briefs.

Yup, he is still sexy.

He smiled at me and let out a quiet whistle.

I rolled my eyes and walked past him to grab some PJs.

"Jake turn around."

He laughed "Bells, come on it's nothing I've never seen before..."

"That was a long time ago. Turn around."

"Okay okay." His voice held a little disappointment.

I quickly dressed in some sleep shorts and was pulling on my t-shirt when I remembered that I would need to re-wrap my ribs. The nurses showed Alice and I how to do it and it was really a two person job because the ace bandage had to go so high under my armpits.

I held my shirt up in front of my chest and turned to face Jake.

"Hey Jake..." I whispered.

He turned to face me again. He looked like he was going to say something but stopped. His eyebrows went up in surprise and confusion and a smile was spreading over his face.

"I need your help... can you wrap my ribs? I will try to explain how, but I don't want to mess it up and I can't do it by myself."

He stepped toward me hesitantly. "Okay Bella, sure..."

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed the big rolled up ace bandage, dropping it into his large mitt.

"I am going to hold it in the beginning so it can stay in place and you just wrap it around me, keep it pretty snug. It starts at the bottom under my boobs then you wrap your way up and across my shoulders then all the way back down before securing it on the side." I put my arm across my chest trying to cover my nipples and dropped my shirt on the bed.

Jake was silent. He approached me cautiously. He held out a foot long length of the bandage along the front of my stomach. I picked it up and held it tightly about 4 inches under my boobs.

"Bella..." His voice was gravely and unnerving to me. "This would be easier if you would lift your arms while I wrap. Plus in a second you are going to have to let go of your boobs so I can wrap over them..."

He was right. He was trying to be a gentleman. Jake acted like he was some tough guy or a bad boy but he wasn't. He was just my sweet Jacob. I shouldn't be making this more difficult for him or me. Plus he was correct earlier when he said he had seen them before.

I raised the arm that had been holding my chest up and out of the way. The other one stayed in place to hold the bandage for now.

His stayed on task but his eyes kept wandering to my boobs and I knew that there was no way we could pretend we weren't still attracted to each other.

After the first three wraps around my body the bandage was covering half of my nipples and squeezing my boobs against me so it appeared that they would touch my chin if I were to bend my neck down.

"God...Bells." His eyes were glazed and he was staring distractedly at my chest.

"Shhh I don't want Charlie to think we are up to no good."

His chest rumbled in a heavy groan but he nodded and kept wrapping while I directed him to pull it harder or higher or to lay it more gently. We were done in no time and I reached for my shirt on the bed, dropping it over my body.

Jake's briefs were pitching a tent, but he didn't look embarrassed he just got under the covers and patted a spot next to him. I hit the lights and called goodnight to Charlie then got into bed carefully.

"Bells, I know I said I have seen that before, you naked, but there is no comparison to you now and the girl I dated when I was 16."

I laugh quietly. What do I say to that? I don't want to lead him on. I also think he is sexy but we already know that we don't work.

"I guess I've grown up some." That seemed safe enough.. I muttered uncomfortably, "Good night Jake." I shifted some to get more comfortable and felt the heat radiating from his body.

He was lying on this stomach now with his face toward me and he rested his hand on top of my stomach, patting softly almost like a caress. "Good night Bells." Then he removed his hand.

I missed it a little. His warmth. And his strong touch. His embraces are always so comforting to me.

I work up the next morning and we were spooning. He straining erection was angled up and snuggled in the crevice where my legs met my ass. When I moved he seemed to wake up right away and take notice of his current position. He stuck his hand out to find his dick but found my butt cheek. He then reached his other hand around and slowed palmed my ass through the thin fabric of my sleep shorts before pulling his hard cock away and rolling onto his back.

"God Bells.." He looked over at me. "Maybe I will need to sleep on the floor so I don't take advantage of you in my sleep.

I looked at him unsure. "No Jake, it's fine. I slept well."

He shot me another bright smile; "I am going to take a cold shower before the Chief sees me and so I don't just take you right this second, I don't think you could handle it with all of your injuries."

Again I didn't know how I should be responding. But still as carefree as ever, he hopped out of bed and started walking across the room. His white shirt clung tightly to all of his muscles and his briefs showed off his great ass and did nothing to hide his huge boner.

Why is it that I never ended up having sex with him?... hm...Maybe I need to be rethinking that decision.

* * *

**EPOV**

After I left Bella's hospital room I tried to get straight back into studying for finals. I felt a little guilty for shamelessly flirting with Bella, but it isn't like I was cheating on Tanya. It also isn't like Tanya would give a shit if I was cheating on her, she wouldn't even consider it cheating she would say it was just "scratching an itch". Still I checked my phone and didn't have any missed calls from her, no texts. I haven't heard from her since I dropped her off at home Friday.

I did get a text message from Seth, saying that his cute neighbor returned home with a small welcoming party. He was referring to Bella. It is almost laughable how this stranger Seth is more reliable than Tanya.

I should probably check in with Tanya anyways... I decided to just send a text.

"Hi, hope you had a good long weekend. I'm studying for finals now so if you want to join me or meet up for dinner some time this week lemme know."

Sent.

I went to my kitchen to make a cup of coffee and when I saw some hot chocolate mix I decided to make a "dunkaccino" instead. Bella has changed my entire perspective of hot chocolate. No longer do I associate it with memories of warming up after playing in the snow, but I think of tension and entrancing brown doe eyes and pouty willing warm lips and how responsive Bella is to my touch. Damn it, I'm hard again.

I should see how Bella is doing. I typed out a text message.

"Hey Bella. How are you feeling today? Do you need anything? I was thinking about coming by between today and Thurs so we could do some practice exams together. Didn't want to call in case you were resting, but feel free to text or call me back, any time."

Sent.

I settled down in a cozy chair and sipped on my dunkaccino and tried to focus on my outlines again. In about two minutes my phone started playing a song...

I looked at it curiously. It wasn't a song that I had ever heard on my phone before.

I then realized it was ringing and the person had set it to a Queen song.

"I want to ride my bicycle... I want to ride my bike..."

The name flashed up "Bella Clumsy Swan". I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my face. When Bella programmed her name she must have made this song her ring tone.

"Hi Bella"

I couldn't hold in my chuckle at the ring tone.

"I am laughing at the choice of your personalized ring tone...interesting choice

I haven't heard that song in years..."

Wait...

No, I just heard that song the other day... where...?

Fuuuck that was the song Bella had playing in the background when she climaxed in the tub while thinking about me.

"Actually, now I remember where I heard that"

I had to clear my voice because it was getting all gravely.

"You never cease to surprise me.

Yeah I will come over today to meet your dad.

I can come over in 30?

Great

See you soon."

I hung up the phone and immediately walked into the bathroom to shower. I needed a release. I never used to be so dick driven but this year that changed for some reason. The last thing I needed was to see Bella, get a huge boner, and then be introduced to her father. That would be an impossible situation to explain away. I cringed at the thought.

I stepped into the rushing water and grabbed my cock. I put some soap on my hand to keep the friction at a minimum and slowly started pumping. I tilted my head back under the water and closed my eyes. Focusing on all of the sensations. Thinking of everything I wanted to do to Bella when I heard her fucking herself in the tub, cumming to thoughts of me while the bicycle song played in the background...

A few more minutes and I came with a satisfied groan and then finished showering.

I got dressed in some dark jeans and a red hoodie and tossed on a pair of sneakers. Then I grabbed a travel mug and made another cup of the duncaccino and printed out a couple of practice exams for Torts and Con law.

I showed up at Bella's apartment and knocked on the door. Reminiscing on how much it sucked to be knocking on her door the other day and receiving no response. I sighed. Bella is home now- she is okay.

"Coming!"

I smiled.

The door opened and Bella was in that glorious silk robe peeking her head around into the hallway

"Edward!" A smile lit up her face but her eyes revealed that she was a little nervous and shocked to see me.

"Yeah, hey, were you expecting someone else?" I joked.

"Um... well I thought Charlie was going to be back. He went to grab Billy Black from the airport really early this morning. So I thought it was my dad and Billy. But you are right on time too! It is me that is running late. I just got out of the shower. Come on inside."

I followed the beauty through her door and she directed me to the couch. I was transfixed by the way that thin little robe billowed and snuggled around her body. Then I heard a guy's voice coming from her bathroom.

"Bells, come back to the bathroom and take your robe off. Lets get this done before the Chief gets home."

"Sorry Edward, I will be right back." Her skin was pink in embarrassment. And she carefully turned away from me and walked to the bathroom

My jaw dropped and I fought the feelings of disappointment and jealously. Who ever this guy is in the bathroom just commanded her to get naked and she agreed, with company over!

A few minutes went by and a huge tan guy with a hulk like figure stepped out of the bathroom. He looked satisfied and I could tell he was trying to stifle a boner. He looked like he had recently taken a shower and was only wearing boxers and an undershirt.

"Hey man, I'm Jake." He smiled brightly at me.

I nodded and tried to look friendly but I was fighting the urge to knee him in the groin. I responded in a bored tone "I'm Edward...nice to meet you."

"You too, I am going to finish getting dressed. Can't miss any opportunity to see Bells in various states of undress. Be back in a minute." He laughed and left the living room and headed straight back to Bella's bedroom.

Bella came out of the bathroom now. She glanced up at me holding tightly to her robe and apologized. "Sorry Edward two more minutes."

She should be fucking sorry. Why didn't she tell me to wait an hour so that she could fuck the tanned hulk? I don't want to see this. I was getting mad and jealous but that made me mad too. I have no right to be jealous.

Jake came out first and sat down across from me and started talking lowly about Bella. I wanted to punch him but I also wanted to learn what was going on between those two.

"That girl is the worlds biggest tease. I have been trying to tuck my boner away all week so her old man wouldn't see it. Seeing her practically naked everyday is exhausting. It is making me reconsider having her as my back up plan and to make her plan A instead." Jake smiled again and shook his head.

I could see that Bella had heard the very end of that as she entered the hallway but she didn't make her presence known to Jake.

I looked at him to continue. Secretly I was trying to put an end to their love affair ASAP. "What kind of plans?"

"Plan A is to fuck around until I find someone worth keeping around. If that doesn't work then Plan B is to marry Bella once no one else wants to fuck me." He laughed so loudly the room's polarization flipped and it contrasted sharply with my silence and Bella's little gasp.

She looked furious. "What the hell Jake?" I could see the hurt in her eyes and instantly felt bad that I had hoped and intended for her to overhear this.

Jake turned to Bella and pulled her onto his lap. "Chill Bells, I started off this conversation saying that maybe you could be the whole plan." He ran his big hands up her thighs.

"Seriously? What makes you think I would still be around and available after you sampled the entire female population until no one would want you any more? Am I that undesirable? That desperate?" Her face was flushed in anger.

"Bells...you were my back up plan cause I know you would love me no matter what. Just like I love you no matter what. We are safe together, comfortable. Don't be upset with me." He frowned at her but his expression was still a little jovial. Clearly not picked up on his insulted and upset Bella really was.

She sighed. "Whatever Jake." Then stood up off of his lap and sat on the couch next to me.

Her eyes still brimmed in disappointment, embarrassment and sadness.

It made my chest ache.

I wanted to fix it, make her realize just how perfect she is. But I didn't.

She picked through the papers I brought and held one silently. A Torts practice test.

I found my own copy to use. "Let's get started."

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward came over right before Jake was going to wrap my ribs. His eyes were full of lust when I came to the door in my robe that I felt my girly parts wet and start to tingle and I immediately regretted that I was going to have to get half naked in front of Jake again so that my stupid ribs would heal.

I wanted more than anything to have Edward take the robe off of me and then when he was done having his wicked way with me wrap up my ribs. Its unfortunate that my fantasy includes rib wrapping but they just hurt so fucking much that I am desperate to keep up with the doctors advice so that they heal as quickly as humanly possible.

I apologized to Edward and pointed him to the couch then sped into the bathroom so I could get this over with. Jake had been ogling at my boobs for the last two days and I didn't mind before... but now I just wished he would either hurry up or turn into Edward.

"Please Jake, will you hurry, we have company..." Jacob was taking his fucking time laying the bandage around my nipples, his fingertips reaching out to touch them.

"Okay Bells, sorry, one more minute." He threaded the bandage around me and it was a little tight but not too bad and as soon as he was done he kissed the top of my head and said he was going to get changed.

I carefully replaced my robe around my body and put on a touch of tinted moisturizer and mascara so that I wouldn't feel so stunted by Edward's beauty and made my way back to my bedroom to toss on a sweater dress and some ballet slippers. The sweater dress was made of teal cashmere, it had a cowbell neck line and long sleeves but the dress ended about three inches above my knees. It was so soft, I loved it.

Jake left a minute or two before I did. And I took that time to put on some deodorant and brush my hair, leaving it down deciding to let the damp waves air dry before walking back out to the living room.

"... Reconsider having her as my back up plan and to make her plan A instead."

Jake was talking to Edward, it sounded interesting and the way he was speaking so quietly made me curious so I naturally began eavesdropping.

His familiar voice continued on "Plan A is to fuck around until I find someone worth keeping around. If that doesn't work then Plan B is to marry Bella once no one else wants to fuck me."

Are You KIDDING Me? What a fucking shit nugget! I am Jacob fucking Black's plan B? Once his dick is too gross to stuff into an anonymous chick he thinks I am going to hop all over that second hand rod? He thought I was going to be single the entire time just waiting incase he didn't find Mrs. Right?

Any sexy thought I had about him flushed out of my system like a dead goldfish in the potty.

I made my presence known. I couldn't and didn't even attempt to hold back my anger and disgust at his "plan."

Calling him out didn't make me feel any better about myself though. I was left questioning what I must be like if one of the people who knows me best in this world, thinks I'm going to be an old maid.

Despite my mascara and cute sweater dress I felt extremely undesirable.

Jacob's revelation was disheartening so I focused on something else and turned my attention to the work Edward brought.

Edward and I moved into the dinning room while Jake watched TV on low volume. He was sitting across from me and we started the test. I was sitting with my elbows up on the table and my ankles were crossed and tucked under my chair, leaning over the exam. Edward's arms were in basically the same position but at one point he stretched back and scooted down in his chair, bringing the exam onto his stomach and writing on a piece of paper off to the right side of the table.

My dinning room table was barely three feet across and when his legs were stretched out they ended up on either side of mine. My uncovered bent knees were centimeters from the inside of his knees and I felt my body hum in anticipation of touching him.

I wonder if he can feel it too?

I glanced up at him but he was focused on the test question. I decided to see how close I could get to touching him and opened my legs a tiny bit more.

I raised my eyes to see if he noticed. Nothing yet.

I did it a little more, unlocking my ankles. I glanced up at him and he had a little smirk on his face but nothing else and I wasn't sure if that was related to what I was doing. Probably not.

For me, every millimeter closer I got to his body the more mine buzzed in anticipation and excitement.

I was asking to be caught I guess, because I knew it was a bad idea to spread my legs again but couldn't resist the urge.

For a split second warm, cozy sweatpants embraced the outside of my knees and the little contact with him sent a volt of electricity straight to my girly bits.

Apparently I had scared the living shit out of Edward though because after that split second he raised his knees up so fast that they slammed into the underside of the table and his feet smacked back down to the ground.

My hands flew over my mouth in shock and surprise. He looked super embarrassed and confused and sat up in his chair immediately.

"Wow sorry Bella didn't realize we were so close, startled me." He rubbed his hands over his face and gave me a crooked sheepish smile.

I wanted to kiss the corner of his mouth that rose up a little higher at me for the great things it was doing to my nether regions. Then I realized I was staring at his mouth and I quickly waived off his apology.

"What happened in there, you party animals better not trash the place before the Chief gets home."

I ignored Jake and mentally told him to fuck off again. He is not yet forgiven for deeming me plan B. But Edward chuckled a sexy little chuckle at Jake's comment that made me want to act like a party animal and trash the place.

I stole a look up at Edward, dirty thoughts ambushing my mind and his eyes caught mine. He stopped chucking and swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing in what could be interpreted as nerves.

Within the first half hour we finished answering Essay number 1. So we began to read through the model answer and compared it to our own answers then started asking each other questions about issue we spotted that the other didn't or rules that needed clarification.

At one point he moved to the seat next to me and put his hand on the back of my chair, leaning over a treatise, aka a fancy and expensive study guide, to help explain why I had applied the rule incorrectly.

I wasn't listening I was staring at his mouth again and not following his finger on the page like I should have been.

"You understand now, you just need to make sure it is the 'but for' cause of the injury before you can conclude if the person deserves damages..." His honey like voice flowed to my ear drums and his handsome mouth pronounced each with such ease and precision I felt like I was watching Van Gogh's paint brush sweep across a masterpiece.

I nodded dumbly and gave a breathy "yeah".

His mouth formed into a crooked smirk and the change brought my eyes up to his. His immediately became hooded and I moved my face closer to his and sat a little straighter in my seat. He turned his head down to mine, and although we were not touching yet I could feel the heat of his lips in the air between us. I would have to do so little to kiss him right now, barely turn my chin up.

I licked my lip and was about to pull my tongue back into my mouth when it slid against something pliant that tasted of mint and hot cocoa with a hint of the outdoors. I sucked in a breath and bit my lip.

Shit shit shit... I just licked Edward's lip.

He pulled back to look at me and licked his own lip and gulped again for the second time today. He took his hand off of the back of my chair and the back of his hand brushed the side of my face. "Concentrate Bella..."

I nodded and felt myself lick my lip again like a stupid fucking twitch. Edward's eyes starred at my mouth again and he groaned a little.

"Bella!"

Also for the second time today Edward's knees slammed into the underside of the table, the resounding sound scared me again and my heart clenched and then thundered against my chest.

I turned to look to the door and my dad was there with Billy.

"How are you feeling sweetie? Your dad told me everything that had happened and I just listened to your voicemail. I am so sorry I wasn't in New Hampshire, I just got back from that week long conference in Orlando about Fourth Amendment changes."

Billy's long explanation gave Edward time to readjust and look like he wasn't just about to make out with me. He and I both stood up so that I could introduce him to Charlie.

"All is well now Billy, thanks!" I turned to Charlie. "Dad this is Edward, Billy you know Edward from Con Law. He is the one who pieced everything together and found me at the hospital." I looked to Edward and I felt overwhelmed with love for the guy, again. I shook it away and watched Charlie shake Edward's hand then pull him in for a hug.

"Thanks for making my Bella feel safe and taken care of Edward. I am glad there is someone way out here to watch over her when I can't"

"It was nothing. She has at least five of us here that she can always count on to take care of her, just needs to memorize our phone numbers." Edward was saying this to my dad but he glanced over at me when he said "always" and my heart fluttered unnaturally.

"Well my boy, I came back with some local brews after picking up Billy, you want a cold one?" Charlie walked toward the kitchen with a 24 pack of Redhook Ale.

"Sure." He followed Charlie into the kitchen and everyone got a beer except for me.

Charlie toasted. "To Bella's good health" and all of the men raised their beers and drank, but Edward kept his eyes on me the whole time.

I was sure my eyes were sparkling with my emotions. I have some good people in my life even if there are none in my love life. I smiled at them and gave my dad and Billy a hug.

It's Friday already and I am in my Victoria's Secret jersey PJs trying to start my day. Edward hasn't come back over since he was here Tuesday taking the torts practice tests with me but he promised he would come by if I asked. Jasper came over yesterday and Wednesday to do some property and criminal law practice tests.

Yesterday afternoon Jake and Charlie had to fly back to Washington. I was going to be joining them in just less than two more weeks for winter break. I felt a little rejuvenated after being doted on by them for the last couple of days despite my sore ribs and the incision on my side.

I took some time with my morning routine and finally decided that I had to shower, which meant that I would need someone to help me wrap my ribs. I would try to do it myself if A. I trusted myself to do it right. B, I didn't think I would fall in the process and cause more injuries. Or C. if it wasn't physically impossible considering the strange way it is supposed to cross up and around my body.

I tried calling Alice but her phone went to voicemail. I tried calling Rose but she said that she and Emmett had taken the weekend down to Boston to see the Blue Man group and to ice skate on the frog pond. It was weird to ask Jasper to do it, I didn't want to make Alice upset or make Jasper uncomfortable.

I showered and debated.

I got out and put on a pair of skinny jeans and remained barefoot in the steamy bathroom. I decided to go for it and try to do this on my own. I got some tape and stuck a piece of the ace bandage on the ribs under my boobs and started to wrap it around. It wasn't so hard but it was about to get tricky when I had to take the bandage from behind my back, bring it up and over my shoulder like a seatbelt then wrap it down again.

With my arm behind my back I tried to toss the bandage over my shoulder so I could catch the roll in front of my body and continue.

Knock Knock Knock...

"Bella you home?"

Knock Knock Knock.

My concentration broke at the loud voice at my front door. I was just about to try attempt number two in bringing my arm behind me when I heard the knocking. The loud sound disrupted the silence of the apartment and made me jump in surprise. And a jumping Bella is never a good thing.

My foot slipped on the damp tile floor and with one arm behind my back I failed to catch myself. Instead I spilled forward face first into the sink. I slammed my tooth and lip on the edge of the sink and the underside of my left eye banged into the long faucet.

"Fucking, ouch! Goddamnit!" I wanted to slap the sink in frustration but I was scared I would hurt my hand so I found my grip on the edges and slowly rose up.

"Bella? Did you just yell? You okay? Will you let me in?"

I was angry. I picked up the hanging rolled up ace bandage and walked to the front door. Opening the door a little to see who it was although I was pretty sure it sounded like Edward.

"Yes?" I growled at him. I know it's not his fault this happened but I don't think I would have fallen if he didn't startle me.

He put his hands up trying to say he was innocent of any wrongdoing. "Hey is now a bad time? Rose texted me and said you needed some help with something... Is your lip bleeding? Are you okay?" He pushed his way into the apartment and was inspecting my lip and I just sighed and slowly back up so he could enter.

"You scared me, banging the door down like that. I got startled and hit my face." No need to give him details, he didn't need to imagery of my head stuck in a sink.

"Sorry Bella..." Edward now glanced at the rest of me. The ace bandage was precariously covering my chest but was loosely unraveling. "Why aren't your dressed?"

I heated up under his stare, both is want and in anger. "I am fucking trying to get dress but you, barbarian, knocked my door down and ended my shitty attempt at wrapping my ribs."

"Um your lip is bleeding pretty heavily, lets get you some paper towels. Did you hit your eye...? You have an egg forming..." Edward's face twisted into disgust.

"I blame you for my Quasimodo face." I pointed at him and tried to glare but that eye was really sore so I stopped attempting to squint at him.

"Come on we will get you a cold pack for that eye." He directed me to the dining room and sat me down.

I huffed in annoyance and put the extra ace bandage on the table. Edward came over with the paper towels to hold against my mouth and a bag of peas for my eye.

"I look like a poster child for domestic violence. Everyone is going to think Charlie beat the shit out of me while he was here." I grumbled.

Edward laughed. "It's not that bad Bella...plus not very many people know Charlie visited you and the people who do know- know that Charlie wouldn't lay a finger to harm you."

"Good." I sighed and started fidgeting with the rolled up ace bandage that I had rested on the table top.

We sat in silence while he held the peas to my face and I held the paper towel to my mouth. The throbbing in my eye let up a little but I could feel that the unnatural bump had pushed my lower eyelid up above my iris, the lid was starting to block my vision.

At least the taste of blood in my mouth had been replaced with the dry dusty taste of the paper towel.

I am a mess. A walking fucking accident. I looked at the ace bandage and knew that if I tried to do this on my own again, now with just one eye working properly I was asking to be put in a body cast. I knew what I should do…

"Edward?" I asked hesitantly.

He looked toward me.

"I did call Rose because I needed some help...?" I looked down at the table.

"I know, she said you did, what can I help you with Bella?" His charming voice was coaxing out my response.

"Would it be okay for you to wrap my ribs? I can't do it. And now that Jake's gone, I need someone else to help me..." I looked up to him...this would be weird for both of us. I was going to like it too much and he was going to feel the need to explain to his girlfriend why he saw my tits.

Edward didn't respond just looked stricken.

"Never mind. It's okay. I will just walk to Alice's bar and see if she wouldn't mind doing it in the bathroom. Rose shouldn't have called you to come by, she knew that I would have to be topless for someone to help me." He still remained silent and I couldn't wait for his response any longer.

It was too uncomfortable.

I shouldn't have even asked. I stood up abruptly and walked into my bedroom and shut the door. Then I began carefully removing the remaining ace bandage that I had taped on and threw a sweatshirt over my body, preparing myself for the walk to the bar.

"Bella?" Edward knocked gently on my door, slowly pushing it open. "It's no problem, I used to help Carlisle in the clinic when I was doing summer internships in college. I will help you." His face looked determined.

I stood there dumbly and whispered, "Okay".

I raised the sweatshirt back over my head and held it in front of my body. Then I pointed at the bandage that was on my bed.

Edward picked up the bandage and stood behind me. "Put down your sweatshirt. I can do this from here and won't be able to see much. I promise to be respectful Bella."

I had no doubt he would be. I dropped the sweatshirt to the floor.

He had one cool hand on the left side of my waist and he held a piece of the bandage flatly to my skin. "Bella, could you move your arms from your sides, just lift them out in front of you or straight up." He spoke calmly but his voice was gravely.

I lifted them out so I wouldn't bop him in the head.

With his left hand secured to my side, he used his right arm to wrap the bandage around my body, passing the material through his left hand every time. I felt like I was being embraced over and over again lovingly and really wanted to turn around and kiss him, but that would be totally inappropriate.

As soon as the wrap was secured to my side he started using both of his hands to aid in the process. He brought the bandage over my shoulders and began wrapping back down my body. The whole time his left hand stayed on the bandage to make sure it was free of wrinkles and followed its path down. I shuddered.

"Sorry are you cold? I am almost done." His voice was laced in concern.

"No it's okay. I'm not cold." Once again my voice had dropped an octave and I sounded like a two-dollar whore. I blushed in embarrassment realizing how obviously turned on I was.

Edward tied off the bandage and walked around to the front of me. He crouched down and retrieved my sweatshirt, opening it up widely and helping me to stick my arms and head through it. The hood was over my eyes and he chuckled and gently pushed it off of me and patted it down flatly on my back.

"Your dad's patients must have loved their summer appointments if you were the one helping them." I bit my lip. Ohhh where is my filter? I probably should have kept that to myself.

Edward's eyebrows furrowed. "I helped with the filing and making sure the charts were up to date...I never actually worked with Carlisle's patients, sorry I misled you... I just wanted you to feel comfortable with asking for my help... sorry Bella."

I smiled at him "Then his patients were definitely missing out. Thank you Edward."

A bright smile spread over his face and he looked relaxed and happy and I really really wanted to kiss him again. His eyes found mine and he started to look uncomfortable.

"Bella, I should probably go, now that you are all set." He must have registered what I wanted to do in that moment and wanted to escape... his face now showed his desire to avoid me and leave. His eyes were nervously darting away from me.

I am an idiot. Why am I falling for him when I know he has a gorgeous girlfriend? I couldn't look at him I just agreed and walked past him toward the front door.

"Yeah, it is best if you leave. Thanks again." Best for him and best for Tanya but not for me.

I could feel him looking at me but I didn't want him to see how disappointed and crest fallen I truly was. Standing in front of him with a busted lip and a lumpy half opened eye I felt a little like a troll and decided I couldn't wait for him to leave now, no one should be able to see me like this.

He hesitated a little in the threshold and I encouraged him to get out of my presence by starting to close the door. He left silently and I shut the door, turned the dead bolt and leaned against it.

I needed to find someone to love who was actually available. My heart can't take much more of the blatantly un-available hot Eddie.

.

* * *

_**Poor sexually frustrated Bella** =o(_

**___I promise that this is an Edward Bella story. It is coming, promise!_**

**Review!**

_PS: Exams are creeping up on me so I might need to slow my updates if I am going to pass on the first try. Only thing that will possibly encourage me enough to update quicker will be your reviews! Lots of love to you guys, thanks for all of the support so far! ~XoXo~ 2012bos_


	9. home is where the heart is

**Chapter 9: Originally Chapters 38-39  
**

**_Enjoy ;)_**

* * *

**BPOV**

Finals began before I knew it. I had been cramming like crazy and I received many curious stares when I walked in to my exams with a black eye and a cut lip. Not Jasper though he actually laughed at me when we were studying together after I explained what happened. Dick.

I was headed to Manchester airport to fly home for Christmas. Alice was bringing me. I was sad to leave her for the holidays but she assured me that Jasper was going to be keeping her company in that big house of hers and was glowing in happiness. We were singing along loudly to some classic Christmas songs on our way to the airport- mainly sung by Mariah Carey and were having a blast.

I was feeling carefree for the second time this semester. I was in a pair of "eating pants' and a loose T with my down winter coat keeping me nice and cozy and my hair was up in high pony. I was set for traveling. In less then 8 hours I would be home for the holidays! I couldn't wait.

I hugged Alice goodbye and checked in. I picked up some trashy romance novel at one of the news stations and stocked up on trail mix and various types of candy.

When I got to my gate I saw very few people around me. I was taking an indirect flight from Manchester to Port Angeles, stopping in Seattle. I expected a few more people would be heading to Seattle but I was wrong. I explained to one of the American Airline's employees that I had recently broken my ribs after I died for a minute and brought real tears to my eyes and he upgraded me to Business class.

Alice is the one who assured me that I needed to tell the staff about my injuries and winked at me. I was in such a good mood I decided to test my luck.

I sent her a text "Thank you, Alice! Free upgrade to business class!"

When we started boarding I had been in the bathroom and missed my cue in the seating zones. I rushed to get in line and the flight attendant smiled at me and ushered me through. I was so distracted trying to find my isle that I didn't notice Edward and Tanya sitting there.

It actually wasn't until half way through the flight that I realized they were on board the same plane as me. I could recognize his chuckle anywhere. My panties dampness was the first signal that we were in close proximity to each other.

He was sitting in first class. My attention honed in on him and I quickly decided it was best not to let myself be known.

Instead, I tried my very best to eavesdrop because I lack morals.

"Tanya, I can tell something has been bothering you, just tell me and get it off your chest."

"I am transferring Edward. I just got my acceptance letter to the University of Texas school of Law."

"What...?"

Silence followed, I was shocked. My mouth hung open.

After a few uncomfortable minutes Edward quietly responded "I don't understand."

"Edward, Dartmouth was your dream. I have made my dreams quite clear."

"That you want to marry a rich cowboy and live on a plantation with servants? Fuck Tanya I thought you were kidding?"

"You have your dreams and I have mine. I tried to make you my cowboy Edward, I really did. But after seeing you here this year I realized it wasn't fair to you or to me."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to keep your promise to my Mom Edward. I know that is why you stayed with me. I love you for it, I always will, you are a good man Edward and I know you love me. But my heart doesn't belong to you and you have already given your heart to someone else."

My heart was pounding out of my chest; this was the worst craziest eavesdropping I have ever subjected myself to. What promise? Who had his heart? Why in the world would Tanya give him up? Edward would be one sexy fucking cowboy...

"Tanya..."

"No Edward, it's okay. That day in the hospital was a long time ago. My mom didn't realize what she was making you promise. We were just children. The love we had for each other was innocent. She knew that. She didn't mean to bind you to me. She wouldn't have wanted that for either of us."

"I do love you Tanya."

"Not the way you love her. I see how you look at her. How much it hurts you to be apart from her. Fuck Edward, when she walked in to Torts with that busted lip and that bruise on her eye I thought you were going to hop out of your seat and try to take her to the hospital you were so concerned. I doubt you even managed a B on that exam you were so wrapped up in starring at her."

HOLLLLLLLY crap... ME?

She can't mean me?

But she must.

I was ramrod straight in my seat. The lady next to me took notice and saw that I was eavesdropping and gave me a curious disapproving look. I ignored her. This was important!

"Edward, I don't want you to come home with me for Christmas. We need to start our lives. You don't need to see my aunts and uncles and my sisters who will remind you over and over of that silly promise you made at eight years old. I don't need it either. I will tell them we broke up at the beginning of the year. We need to let each other live."

"But I am already on the flight... what am I going to do? Where will I go?"

"I'm sorry Edward. I will pay you back for a flight back to New Hampshire, I should have told you sooner. I have known since orientation. I saw you looking at Bella Swan like she was the most desirable thing in the universe. Never once in my life have you looked at me like that. I was so jealous I was horrible to her. It wasn't until I realized how much you really liked her that I decided to give her a chance. She is perfect for you. I am not going to get in the way of that Edward. And I don't want you to get in the way of my dreams anymore either."

Tanya's behaviors made so much more sense to me now. I instantly forgave her for being a piece of shit to me. I would have acted the same way towards her if I thought I was losing Edward to her.

"Tanya, that night our parents were killed... " Edward's voice started quivering. "When our grandparents brought us to the hospital to see who was going to survive I thought my life was over. My parents and your dad didn't survive the surgeries but when we saw your mom there she told me that you were the most important person in our lives now. Family. Not by blood but through life. That one-day you and I had to make us family by blood. So that our parents could all watch down on us and know that their grandchildren would be raised in a happy loving family and that I would give you the world. She held my hand and waited for me to respond and when I nodded she squeezed harder and told me to promise out loud. When I did she smiled and her heart monitor went flat." Edward was crying.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, who makes and eight year old promise something like that? Little broken hearted and responsible Edward Cullen was in an arraigned marriage before he had all of his permanent teeth?

He kept talking through some tears. "That moment haunts my dreams. Your mom is replaced by all of our parents, saying the same thing warning me that I am doing this wrong. Tanya, I am sorry that I couldn't make you happy that I couldn't keep the promise to your mom." He let out a sob.

I heard Tanya's tearful response. "I didn't know all of that Edward. I heard her ask you to give me the world. I thought you were overbearing. I tried so hard to push you away in college. Hooking up with any one who showed interest and rubbing it in your face. You just took it all, always faithful and loving to me. I will always love you for that. But I want passion; I was to see the look of jealously you wore on your face when you thought Bella was dating other people. I want that look to be on the face of the man who I will marry. I want the man I marry to have the same lust and desire in his eyes when he looks at me that burns in your eyes when you look at Bella."

Edward let out another little sob. "I'm sorry Tanya."

"Me too. But letting each other go will keep the promise I thought you made with her, you would be giving me the world."

An announcement rung out over the plane "The seatbelt sign is now on. Buckle your seats in now we are about to fly through a patch of turbulence."

The plane shook violently and rose and dropped at unexpected intervals. It was very fitting with the emotions that were flowing between the three of us- it felt like destiny.

After another hour of basically smooth flying we landed in Seattle and from what I could overhear during the remainder of the flight was that Edward was not going to fly up to Alaska with Tanya. I didn't know what his plans were exactly. But her flight was boarding about 20 minutes after we landed and I had a two-hour layover so I would probably see Edward.

I wonder if I should let him know that I overheard the plane stuff. That would be an awkward conversation...

I grabbed my bag from the overhead compartment and waited in line while the people in front of me started to shuffle out. Edward and Tanya were about six people in front of me and I still felt the need to keep my head down and remain unseen. When I got out of the gate and entered the terminal I saw Edward enter the mens room and Tanya running with a roller bag down the terminal probably trying to catch her flight. I felt so bad for Edward what a shitty Christmas.

I went to the bathroom too and when I came out sought out the flight screen to check what gate the Port Angeles flight was going out of. I finally found my flight and it said it was delayed for an additional two hours. I started to look around and I realized Edward was speaking to one of the American Airlines staff members and was looking more and more frustrated.

I decided I should just find a tavern and grab a beer or three while I waited the flight and started to walk away from Edward but guilt and unease began washing through me. He was my friend after all; I can't leave him stranded on Christmas. I can't pretend he is not on my side of the country without a friendly face in sight.

So I pivoted and started walking over to him and decided to go with "surprise" that he was here.

"Edward Cullen?"

He turned his head back a little to look at me. His eyes were so sad and then realization started to set onto his face and he gave me a look full of hope and happiness. It made my heart melt.

"Bella!" His whole body turned around and he gave me a strong hug, bringing his face down toward my shoulder and inhaling into my hair.

I hugged back tightly and asked "What are you doing out in Seattle?"

He froze a little and then relaxed. I felt guilty for asking but I didn't want to let on that I overheard the bomb Tanya dropped on the plane.

"I am actually trying to see when the next flight is back to New Hampshire. They say it is not until tomorrow afternoon. So I will be spending the evening in the airport I guess. What about you?"

"I live in Washington, I have another flight later today it just got delayed but I'm flying over to Port Angeles." He nodded and had a weak smile on his face. "Would you want to grab some drinks with me while I wait?"

His crooked smile appeared and he responded "I would love that Bella, I could definitely use a drink."

We walked past probably 100 gates before we found a restaurant that looked comfortable enough to spend a few hours in. I ordered a Totem Northwest Pale beer and Edward ordered some scotch on the rocks. All through our time at the tavern it looked like Edward wanted to say something to me but hesitated and would change subjects.

Finally he squared his shoulders a little more and spoke his mind. "So are you going to be seeing Jake over your break?"

I looked up at him confused. "Yeah, he lives on the reservation near my town, I will probably hang out with him a couple times. Knowing him though he will be hoping to come over every time I need help wrapping my ribs." I joked.

Edward looked both resigned and furious but didn't say anything and I am pretty sure I detected a look of jealousy.

I decided to ask about Tanya and see what he would say. "So, are you going to be visiting with Tanya over the break at all?"

His eyes locked onto mine and it was like he was staring into my soul. "No, we broke up and she is transferring to a law school in Texas, I was actually going to go with her to Alaska but we hashed it all out on the flight and decided it was best for her to visit her family without me there."

"I'm sorry Edward."

"It's okay, it's the right choice. I actually feel relieved in many ways." He gave me a small smile and we changed subjects and ordered another round of drinks.

I suddenly realized that I forgot about my flight because I was having such a good time with him. It should start boarding in about twenty minutes. "Shit Edward, I have to go. Want to come with me to the gate?"

"Yeah okay." He looked upset that I was leaving, then he pulled out about $60 cash and left it on the table. I was preparing to pay with a credit card. "Don't worry, I have this Bella, I don't want you to miss your flight." He gave me a side hug and I really really wanted to curl into his body and kiss him.

Instead I looked up to him and smiled. "Thanks Edward" For the umpteenth time my voice came out a breathy and he gave me a little smirk. I blushed.

On our way to my gate he offered to take my carry on, which was just a small duffel full of snacks and books and other fun travel stuff plus my toiletries. It only weighed a few pounds so I didn't need his help but he insisted. So I tossed him the leopard print purple duffle. If he wanted to hold my obnoxious accessory then who am I to stop him. I fought a laugh the entire walk to the gate.

When we arrived I was the only person at the gate, which didn't make any sense since boarding was supposed to start in about 5 minutes. I jogged up to the counter.

"Excuse me? Sorry, I saw that the flight was delayed but did I miss the boarding? It said 2:45 the last time I checked."

"No ma'am, we have been making announcements for the last thirty minutes that your flight has been canceled. It was supposed to fly here from Portland but the plane was having technical difficulties. We have another flight to Port Angeles that departs at 10 tomorrow morning so that will be the earliest time we can get you there. I'm very sorry."

The attendant did look sorry so I decided there was no reason to be upset with her, but it was still the perfect opportunity to practice my advocacy skills.

"I understand, please add me to the flight for tomorrow morning. I will also need some food and hotel vouchers because I didn't plan ahead for this."

"It's not really our policy to provide those." She looked uncomfortable.

"It is under your contract that the airline will get me to and from the agreed upon destinations and your company failed to maintain its aircrafts. I should hardly have to pay for the inconvenience of American Airline's short comings by finding a hotel without any notice and having to purchase dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow due to the delay."

She was nodding. This was good.

"Okay one minute." She typed up a few things and gave me a voucher for $50 worth of food and a hotel up to $275. She handed them to me a little uncertainly. "Will this cover the costs? I am very sorry again for the inconvenience."

"Yes, thank you for your help. Hope you have a Merry Christmas" I smiled at her and turned back to face Edward.

He gave me a little smirk and his skin looked a little flushed. I winked at him. Then I called my Dad really quick to let him know that I would need him to pick me up tomorrow and not today. As soon as I hung up I took Edward's hand and started walking. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"You said your flight to New Hampshire isn't until tomorrow? Let's go get our luggage and you can share my room in Seattle with me. I'll just request a room with two queens."

"Okay, Bella." He put his hand on the small of my back and I glanced up at him and smiled, biting my lip.

My head ran wild with sex fantasies that I knew would never happen but my heart rate still managed to increase to a frantic pace. His hand was slowly rising and falling against my lower back as I walked and it sent thrills through me.

When we got to the luggage carousels we couldn't locate our bags and after finding the people in charge we learned that Edward's had been sent through to Alaska and would not be back at SEA-TAC for a while and mine was just missing. It had been misplaced when the plane from Portland never showed up but they assured me it would be sorted out before my flight tomorrow morning.

Edward ran his hands through his hair. "Could today get any more insane?"

"You are talking to a walking disaster. If we part now you might be able to salvage the day and avoid more insanity, if not I can't make any promises."

He laughed then looked at me seriously. "You, even though you are a tad insane, are the highlight of my day, Bella. Now that you've found me here I wouldn't dream of parting with you until I have to." He twirled his hand around my ponytail and gave it a light tug. His eyes started to churn in lust but still he looked so genuine.

Divine inspiration came to me when he tugged on my pony. While his hand was still on my hair. I put both of my on hands on his other wrist and held tightly. "Spend Christmas with me Edward, don't fly back to New Hampshire, get on my fight to Port Angeles." I was getting more and more excited about the prospect.

He was slow to respond.

"Please Edward? Charlie loves you, he won't mind? I will cook you anything you want." I am sure my expression looked pathetic.

"Really, you won't mind?"

I just laughed and pulled his head down to my height and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on! Let's go change your flight in case mine is booked up."

He looked a little dazed but chuckled. "Okay, thanks Bella, I would love to spend Christmas with you."

It was settled. He was going to be spending basically from now until the Wednesday after New Years with me in Forks, that was the same amount of time he had planned on being in Alaska.

"Bella, are you sure I am not imposing on you by staying this whole time?"

"No, it will be fun. I didn't have anything planned but we can hang out and go places or you can just relax. I brought a bunch of novels I have been wanting to read this semester so if you don't want to be near me 24/7 I won't be offended."

Edward smiled widely at me and walked me out to the shuttle stand to go to the hotel, we decided on the Hilton.

I walked up to the woman at the counter of the Hilton and didn't have any reservations. She also didn't look too happy when I held up the voucher, but why would that matter, the hotel would be getting paid either way.

"We would like a room with two beds."

She mumbled it being fucking Christmas time and people being demanding. "I will check." She looked over the computers then gave me a hateful glare. "We only have the deluxe rooms left, I can give you guys an employee discount but if the voucher still doesn't cover the total are you willing to pick up the cost?"

"How much is it?"

"$259 for the night."

"We will take it, the voucher is for $275."

She looked surprised and quickly handed us the room keys. "Great, have a nice stay."

Edward was looking at me like I was some kind of novelty. We walked to the elevator and pushed the button for the eleventh floor. I kept glancing over to him on the ride up until I had to ask. "What?"

"It's nothing, you just never cease to surprise me."

"Why?"

"You can persuade people somehow, it is like everyone wants to make you happy." He started chuckling and shook his head. I raised an eyebrow. "Based on your expressions it seems like you think you are a lion stalking its prey and forcing it to submit, but you are really more of a lovable kitten that people want to cuddle with and keep safe."

"Thank you? And Fuck you." That was the best way I knew how to accept the compliment/-backhanded insult. He chuckled again and smirked at me.

The rest of the ride up the elevator I was hyper aware of Edward's proximity to me and we settled into silence once again.

I opened the door to the room and was surprised to find a king sized bed. Edward shut the door behind us and stared at the bed before his eyes roamed over to me. Deep down I was not disappointed at all at this development and based on the conversation Edward had on the plane, I figured he might not be upset either.

I didn't want him to suggest we switch hotels so I tried to act casual. "Have you ever been to Seattle before? Do you want to cab it into the city and do some Christmas shopping or grab some food?"

"Sure if you want to. I might take a quick shower first if you don't mind." He was avoiding my eyes and I glanced down to see that his erection was growing in his pants. Hm I wonder why he really wants to take a shower…hehe.

"Okay, we will shower and then go out for maybe three hours? Then grab some dinner." He nodded and quickly turned his body from mine.

Edward showered first and I was lying on the bed clenching my thighs together try to ease my throbbing sex. I wanted to be in that room. He came out wrapped in a towel and his chiseled upper body was exposed to me and I felt the temperature in the room rise to such a degree that I was sure I was panting. I wanted to lick a path from his jaw to the firm ab/hip muscles that pointed to his dick. I couldn't peal my eyes off of my personal adonis.

"Bella..." He said cautiously. He was looking at me like he wanted to mount me on the bed. In my head, I was chanting for him to do it. "The bathroom is all yours."

I felt my lip slide between my teeth and I dumbly bobbed my head and rolled off of the bed, stumbling toward the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, not bothering to lock it because my inner whore won out when trying to think through all of the positive possibilities. I quickly stripped my travel clothes off and piled them on top of the toilet and took my shower using all of the little hotel soaps and conditioners.

I stepped out and grabbed my towel. I dried my body then flipped my head down so I could wrap my hair in the towel while I put some lotion on my body. That was the plan anyway.

But I was a little over eager.

As I pulled the towel off my body and swung it around me it side swiped my clothes that I hastily left balancing on the toilet and while my head was looking at my knees and I was wrapping my hair with the towel I heard the unnerving plopping sound of my only outfit falling into the toilet. Ooooh shit! I dropped the towel and immediately pulled the clothes out and dumped them into the tub. Without my checked suitcase I have literally zero clothes, even the ace bandage fell in. My face paled. I got back into the shower and rinsed the clothes out squeezing what shampoo was left on them to try to suds them up and once I was done I washed off my arms. I hung the clothes on the curtain rod, dried off again and finished my routine by putting on some lotion.

I wrapped the towel around my body and re-entered the room. Edward's eyes locked onto my figure and I started to squirm under his heated stare.

"Edward, I can't go shopping... or leave this room... my clothes fell in the toilet" his face twisted in disgust but I continued explaining "and they are now drying. So I only have this."

His eyes widened but he found his voice "That's okay, I wasn't set on going either way." His eyes continued to rake over me and I shuddered. "Are you cold? I packed an extra long sleeve shirt in my carry on incase I wanted to put another layer on during the flights. It's clean... do you want it?"

"Yes, thank you!" I wasn't cold but I was more than happy to take his shirt.

Edward pulled out a long sleeve baseball style shirt that had a white chest and red sleeves and handed it to me.

I pulled it on over my head and found that it went about three inches above my knees. So I hung the towel back up.

"Fuck Bella, you can keep that shirt, it has never looked that good on me." His stare was predatory and wetness flooded between my legs.

"Maybe it will be your Christmas gift to me?"

"Yeah sure, seriously keep the shirt."

I blushed and smiled at him then started looking over the business desk to check the amenities and saw that they had some fun channels like HBO. I reached across the desk to grab the remote and settle back onto the bed. I heard Edward groan while I was stretched across the small table. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him then crawled onto the bed and propped up some pillows. Then I sat down with my legs out in front of me, crossing my ankles.

"Maybe I should go pay for another room."

"Are my TV preferences that bad?"

"No but I'm not paying attention to the TV, if I stay in here with you dressed like that I won't be able to keep my hands to myself."

Without any hesitation I responded. "Then don't."

He growled a little and then moved next to me on the bed and ran his strong hands up my legs, stopping when he reached the bottom hem of the shirt. "Is this okay Bella?"

"Yes, more than okay." I answered huskily then turned my body toward his so I was propped up on my side and rested my leg over his. My chest was pressing up against his bicep and I ran my hand along his arm that was on my leg. Then I asked, "Is this okay?"

"God Bella, yes. Your skin is so soft…" He continued to caress my leg for another minute or so before he released me and scooted down on the bed. He shifted and grabbed my hips and slid me down the bed as well so that we were laying flat. Our heads were still facing each other and he looked me in the eyes and brought his face even closer... "May I?"

I didn't pay any attention to his request for permission instead I put my lips against his and slowly started to kiss him. His mouth was perfect, pliant and warm and was sending little zings of arousal straight to my center. His tongue ran across my lips and my mouth immediately parted so my tongue could meet his. He groaned.

"I have been wanting to do that all year." I confessed. He flashed his glorious crooked smile and then kissed me roughly.

His hand was now rubbing up and down my waist, over the curve of my ass and down my outer thigh. I could feel the fabric of his shirt rising, it was dangerously close to exposing me but I was too turned on to care. I continued to swirl my tongue together with his but he was slowly dominating the kiss and it was driving me crazy, a good kind of crazy. So I stuck my hand at the base of his neck and ran my fingers up into his hair while tossing my right leg over both of his and rolling my hips into him. I could feel his hardened member pushing against my center as I started to grind against him.

At this point the shirt I was wearing had risen up past my belly button and Edward realized it as his hands grasped and skimmed down my skin. He cupped the bottom of my butt cheek with one of his talented hands and squeezed roughly. I moaned against his mouth and rocked my core against him. His hand dragged lower and he started rubbing my exposed sex with his fingers, letting his middle finger slip through my folds and tease at my opening.

"Oh please... please Edward..." I gasped removing my mouth from his.

"Fuck Bella, you are so wet..." He slid his finger deeper and curled it into me. I pushed harder against his slack covered cock.

"You do that to me. I am always wet around you." His eyes took on another predatory glare and he kissed my mouth possessively again then removed his hand from my pussy, pushed my shoulder down and rolled his body on top of mine. He ground his cock into me again while thrusting his tongue against mine then removed his body and pushed the shirt up my sides until my tits were exposed.

After staring at my exposed body for a second he seemed to remember that my ribs were still healing. "Shit I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have gotten on top of you with your ribs still injured. I wasn't thinking. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." I opened my legs a little wider and ran my hand down to rub along the length of his cock. "Please don't stop Edward..." I was totally exposed to him, lying naked on the bed while he was leaning next to me fully dressed. His eyes were scanning over my body and it left me writhing in anticipation for him.

"You are so fucking tempting and beautiful. I don't plan on stopping, I don't think I could if I tried you vixen." He lowered his attention to my vagina and his thumb rubbed against my clit while he started pumping two long fingers into me. His stroking and thrusting left me wanting him so much that I was frantically grinding my hips into his hand. He curled his fingertips against my g-spot and used his other hand to firmly hold my hips down and I moaned loudly. He smiled at me then brought his mouth back to mine and started kissing me in earnest while fucking me with his fingers. His purposeful pumping, curling, and thrusting left me imagining it was his cock and about two minutes later I shuddered and came against his hand. He continued to kiss me until I was finished gasping and unraveling before him.

He slowly pulled his fingers out and started rubbing my juices through my swollen lower lips. His hand continued it's journey, reaching down to circle my second hole in a teasing way then he released me and squeezed my butt cheeks roughly with both hands pulling me flush against his cock.

I moaned. "You have magical fingers. And you kiss so fucking well that I bet that alone would make me cum if we did it long enough." I took a minute to rest. Not caring that I was totally exposed to him. I was still so turned on but I was processing what just happened.

He chuckled at me and was drawing small circles on my taut stomach. "I don't know if it's my fingers or your glorious pussy that is magical but I am happy to keep experimenting until we find out. And I am positive you would come from my kisses if I was making out with your lower lips." Edward winked.

I felt my legs open a little more. I moaned and raised my face up to kiss his sexy dirty talking mouth.

He looked at me with his fuckable crooked smile and said "You are so beautiful Bella...and so fucking special." Then Edward kissed me again even more possessively and my moment of rest ended abruptly because I couldn't hold back my desire for him.

.

.

* * *

_Happy weekend, lovers!_

_There is much more in store for these two._

**_Let me hear it!_**


	10. sleepless in Seattle

**Chapter 10 **

**Sorry for the reorganizing, it felt necessary. No other legitimate explanation can be offered at this time. hehe **

_PS: I like to keep my promises ;)_

* * *

**BPOV:**

Edward's possessiveness sparked something in me that I didn't expect and I rolled on top of him and started making out with him like it was the last thing I would do in life. He responded just as frantically. His hands grasped my hips and he was rolling up into me, the grip was so tight that I thought he was marking me but the slight pain translated to pure desire and I started nibbling on his lip.

"Lose the shirt, Edward."

A look of lust and desire ran through his eyes and his sexy smirk reappeared. He pulled his body up into a sitting position and set me on his lap while my legs wrapped around his back and started pulling his shirt up and over his head. At the first sighting of his happy trail I decided what I wanted to demand next and began messing with the fly of his pants to loosen them and gain access to his cock.

Edward's shirt was tossed across the room and I brought my attention back to his exposed chest. "Oh my God..." I moaned. His muscles were so well defined and I wanted to trace my tongue around each bumped out ab and maybe eat dinner off of him.

"Bella..." Edward whispered.

"God you are so sexy." My hands couldn't stay away any longer and I ran them over his abs up around his back clinging onto his strong back muscles then up over his shoulders and down his arms. My mouth attached to his neck and started giving long sucking kisses that went up to his jaw line and back down until he was breathing heavily and grabbed my face to kiss me on the mouth.

Stunned by his passion I leaned back and rested my hands on the bed besides his legs. I had forgotten how exposed I was to him until his two fingers suddenly jammed into my pussy again. " Bella, you are going to be the death of me, with you legs wide open to show me your beautiful dripping pussy and your perfect tits pushed out..." He growled and picked me up under my armpits and laid me flat on the bed. Then he picked up my legs so the backs of my thighs were resting on his shoulders and buried his face into my throbbing sex.

His strong tongue probed into me and started swirling around my clit and up and down the length of me. I was going insane. My hands found their way into his hair and tugged. He replaced his tongue with his fingers and they started pressing into me perfectly teasing my g-spot to the brink of orgasm.

"You like that beautiful? Like my tongue inside you fucking that sweet pussy of yours?"

I moaned.

Edward added a third finger. "Fuck you are so responsive to me. Feel how hard you make me." He removed one of my hands from his hair and brought his body to my side and placed my hand on his thick cock. It was still covered by his pants.

"Mmm so hard..." I was losing my mind; every thought was concrete, good/bad, black/white, yes/no, more/less, which roughly translated to so good, yes, and more more more. His fingers continued to pump but I missed his mouth on me and the feeling of his tongue sliding through my folds.

"Edward put your mouth back on me, please. I need you hot tongue on me."

"Fuck Bella..." He immediately turned his face back to my vagina, pulled out his fingers and gave me a long strong lick from top to bottom, over and over.

I was mewling in pleasure with one hand in his hair and the other on rubbing on his cock. Desperately trying to achieve climax while removing his dick from his pants and boxers.

Edward pulled his face away a little. "I have been wanted to fuck you with my tongue since Thanksgiving." He flattened his tongue out and gave me a long strong lick, thrusting along the way where I wanted him most. "You smelled so good that night" lick. "It took everything in my power not to move that small piece of fabric over" lick. "I knew you wanted it too" lick. "I could feel the dampness increasing through your panties" lick.

I was seriously panting and trying to push my hips harder into his mouth. He gave me a wicked grin and continued his ministrations, licking me soundly. I was losing my mind.

"Ohh Edward, you feel so good, so so good..." I was going to cum but my mind was consumed with making him feel good too and without any warning I rolled over on top of him, shoved his pants down his thighs and released his glorious dick from its confines.

Edward didn't miss a beat. He wrapped his forearms along the tops of my thighs and his hands clung onto my hip bones while he brought his face back up to my pussy and continued to stroke and plunge into me with his amazing tongue.

His dick was thick and long and was already covered in precum. I used one hand to hold me up and the other wrapped around the base of his cock and started pumping slowly and tightly. I lowered my head and took as much of him into my mouth as I could. His cock reached the back of my throat and my lips were still about 3 inches from the top of my hand. Holy shit, that's a big boy! He was easily nine or ten inches long. I removed him a little and started suckling and swirling my tongue around him pumping my hand up to meet my mouth for the rest of the dick that couldn't fit inside.

I continued to deep throat him and Edward started groaning and rocking a little into my mouth. The vibrations of his groan against my pussy added a sensation I have never experienced before.

"Fuck Beautiful you are so wet. You taste so fucking good." He gave me another long lick. "Your hot little mouth feels amazing around my cock." He thrust his dick back up into my mouth while licking my pussy again. "Come with me baby."

Encouraged by his words I found myself working extremely hard to caress his dick with my tongue while sucking and releasing and bringing him in as far as he would fit. He also dove into me in a frenzy and I felt the pit of my belly start to feel light, dizzy and euphoric and in the next few moments I came hard against his face moaning loudly in pleasure, pacified by his dick deep in my mouth.

Edward groaned and continued to lap at my now soaking pussy and raised his hips again then shuddered and came into the back of my mouth where I swallowed without thinking about it.

I released him from my mouth and kissed the tip. He jumped a little. Then gave light soft licks along the sides of his cock before rolling off of him and lying lazily on the bed.

I closed my eyes and started giggling. "Besides those fingers, you also have a magical fucking tongue." i joked breathily.

Edward must have moved because his mouth was now secured to one of my tits and he was swiping his hot tongue against it then leaving little kisses on and around my nipple, he was taking his time alternating between each breast. "Well Beautiful, in that case your mouth is the holy land, but I imagine that your glorious pussy will feel like heaven."

I froze. Yikes... sex with Edward... as much as I want that, even right this second, I wasn't mentally prepared for it. My rules would be broken, specifically the one where I must be in a relationship to have sex. I always thought it was a sound rule; now I'm not so sure. I wonder if I should break it?

He brought his hand down and saw that my pussy was more than ready to take him in. He aligned his cock and started rubbing it up through my lips teasing the tip near my entrance.

I was writhing with need for him "Edward..."

He started to place the tip of his thick cock in me and my hips raised in desire to let him enter even though my mind hadn't caught up with my core.

But my head caught up "I'm not ready..." Murmuring those words was like swallowing a flaming coal.

Edward's hypnotizing green eyes rushed to meet mine and I immediately closed mine, embarrassed. He pulled his boxers up over his hips and settled above me. "Bella, I'm sorry." His fingers rubbed along my jaw and under my chin. "Please look at me, don't be upset. Fuck, I wasn't thinking. I don't even have any condoms with me and I have no idea if you are on pill or any kind of birth control."

He was looking pretty disgusted with himself, but honestly those reasons, even though 100% legitimate had nothing to do with why I stopped him.

"Edward it's okay. I just... I've never had sex before and this is all happening really fast, which is fine but I want to be in a relationship with whoever I have sex with, before we do it."

He looked like a fish out of water, gaping at me. I blushed red.

"When Jasper said you don't have sex, I didn't realize he meant you were a virgin, I thought you just didn't want any distractions while you were in law school..." he looked over my face, which continued to heat up under his probing stare. "Don't be embarrassed beautiful. I'm glad you said something. It wouldn't have been good if I took you as roughly as I planned on it and it was your first time. I would never have been able to look Charlie in the eye. Never mind that fact that you would probably hate me and regret this."

I giggled. We had more to talk about, about where this was going but now didn't seem like the right time. "Want to rent a move on here and order some room service?"

"Sure but Bella, I never want you to regret this." He pointed between us. "If I am ever doing something you don't want me to do promise me you will tell me." He looked at me seriously.

"I will." I hugged him to me, the moment felt oddly significant.

Edward still looked a little upset with himself but his eyes filled with what looked like love for me and he chastely kissed my lips then got up to grab the hotel menu.

We ended up ordering a bunch of finger food and dishes to share and settled on watching paranormal activity 2. We started the movie before the food arrived and shut the lights off in the room. It was getting to the parts were doors were opening on their own and the baby was being pulled and then there was a loud thudding against our hotel room door.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We both screamed and I jumped into Edward lap and wrapped my arms into him.

"Room service..." The person sounded equally freaked out.

Edward started chuckling and his body shook in laughter. He paused the movie and kissed my mouth lightly while pulling me off of his lap. He flicked on a light and re-adjusted his shirt that was on my body so that I wasn't exposed in any way.

A young buss boy came in with four metal trays of food and looked hesitant to be inside of our room. He looked at me and started to flush. "Will that be all?" He couldn't seem to take his eyes off of me.

I smiled at the bus boy and nodded my head. "That's it thanks."

Edward responded kind of gruffly. "Yes, thank you, just charge the room." The possessiveness in his voice made me shift in need. The bus boys eyes roamed over my body and focused on the bottom hem of the shirt and then up to where my nipples raised against the white fabric. Edward basically growled at this kid's blatant ogling and I felt my nipples harden and wetness rush through me. The bus boy's interest in my chest double and he hesitantly raised his eyes to mine and then smirked at me. But Edward had enough I guess because he spoke up and sounded pissed. "Please leave now so my girlfriend and I can eat our dinner." The kid cleared his throat and winked at me then left the room.

"Girlfriend huh?" I giggled. I was turned on by Edward's reaction to this nervous teenage bus boy. His behavior was protective, and possessive and jealous and for some reason it was making me wet.

Edward locked the door and stalked toward me. "Bella..." he growled. "I didn't like the way he was looking at you."

"It's okay Edward."

"No it's not okay, he should have been more professional. But you... you seemed to like it." He raised his hand to rub my breasts and started to pull against my nipples. "Your tits hardened under his stare. And you looked flushed with desire..." His hand moved down between my legs and he slipped a finger into me. "You are wet baby. While he was trying to see your glorious pussy, you were getting wet for him?" He started curling his finger into me and I was aching for him to do it a little harder and a little faster...

"Edward" I moaned... "It's you, you're the one that turns me on."

"Then why did you get so aroused when he was looking at you?"

"That kid was absurd, not even remotely attractive to me. But you, going all caveman and possessive, that is fucking hot." I spread my legs wide open and pulled his hand deeper into me. "You should know that you have had me in this state for the better part of our first semester. If I knew you would act on it if you mistakenly thought someone else was turning me on, I would have spent more time around Mike, Eric, and Tyler."

Edward scowled and added a second finger pumping into me with more fervor. "Bella, I want to be the only one to touch your soft wet pussy, see those hard nipples and kiss that mouth." He curled his finger into me, promising that I was going to cum for the THIRD time today, what is the world coming to... hehe. "Tell me beautiful, that I am the only one that makes you feel this way."

"You are."

He's handsome crooked smile appeared. "Be my girlfriend, Bella." His fingers kept pumping he lowered his mouth back onto pussy and was giving me long loving licks. "I hate having no claim on you" He growled. His other hand reached up to cup my boob and was rubbing my nipple with his thumb.

I felt the orgasm start to wash through me and he was looking straight into my eyes with so much love while his mouth was occupied, attached to my throbbing core. I began rolling my hips with my hands wrapped into his hair. "Yes..." I moaned.

Edward stopped everything. "Yes- what beautiful?"

"Yes I will be your girlfriend." Then I raised my hips again and pushed his head back down to my aching sex. He smirked at me and dove in.

"Edward! Oh fuck..." I came again and my body went limp around me. He gave me a few more licks for good measure and I shuddered against his tongue.

"You taste so good, I don't know if I will ever let you wear pants again when we are alone." He looked up into my eyes. "I am going to show you how special you are to me for as long as you let me." Then crawled up my body and gave me a passionate kiss. "Let's get some of your energy back so the Chief doesn't suspect what I was doing with his little girl all night." He pulled the trays of food onto the bed and slipped a popcorn shrimp into my mouth.

I chewed and swallowed and smiled lazily then looked at the platters and picked up a French fry and ran it along his mouth until he snagged it in one bite and nibbled at my fingertips.

* * *

_Sigh_

_ Edward is so sexy. _

**Review! **


	11. lighting up the holidays

**_Hello again friends!_**

**_Sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. I finished the bar exam and now have to wait until the fall before I get my results. But in the meantime, summer is under way and my updates aren't going to be quite as fast as they were before because I am going to be traveling a bit. But I expect to try to update again in two weeks or less._**

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

"Edward, since you are joining me for Christmas, you should probably pick up a Yankee Swap gift at the airport tomorrow morning."

The movie had just ended and it was only about 8 PM in our cozy hotel room and I forgot to mention that was one of the reasons we should have gone shopping in Seattle. He looked a little worried.

"My family and the Blacks have always done a Yankee Swap with light hearted gifts, no more then $30. This year my Dad's new girlfriend Sue will be joining us."

"What kind of light hearted gifts?"

"Usually I pick out something that I would want. Like last year I put in the Game of Thrones series of books. No way in hell any of them would want that, so it was easy for me to get it back during the game. Charlie put in a gift cert to a local barbershop. Jake put in a fun pack of condoms and lubes and I can't remember what it was Billy added but it was something he ended up with."

"Hm... Okay cool. What time do we need to leave for the airport tomorrow morning"

"Why don't we take the shuttle over at 8:00 AM," I yawned and stretched out on the bed.

Edward's eyes roamed over my body then filled with lust again and he started to rub his hand across my chest. I giggle and playfully turned away from him.

"Fuck Bella, you are too tempting to keep my hands off of. I don't know how I will survive these next two weeks at your Dad's place. But you look pretty worn out now so maybe I should cab it into the city and do a quick shopping trip tonight and you can get some rest."

"Totally up to you Edward. Don't worry about getting something good though it's not big deal if we just pick up something at the airport." I closed my eyes while I spoke. I felt a pair of warm lips against my mouth and then a strong tongue tracing its way between my lips. I kissed Edward back and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to me. He pulled back a little and pecked the sides of my mouth and then the side of my neck before disentangling my arms and rolling over and off the bed. "Before I get a raging boner I am going to leave and do some quick shopping. Call me if you need anything Bella." He grabbed his wallet and strode out the door.

The next morning I woke up in the most interesting position. My face was nuzzled against a strong pectoral, arm wrapped into Edward's hair, my leg tossed across his legs, and my core was pushed hard against his muscled thigh. I started to untangle myself before I would be overwhelmed with the desire to hump his leg and quickly made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and shower.

I checked my clothes, which were supposedly drying and found them to be pretty damp. I grumbled realizing that I would need to blow dry the outfit and would still likely be wearing damp clothes until I arrived in Forks. I showered and walked out in my towel again.

Edward had just woken up and his eyes rounded into big saucers when he looked at me.

"Haha what? You would think you didn't see me naked from almost all angles yesterday."

"Honestly, I forgot where I was when I woke up and I was extremely disappointed thinking that I dreamt up yesterday. I am so fucking happy to see you here now. Especially since you are naked under that skimpy towel." Edward strolled out of bed and came up to me, enveloping me in a hug and his hands began to tug at the wrapped up towel until it fell to the floor. " I will never tire of this view." He chuckled.

I blushed and bent down to pick up my towel. "Go shower you barbarian. Once you are done I will attempt at drying my outfit with the blow dryer."

"No need beautiful. I picked up something for you to wear last night. It's in the blue bag on the desk."

He shut the door behind him before I could respond and thank him.

I peeked into the blue bag. It had tissue paper on top. I started to pull out the items and didn't know what to think. I found a black garter belt with some fancy pantyhose that stopped at near the top of my thighs, a sheer black bra, and a red long sleeve wrap dress that had a delicate design of black and gray fleur de lis all over it. He even added a pair of sling back black pumps. I didn't find any underwear though. Did he really think I could wear a dress without panties and somehow not flash the goods to strangers? I seriously doubt it.

I slipped all of the clothes on and glanced into the mirror. My face only had remnants of the mascara from yesterday but was otherwise free of makeup. The outfit left me feeling oddly European and very beautiful. I was surprised at Edward's style intuition. I packed up my carry on and called for room service for breakfast. Edward strolled out in a towel around his waist and was putting on some new clothes that he must have purchased last night. He looked up at me on the bed and I smiled mischievously at him.

"I knew you would look amazing in that. You wore that one wrap dress this year and I dreamt about pulling it off of you for months. Now I can do just that in this sexy number." He walked up to me having just dawned some boxer briefs and I moaned in anticipation. Forget law school, Edward should be an underwear model.

He grasped the fabric at the bottom of my dress and pulled each side open, then lifted my legs open and stared at my exposed body for a minute. I was flushing with desire. I want to be naked in front of him 24/7. He makes me feel more satisfied sexually by just looking at me then any other man ever has by fooling around. Without warning he lowered his face to my exposed sex and ran his tongue against me. I groaned and rolled my hips. He pulled back.

"I want to taste you all day long Beautiful. I meant what I said about you needing to have easy access around me." He smirked at me and I swooned.

"Room Service!"

Edward slipped back into the bathroom to continue getting dressed and he winked at me. I fixed my outfit and then opened the door and let in the girl who had our food.

The morning went smoothly after that. We made our way to the airport and eventually onto the plane. We were able to ask someone to switch seats with me and I sat in the back row with Edward. The person looked all too happy to get away from the seat that didn't recline because it was against the bathrooms. I didn't care.

Edward kept the 30-minute flight entertaining for me, i.e. I came three times. His talented fingers kept finding their way to my folds and beyond.

As the flight attendant walked past us for what would be the last time, Edward whispered in my ear "I have never seen something more beautiful in my life then when you cum Bella."

I blushed and looked up at him. "I have never had such a great time on an airplane. I think I will keep you around."

He smiled at me and turned my chin toward him, then kissed my mouth.

We went to baggage claim and found my bag but we were told that Edward's wouldn't make it for two more days and to call back then to see if it arrived. Charlie was waiting for us in his cruiser outside. I looked over at Edward in time to see him gulp.

"Edward, he already loves you and you knew he was a cop, you have nothing to worry about." I laughed.

"That was before I fiddled with his little girl."

I blushed.

"Edward! Bella told me you would be joining us! Good to see you son, Merry Christmas!"

"Good to see you too sir, thank you for having me!" Edward shook Charlie's hand and Charlie gave him an awkward side hug while patting him on the back. He said something into Edward's ear that sounded like " Don't make me regret it" and I saw Edward stiffen and nod.

"Charlie! Don't try to scare off my boyfriend!"

Charlie laughed. "I know Bells, I'm just giving Edward a hard time. Boyfriend huh?"

He eyed Edward skeptically. "I guess you will be sleeping on the couch."

"Of course sir."

"Dad, we will just blow up an air mattress and put it in my room. No need to make the living room into a make shift bedroom since we are going to have company in the family room a lot these next couple of weeks. I promise we will be respectful."

"I know you will Bells. That seems fine. I'll get the air mattress out of the attic when we get home."

Edward and I were true to our word. The first couple days passed and we snuck kisses and orgasms... I'm only human. We only messed around when Charlie was on duty and had no chance of being disturbed. We got a call from the airport saying Edward's bags had arrived and we took my old truck down to pick it up, stopping for lunch on the way back home at a cute little restaurant called Bella Italia. While we were there we settled into a comfortable silence, picking food off of each other's plates and locking eyes as we fed each other. It was surreal, I never thought I could get so goo-goo eyed and so wrapped up in another person's presence.

The days went by and we were really enjoying our time together. Edward was sweet and funny and attentive. We could talk for hours or sit quietly for hours reading and were perfectly content. I cooked his favorite meals and he would clean up after me. And Charlie was really becoming attached to Edward; he already invited him out to join him in the spring when the rivers thawed to go fishing. I was quickly falling in love with this man.

When the day before Christmas Eve came along we went to Charlie's office party. I wore the red dress Edward got me and brought lots of Christmas treats including my beautifully decorated Christmas cookies and homemade fudge. We arrived at the station and I was passed around between the officers who rushed to empty my arms and to sweep me into crushing hugs. I giggled and smiled and was happy to see Charlie's second family after being away for so long. I introduced them to Edward and could see that Edward as getting the cold shoulder from the guys.

"Boys are you giving Edward here a hard time? He's the one that found Bells in the hospital. Show him some respect." Charlie grumbled at the group.

A few officers warmed up to Edward after that and he graciously talked with them as if their earlier rude behavior had never occurred. I made my way to the little kitchen and started spiking some of Seattle's Best coffee with Baileys and some Jack Daniels lining up red and green cups on a tray to bring out to everyone.

"Hey pretty girl, how have you been?" Paul, a handsome sergeant who I had a huge crush on when I first moved to Forks, blocked my exit from the Kitchen.

"Hey Paul, I've been great, what about you?" I wanted to escape from the kitchen but knew Paul just wanted to catch up when there weren't ten people vying for my attention.

"Good Bells, although I am a little heart broken to see that someone has finally snatched you up. You sure you are happy with that guy? I'm single now, I'd love to take you out before you head back to Dartmouth."

His admission startled me a little. I smiled politely. "Thanks Paul, but I am very happy with Edward."

He looked resigned and walked up to me, running his hands from my shoulders down my arms and finally to my hands when he began to remove the tray of hot liquid from me. He leaned in and whispered into my ear. "I only want you to be happy, so if something changes let me know." He pulled away and winked at me then took the tray and walked back to the rest of the group in the back room.

I felt a little confused. Paul had never shown any interest in me before. If I was dating anyone else I would have immediately made myself available and taken Paul up on his offer but I didn't even feel tempted to do that since I was with Edward.

I decided I needed to clear my head so I poured some Jack into a cup and took a shot, letting the warm alcohol burn its way through my system. Then I poured some more in and some Baileys and more coffee before making my way back to the group.

I walked up to Edward and pecked his lips lightly before wrapping an arm around his waist. He smiled at me and bent down to my ear. "You really aren't making me any friends here tonight Beautiful. They are already extremely jealous of my boyfriend status never mind seeing you kiss me."

I laughed, "I'm sure that's not true Edward. You are just paranoid."

He rolled his eyes at me and I offered up my spiked mug for him to take a sip.

At the end of the night I was pretty buzzed. The station had rented a limo for the night to be the designated driver and bring everyone home. Since Charlie was the chief of police we were the last to get the free ride and had to stick around the longest. Everyone took some time saying goodbye to us and I felt like their hugs were a little closer, tighter and longer then I remembered them being in the past. Many of them murmured something about me no longer being a little girl and having grown up to be a heart breaker. I just smiled and wished them a Merry Christmas and promised to visit again in the summer with my infamous Sangria.

When we all finally got into the limo Charlie wasted no time calling me out on the evening. "Bells, you had all the boys wrapped around your finger tonight. They are going to be giving me crap now until you are married off. Edward you better hurry up before you loose this one."

I paled. Gulped. Checked my ears. What did he just say to Edward...? I felt panic rise in my chest.

Edward chucked. "You're tellin me sir! I just don't think Bella would say yes yet."

I couldn't look at him because it was too soon for this conversation. I appreciated him trying to lighten the mood and turn it into a light joke. We got home and split ways with Charlie, when he went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Edward and I went into my room.

"Bella...I didn't mean to upset you." He looked nervous.

I glanced over to him; he was in front of his air mattress standing by the window. His expression was unsure. "You didn't! I had fun tonight, I'm sorry if Charlie made you uncomfortable on the drive back."

"Well I should hope you had fun when you had every guy in there eating out of the palm of your hands. I knew I had a lot of competition but I didn't realize that my competition was so heavily armed. I received more death threats tonight than I have ever gotten in my life time."

"What?" I was shocked. Those guys were my family but since Charlie had accepted Edward, I assumed they would too.

"Don't look so shocked Beautiful. They all wished that they were in my position. I don't blame them. You are perfect. Sweet. Wonderful. Gorgeous. Special." He had walked up to me during his little speech and was pressed against me.

I groaned. "You have no competition."

He looked a little unsure still and quietly asked "What about Paul?"

"What about him?"

"He seemed pretty invested in you, like you two had a past."

"Well he was acting a little weird tonight, but he knew when I was younger I had a huge crush on him. Charlie blew my cover pretty quickly. But I am not even remotely interested anymore, I promise."

He smiled at me and his hand found its way between my folds again. I groaned. "I hope I don't have any competition. Because I don't think I can part with your sweet pussy." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pressed me against the door. I was going to cum as he relentlessly pushed his fingers into me and curled them. Then there was a quick knock on the door and Charlie turned the knob. I heard the door fall open into the hallway and connect with Charlie's face. I fell to the floor and Edward was on top of me.

He quickly removed his hand from my dress and pulled the fabric back in place before standing up.

"Chief, are you okay?"

Charlie groaned.

I stood up and shut the door. I could feel that my face was beat red. "Are you okay?"

"Well I don't think it's broken, but I can't say I am happy about what caused me to be smacked in the face with the door. You two kids better cool it or Edward will be sleeping on an air mattress in my room."

Edward's back stiffened.

"Sorry Charlie. Let me get you some ice. Edward why don't you finish getting ready for bed now that the bathroom is free." Edward ducked into the bathroom. Charlie followed me down the stairs while I got him some ice.

"I like that boy Bella but I'm to young to be a Grandpa so you two need to cool it."

"Don't worry Charlie, you aren't going to be a Grandpa anytime soon unless it's by Immaculate Conception."

I threw a hand over my mouth and Charlie's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. That last thing I wanted to talk to Charlie about was my sex life. I grabbed a bag a filled it with ice then tossed it to Charlie. I rushed to leave the room. "Good night, sorry about the door. Merry Christmas Eve eve. I'm going to head to bed, lots of cooking to be done tomorrow before the candle light service!"

Charlie also looked embarrassed and a blush stained his cheeks. "Don't worry. Good night Sweetie."

I joined Edward in the bathroom and started brushing my teeth next to him. It was such a nice contrast to do something so normal with him by my side smiling and brushing his own teeth, I forgot all about my earlier embarrassment. He stepped around me and lightly slapped my butt without saying a word. I finished getting ready for bed and pulled on an old T and some pj shorts that I found in my dresser.

I re-entered my bedroom and quickly ran a brush through my hair. Edward was starring at me.

"Bella...?"

I looked over at him, "Hmm?"

"Why do you have your last name written of the back of a debate team t-shirt?" He was chuckling.

"Why do you think? Smart ass." I threw a pillow at him.

He continued to laugh and I shut the lights off and scrambled into bed.

"I think that's sexy."

"Edward I could burp right now and you would think it was sexy. You're tapped in the head."

"I could tap you with my mini head."

I laughed and then let the silence settle over us.

"Shit Bella sorry that was stupid of me to say. I don't mean to pressure you or anything by saying little things like that. I was just talking without thinking."

"Don't worry Edward, I will be taking you up on that as soon as we get back to NH and are in a private space."

Edward got really quiet. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "Edward, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing, just thinking and willing my boner away."

"He is welcome to stay..."

"Bella..." Edward groaned. "Get some sleep beautiful before I keep you up all night."

It didn't take long before my buzz took over and I did just that, sleep.

On Christmas Eve I fixed up as much as I could in prep for tomorrow's big meal. Edward helped me in the kitchen here and there but was mostly hanging out with Charlie. We went to the Christmas Eve service that was a tradition for Charlie and I to attend. Lighting the candles and singing Christmas songs while the lights are off in the sanctuary is one of my favorite things to do during the holiday season. Edward clasped his free hand around mine and smiled down at me while singing some of the songs he knew by heart. I noticed how fantastic his voice was and how happy he seemed and fell a little bit more in love with him.

On Christmas morning I woke up early and climbed off of my bed onto Edward's sleeping form. I gently kissed under his jaw and pulled the covers off of him until I could pull his thick cock from his boxer briefs. Once he was released I placed his dick in my mouth and gently started licking and swirling around him. His cock began to stiffen and my hand glided up his shaft and back down to cup his balls.

Edward was starting to wake up and his hands began to run through my hair and I could tell he was trying not to thrust up into my mouth. Before he was completely hard I brought my lips all the way down to the base of him and swallowed.

"Fuck, Bella... oh God..."

I smiled as much as I could with a mouth full of cock and now that he was completely hard I took my time exploring his shaft with my lips and tongue. I felt him start to shudder and quickly swallowed the evidence of his climax then kissed my way up his muscular chest ending at the skin on his neck below his ear.

"Merry Christmas, handsome"

He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. "Merry Christmas, beautiful. That was amazing."

I giggled and stepped up out of his bed and completed my morning bathroom routine then got started in the kitchen prepping breakfast. Breakfast consisted of poached eggs, bacon, hash browns and fresh squeezed orange juice as well as some coffee. Edward came downstairs when I was still finishing up the hash browns and OJ and wrapped his arms around me from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. We stayed like that for a bit and he started humming Christmas songs from last night.

Our private moment was interrupted from Charlie's grand entrance. "Merry Christmas kids, now break it up." He laughed.

Edward stepped back. "Merry Christmas sir"

I was just about done anyway and turned to greet my old man. "Merry Christmas Charlie!" I gave him a big hug and then poured him a glass of OJ. "Now sit down so we can enjoy breakfast!"

After breakfast we lit the fireplace and started opening the few presents that were stuck under the tree. It was more of the usual for Charlie and I, some shirts, the annual Calvin and Hobbs calendars, and a few random gifts that we told each other we needed over the course of the year, i.e. he got me a mini tool set for my apartment.

Edward had put in some gift cards for each of us.

Charlie got Edward a really nice fishing pole. "Son, you can keep this here for the next time you visit and if you and my little girl break up I will mail this to you, as long as you didn't do wrong by her."

Edward chuckled. "Having it here will be fine, thank you Charlie, this is really great!"

I had also added some things for Edward under the tree. They weren't anything special just a book light and a baseball T-shirt that said "Property of Forks" on the back and had a small town crest on the front.

He laughed when he read the shirt and immediately stripped off the shirt he was wearing and pulled it on. My body flushed at the sight of his sexy form and I swallowed a moan. Charlie laughed but looked away from us, slightly embarrassed.

"That looks good on you Edward." My voice was surprisingly throaty. Shit...

He beamed at me.

We cleaned up our mess and watched "Elf" on TV just hanging out. I put the ham in the oven so it would be ready by the time the Blacks and Sue Clearwater came over. I was looking forward to our time together as one big family and was so glad Edward would be a part of it.

When 3:00 PM rolled around, Christmas music was full swing in the Swan house and food was just done being cooked. Jake, Billy, and Sue strolled into the house and we fixed up some spiked eggnog and dug into the small feast I had been slaving over. There were no complaints just lots of moans of approval and spreading of silly stories that seemed to re-appear every time we were together.

"Remember that year when Bella tried to serve us mud pie for desert?" I bent my head down in shame.

Edward elbowed me lightly with a grin spread across his face. "What happened? I would love to hear the humble beginning of this now renown chef."

Charlie laughed. "One year when Bella was seven, she convinced me that I should sleep in while she made a desert that her mom, Renee, taught her how to make in Arizona. I knew Bella would be careful and I told her not to use the oven without me and she said that she would only ask for my help at the very last minute. At maybe 10 AM she came up stairs in her little snow outfit, nose red and running, fingertips frozen, but she had a great big smile on her face and told me she was ready for me to pre-heat the oven. I made her some hot cocoa figuring she had been playing outside while waiting to wake me up and I got the oven ready. Carefully putting in the little pie dish that was covered in tinfoil."

I could see everyone around the table trying not to laugh and grimace at the same time. I groaned in embarrassment.

"So we pulled the pie out and set it on the counter, ate a great meal then Bella brought the pie out for desert and asked me to cut into it. She took out the ice cream and topped each slice that I plated. Billy asked if she made a chocolate pudding pie and Bella smiled at him but didn't answer."

Billy shook his head now, but still had a large smile across his face.

"Bella was so happy with the outcome. She said Merry Christmas to everyone and hoped that we all liked her pie. We all bit into it, but Bella just ate her ice cream and waited with her big eyes to see looks of approval that never came. I was a bit confused at first but then tasted the undeniable flavor of dirt mixed with chocolate, butter and piecrust. I asked her what she was doing outside that morning and she said she had a really hard time trying to get enough of the main ingredient because the ground was so frozen here. Everyone stopped attempting to eat the pie slice and looked at Bella. I asked if she made us a mud pie for desert and she clapped and said that was what Renee called it too, but that Bella spruced it up with semi-sweet chocolate and piecrust. Everyone pushed the plates away and Bella started to cry. Then I had to break her little heart more and tell her that mud pies were for playing and not eating. She had big crocodile tears rolling down her cheeks and we all debated eating it anyway but decided against it when she took a little bite of the pie and promptly spit it out." Charlie laughed a deep belly laugh along with Billy and Jake. Sue had a polite chuckle, relief on her face that she didn't eat mud pie.

"Sure enough when I walked outside the next day a hole was dug into the two foot deep snow and there was a six inch deep hole that spanned about a foot where she found her ingredient. Even though she tried to feed us the mud she dug up I was still pretty impressed that my little girl could break into the frozen ground as far as she did." Charlie reached over and patted me on the back.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay okay enough. You guys are luckily Renee didn't teach me the recipe from the Help, or else you might have been eating shit pie." I laughed along with Sue and Edward, but everyone else looked relieved and some how nervous that it could have been a real possibility.

I got up and poured another round of spiked eggnog for everyone who wanted it, which was everyone. Charlie gathered all of us in the living room for the Yankee Swap.

We all found a cozy spot and although the rules didn't need to be explained, I wanted to make sure Edward was on the same page. "We all pick a number out of a hat, the numbers range from 1-6. First person picks a gift and opens it. The second person picks a gift and can decide if they want to open it or trade it with person number 1. If they trade it then person number 1 opens the gift and person number 2 gets whatever 1 had. If they decide to open it then that is the end of their turn. That is the same all the way through person number 6. Then at the very end person number 1 gets to decide if he wants to keep what he has or trade from everything that is opened. So you have to hope for number 1 or number 6 so you have the most options."

I pulled out number 4. Charlie apparently got number 1 and he settled on a gift that was in a gift bag. He pulled out a thirty-dollar gift certificate to "Movie Emporium" which translated to everyone but Edward as the little shop on the corner where single guys buy porn. Charlie blushed.

Edward had number 2 and scanned the pile of gifts; he picked up a small purple box that I couldn't even begin to guess what was inside. "Charlie I am going to let you keep the movie certificate since I am not from around here, I would have less use for it." He began to unwrap the small purple parcel and a lime green ring fell out. It looked rubbery and was covered in bumps and had two protruding figures on the ends of it that looked like bullets slipped into them. Vibrating bullets... holy shit, Edward was holding a cock ring with clit and anal tinglers...

Edward's face paled and then his cheeks tinged pink. "A cock ring..." he chocked out. We all laughed, I scanned the faces to see who brought a sex toy to the party and locked eyes with Sue who was looking very guilty at the moment.

Jake started laughing really hard at Sue's expression. "Sorry Sue, I had to do it."

We all looked at Sue curiously.

"He told me it was a sex toy party. Little demon." She glared and laughed.

I barely suppressed a B.B. laugh and Edward eyed me with a crooked grin. My B.B.'s came to an absolute halt when realized she would totally want that for Charlie, and I felt a small wave of nausea build and fought it down.

"My turn!" Billy yelled. He reached for my present, which was an oddly shaped gift because I had a hard time wrapping up a basket. He looked at the basket without opening it then handed it to Charlie. "The gift certificate is mine for now." Charlie had a sly smile and passed it over before ripping into the Santa paper that adorned my basket.

"Tingly shower gels...interesting..." He looked over to Sue who nodded in approval and winked at him. I was feeling a little nauseous again, when I bought my damn shower gels I envisioned relaxing (wink wink) baths, I didn't mean to provide the old man with months of foreplay, yikes.

I was next. I grabbed a tall box that looked like booze and promptly handed it to Charlie. "Here Charlie, this gift has your name all over it." I took back the bath gels and Charlie smiled at me while he opened this new package.

"Who brought the illegal booze to the party? Absinth? Really guys? I am the Chief of Police, damn it." He shook his head but was smiling. Billy just shrugged.

"If we finish it tonight and break the bottle then the police won't be able to find any evidence."

Charlie grumbled.

"My turn folks." Jake picked up a huge box that weighed much more than he expected. He clearly debated trading up for a minute before giving up and opening the present. "A box of Captain Crunch, a box of Bisquick and a waffle iron shaped like a shamrock?" He started laughing but looked disappointed.

Edward laughed loudly at Jake's disappointed expression. Clearly he brought the breakfast goodies to the party. I was intrigued.

It was Sue's turn now, she had number 6 and she picked up what looked like a book and handed it to me, stealing back the shower gels. I grumbled. I opened the book and the cover shocked me. "Sex for Dummies." I blushed hard and attempted not to make eye contact with anybody and tried not to stare at the cover.

"You're welcome Bells." Charlie laughed.

I had been taking an uncomfortable swig of eggnog and chocked it down. "What!"

"You will be needing that much more than the rest of us. Just don't get started while you're in my house."

Edward was laughing at my expense but at least he didn't looked like he was going to run away. I could feel the fire in my cheeks.

"Games still alive. Edward, hand it over." Charlie traded the Absinth for the cock ring and my jaw hit the floor.

Sue giggled at my expression and Edward gladly accepted the bottle. "Well so far this has been one of the most entertaining Christmas celebrations ever, think we could bring it to the next level with some shots of this while watching Scrooged?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Jake hopped up and grabbed some Dixie cups from the bathroom to pour shots.

Charlie shook his head disapprovingly but accepted the shot that was poured for him. We tapped Dixies and cheersed each other. Edward and I kept eye contact and swallowed down the strange green liquid that tasted of licorice.

"Hey Edward, since you are sharing the booze with us, you might as well keep the waffle iron. My old man already has one and I don't use it. I am more of an omelet person and I have an unusual dislike for captain crunch."

"If you are sure. I know an awesome recipe for captain crunch waffles, I will make it tomorrow morning if you are around and you can test them out, see if it changes your mind." Edward offered with a smile.

"Deal."

Half way through listening to those two talk about waffles I started feeling a little strange... like things that were normally 2d were suddenly 3d. I quickly found a seat and tried to get my bearings. I had images of naked Edward in an apron and a sailor hat pouring syrup on waffles then onto my body. I imagined that would be uncomfortable but still found myself to be aroused by the thought. I must have been giving him a look that showed my desire to be naked in front of him because he shot me a crooked grin and but his eyes held an expression full of intrigue.

The movie began and we paused about thirty minutes in for a popcorn break, opening up some of the mixed tins that are a tradition in the Swan household. Edward poured another round of shots and then one more so we all would have a strong buzz during the movie. I got up to use the bathroom and then plopped back down on the couch. Wiggling in because the cushion didn't feel right.

Strong large hands gripped my thighs and I felt a hardened cock trust up against my backside. "Shit Bells, I thought Edward would disapprove of you getting me off, never mind doing it in front of him and the family." Jake grumbled into my ear.

I yelped and hopped off his lap. He winked at me and Edward's face was dark with possessiveness. He pulled me to him and onto his lap. "Bella... " he groaned. "Pleas, stop straying from me or you might end up with my fingers inside you for the remainder of the night." He whispered breathily in my ear.

I whimpered.

Sue winked at me.

I blushed.

Sue got up and poured out another shot for everyone. Finishing off the bottle. We took it and enjoyed the rest of the movie. The movie was strange enough without liquor and hallucinogens but with it, the film was creepy, enticing and strangely erotic.

"I can smell your arousal Bella. Do you think anyone will notice if we escape upstairs for about five minutes. I need to put my tongue inside you." Edward was frantic.

I felt my heart boom against my ribs and liquid flood between my legs. "Hush. You know we can't."

He chuckled a little. "Ok I will be quiet, but I am going to do every thing I can to make you cum." He whispered gently.

I gulped but was filled with anticipation.

He lined his cock up with my center and very slowly rocked into me, grinding through our clothes. His fingers danced along my sides and hips lightly strumming against my skin. He exhaled little breaths behind my ear, down my neck, and eventually directed them to my cleavage and each breast.

I was panting and trying not to rock into him, I didn't want to draw attention to us.

Then he took one of my hands into his and started applying pressure to my palm then would squeeze up each finger, sometimes gentle, sometimes with a strong grip. His other hand sprawled along my hip bone and kept the same slow rhythm as his cock; he was grasping and releasing in tempo. I started to shudder lightly and he held onto my hand and stealthy applied some pressure with the palm of his other hand against my clit and held me down with his palm while slowly and strongly grinding his cock up into me.

I held my breath, attempting not to cum at his ministrations. Looking around the room, everyone was engrossed with the movie, paying no attention to my aroused state.

"Let go beautiful." He crooned into my ear.

I shuddered against him and came gently. He kissed under my neck and pulled my hips tightly against his before groaning lightly and thrusting up a few more times.

I looked back at him questioningly and he just smirked at me lazily, I knew he came too. We reeked of sex but luckily the house still smelled strongly of Christmas tree, pies, and dinner so our arousal was masked. I snuggled back into him and watched the rest of the movie in a daze.

Later on that night Jake and Billy crashed in the living room. Edward gave up his air mattress to Billy while Jake took the couch. That left Edward sharing a bed with me for the night. Sue talked to Charlie so he wouldn't be completely opposed to the idea. Once back in our room, Edward climbed on top of me on the bed and captured my lips.

We kissed for a few minutes, and then he pulled back. "I have one more thing for you."

"Oh yeah? What is that?" I assumed we were going to be partaking in more sexy time.

Edward grinned down at me. "Well when we were in Seattle I also picked up something for us to wear on New Years, I wanted to wait until now to give it to you though."

He pulled out a little bundle wrapped carefully in tissue paper.

I unwrapped it to find a black Chanel dress that had short sleeves, and was ribbed with a shimmery silver thread. The skirt of the dress was sheer in places but billowed out in a romantic flirty way and ended about four inches above the knee.

"Wow this is beautiful! Thank you!"

He ran his hand up behind my neck and kissed me. "I'm glad you like it."

The next morning, Edward made all of us his captain crunch waffles and I was in heaven. Lucky for me Jake still had an aversion to the Captain so Edward kept the whole set.

"You are so making this again back in New Hampshire!"

"Anytime Bella." He smiled but the look in his eyes was so serious, it sent my heart racing.

The next few days passed quickly and we made time to visit with some of my high school friends and catch some of the winter release movies in the theater. When New Years Eve came around, Edward surprised me with tickets to a little venue in Port Angles, where it was open bar. He also reserved a limo for a ride from Forks and back.

I got ready by curling my hair and pinning it up into a loose pony, I did a smokey eye and a deep red lip stain. I decided to wear the garter and stockings Edward got me, sans bra and panties. This was also the first day I didn't wear my rib wrap. I felt like enough time had passed, although it was great having Edward here during this time to help! I wasn't bra because the dress didn't require it. And no panties because I wanted him to have as much easy access to me as possibly. I now have an insatiable sex drive after being introduced to the Ecullengasm.

Edward was wearing black pants and a black shirt with silver pinstripes and a silver tie. He looked so fuckable.

"We are not going to the party."

He looked a little upset. "What, Bella? Why not? I thought you were looking forward to this?"

"Now I have something better that I want to do."

He wasn't catching my drift. "You do?"

"Yes, you." I grasped the sides of his shirt and pulled his hips toward mine. "I want to do you and I don't think I will be able to function with you looking like that. God Edward please, let's just get a room somewhere."

He groaned. "I doubt we will be able to find anywhere today, 8 PM on New Years eve. Sorry beautiful, but we are going to have to wait unless you will let me fuck you here."

I started to raise my dress up and he could see where the stockings clipped on.

"Bella... if you are serious about not going then keep doing what you are doing..."

I smiled at him. "No you already bought two $100 tickets. We have to go. Luckily I'm not wearing any panties that can get ruined by your devilish good looks." I left the bedroom and walked down to the front door, waiting for the limo to pull up.

Charlie was on the couch, he had today off.

Edward was regaining his composure on the walk down the stairs and winked at me, causing me to lose my composure, figures. He had a camera in hand. "Charlie would you mind taking a picture of Bella and me?"

"Sure son, toss it here."

Edward tossed the camera, we smiled, Charlie snapped a photo, then tossed it back to Edward.

"Be safe kids, have fun."

"Thanks, tell Sue I said happy New Years! We will probably be back around 2 am or so."

"Sure will, Bells."

The limo pulled up a moment later and we made our way to the club. I drank gin and tonics with a dash of grenadine all night long and Edward sampled all of the scotch they had to offer. We danced and grinded and kissed. We asked a few people to take our photo and I thought I saw one guy flipping through some of the pictures we had taken so far tonight. He whispered something to Edward and winked at me.

I saw Edward gulp and smile at me uneasily.

"What Edward?"

"It's nothing Bella, don't worry."

"What did that guy say to you?"

"He was telling me how lucky I was to have such a gorgeous date to welcome in the new year."

"So why do you look nervous?"

He stepped close to me and grabbed my inner thigh. "Because I don't know if I can keep my hands off of you for much longer."

I half moan-giggled. I have been doing that a lot lately. It's not something I am proud of.

The night pulsed on with song after song and Edward kept snapping photos of me dancing. We stepped outside to cool off and he had me pose against the balcony, do a king of the world pose and all kinds of other things. I was so drunk I was spinning around and totally unfazed by the attention.

"I used to want to be a photographer, before I decided I wanted to do something more meaningful." I admitted to Edward. "What about you? You seem to really love taking pictures."

Edward smiled guiltily. "Only of you, Bella."

The count down began and we ran inside and locked lips at the dropping of the ball. We continued to celebrate the New Year until about 1:30 when Edward called the limo to bring us back. On the ride home I found myself seated on top of Edward's face, the skirt of my dress shielding the view of my ass from the driver. Edward's beautiful cock was in my mouth and we were oblivious to everything except each other. Thankfully this limo had privacy glass.

We somehow got to bed that night without having sex and woke up extremely late the next day. I showered and came out of the bathroom feeling semi normal. Edward had his laptop out and had just finished uploading the photos and was hastily shutting off his computer.

"Bathroom is free."

"Thanks, beautiful."

I walked downstairs and greeted Sue who had a fresh cup of coffee waiting for me. "Thank you!"

"No problem sweetie, did you have a good time last night?"

"Yes so much fun!"

"Charlie said you were a real show stopper last night. He said he took a picture of you two, can I see it?"

"Yeah I will ask Edward to get it once he gets out of the shower."

We continued to chat and she started making some scrambled eggs and toast. The food was ready moments before Edward came down the stairs.

"Hey Edward," I yelled up to the top of the stairs, "before you come down could you bring the camera, Sue wants to see what we were wearing last night."

Edward walked downstairs, not making eye contact with me. "Sorry I accidentally deleted the photos. But I assure you Bella was the prettiest girl in the state."

I looked up at him confused.

"I have no doubt she was, but that is too bad. Bella maybe you could show me the dress you wore?"

"Sure Sue, after breakfast!"

I showed her the outfit after Edward and I ate. She approved. Sue, Charlie, Edward and I spent a little more time together chatting, until Charlie had to leave for work around 2 and Edward excused himself to go take a power nap. Sue and I remained in the living room catching up on how things have been for her and Charlie before she headed back to the reservation about an hour later. Once Sue left I decided I wanted to join Edward and take a nap. I walked into the hallway upstairs and I heard an unusual slapping sound. I slowly opened my bedroom door and saw Edward jacking off to images on his computer.

I was surprised but also turned on to see his strong hand and long fingers wrapped around his perfect cock. "Edward?"

"Fuckkkk, Bella. Please come here, help me take care of this. I have been hard for the last 15 hours..." Edward groaned.

"Well I would love to help you but you seem to have found something interesting on your computer..."

He chuckled darkly. "The photos from last night didn't get deleted, but I figured you wouldn't want Sue to see you naked."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Beautiful, but...I didn't realize it until it was too late that the dress I got you was see-through with a camera flash."

I paled. "What?" Then I hardened my stare. "When did you 'realize'"

"After twenty photos or so, when some guy took our picture on the dance floor and mentioned how pretty your tits were." He looked a little sheepish.

"Edward... I may be misremembering the night, but you had that camera glued to you and took easily 200 photos." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Well..." he coughed and tried to clear his throat. "_I_ didn't want to misremember last night. You have no idea how gorgeous you are, and now I have more then enough photos to keep me content when we are apart..."

I glanced at his computer screen and saw a shot of me on it. I was standing with my legs spread wide open and my arms stretched over head making the C shape from the song/dance "YMCA". I was 100% exposed with a sheer black fabric overlay. "Edward!" I screeched!

He grinned at me and pulled me down on top of his body. "Please just dry hump me or something..."

Like he deserved to get off after his stunt from last night. Ugh. I hopped off of him, shoved his cock into my mouth, making him groan then released him with a loud pop and walked out of the bedroom.

"Work it out on your own since you should have more than enough material to work with!" I gave him a little smile as I shut the door so he would know I wasn't really mad at him and to be honest I was still turned on by the idea of him jacking off in my bedroom, even more so because it was to photos of me.

* * *

**_What do you think?_**

**_Review!_**

**_xoxo_**


End file.
